Jessie and Josh
by indigosky17
Summary: Jessie and Josh are the latest new arrivals to Elm Tree house. They are twins and one has been badly abused. Can Tee, Faith, Carmen, Lily, Rick, Tyler, Frank, Gus, Harry and Elektra make them feel welcome? Is Jessie shy for more than one reason? And why is Josh always close behind Jessie?
1. New kids

**Jessie and Josh**

**One**

**A/N: So I am writing a new story including the new characters from the dumping ground. Some of the episodes I may rewrite including Jessie and Josh but I might not and will do my own story ideas. Indigo **

Two children stepped out of the car. The slightly smaller in height of the two was standing cowering behind the taller one. One was a girl, the other a boy. One was ginger, the other brown haired. But they had the same shaped face, eyes and eye colour – clear blue. The boy looked behind him, grasped the girls hand and led her towards the door. Elektra, who was sat in the quiet room ran out and started shouting "they are here. Newbie's," she screamed. There was a surge of people running up the kitchen stairs and down the main staircase. Mike walked out and looked at the gathering children. He rolled his eyes and answered the door. The two children looked a bit stunned as they hadn't yet rung the bell.

"hello, please come in. Hi Claire," Mike said letting the kids in and turning to their care workers. "Do you want to wait in the office Claire to sort out paperwork while I get Jessica and Joshua settled in?" Claire nodded and headed into the office. "ok everyone, this is Jessica and Joshua Thomas. They are twins please be nice to them. Jessica you are in the attic bedroom I'm afraid, Joshua you are sharing with Rick," he pointed to a tall boy about the same height as Joshua and Jessica. "well off you go," he said turning and going into the office.

Jessica bit her lip and looked towards her brother, now she had stopped hiding she was clearly the same height as her brother. He nodded encouragingly and followed her into the living room where she was being led.

The pair were thrust onto the sofa and everyone crowded round to look at them. Jessica pulled herself closer to Joshua. A boy with a black notebook leaned towards them. "What are your full names? How are old are you? Why are you in care?" he asked. Jessica shied away from him, tears in her eyes.

Joshua took control. "this is Jessica Skye Thomas, aka Jessie. I am Joshua Moon Thomas, aka Josh. We are fifteen. I'm older by an hour and twenty minutes. We are in care because our mum was physically abusive to Jessie and our dad is dead. Please be careful around my sister. She is scared others will beat her up like our mum did," Josh explained carefully. Elektra glowered at the girl and everyone turned to her.

"What?" she said stubbornly as everyone's gaze turned towards her. She pulled a face before saying "Alright I'll leave her alone," she said angrily. "although to be fair I'm not always mean and abusive," Elektra told them. Jessica threw her head into her brother's chest at that. "Ok, I'm going as I'm clearly not helping," Elektra stated. She started walking out. "I'm Elektra by the way," she called back.

Josh rested his hand on Jessie's head and stroked it softly, trying to comfort her. He looked up. "So what are you called?" he asked. Everyone turned back to Gus to do the introductions.

"Carmen Howle," he started pointing to each one as he said their name, "Tee Taylor, her brother Johnny Taylor, Rick Barber, Tyler Lewis, Faith Davis, Harry Mason and Jeff the giraffe, Jody Jackson and Frank Matthews. I'm Gus Carmichael and that was Elektra." Gus explained. Josh nodded at each people to show he was paying attention. Jessie had looked up to see who was called what. "You have to take my tour and your tour starts in six and a half minutes," Gus explained. He took a look at Jessie. "She doesn't have to do it if she is too sad as long as you show her round later Josh," he said to Josh. Josh nodded as Gus left the room. He looked stunned.

Jessie looked up at him from where her head was resting on his chest. "he has Asperger's and that one has cerebral palsy," Jessie said so quietly it sounded like just a breath of air but Josh heard what she said.

Josh nodded. "Like the boy in your class?" he asked. Jessie nodded. "how do you do it?"

"Listen to what he says and don't ruin his routine, don't touch anything of his without asking and he says you can. It's simple when you know how. I'll come and help," Jessie whispered. Jessie looked up and saw most of the people had left but Rick, Tee and Faith.

Rick looked down. "she's right, it's how you deal with Gus," he stated. "nice to meet you Josh, you'll get to see our room in a bit but would you like meto take your rucksack up for you?" he asked. Josh shook his head.

"No it's alright, I'd rather keep it on me if that's ok," Josh replied reaching over the side of the sofa and picking the bag up.

Tee and Faith smiled at Jessie. "it's lovely to meet you Jessie," Tee said offering her hand in friendship. Jessie smiled and lifted her hand before moving it slowly towards Tee's. She placed her hand on Tee's then took it away sharply. Gus came back in.

"It's time for your tour now," he said. "No talking on the tour," he added as Josh and Jessie stood up. Jessie raised an eyebrow at her brother and mimed zipping her mouth so that Josh would get the idea.


	2. Whats up Rick?

**Two**

Gus, Jessie, Josh and Rick – who had decided to come with them as he had never had one of Gus's tours due to a variety of reasons including fire, moving care home, fostering – were now stood in the attic. "this is going to be your room Jessie," Gus said showing her the large area where her bed was with a chest of drawers, wardrobe and shelving for books. "I should warn you. We had a fire in the attic last year when Rick and Tyler first arrived and the floorboards got quite badly burnt. I fell through this floorboard here into Carmen's room," Gus said standing on the correct floorboard. "but since then we had the whole attic redecorated and the floorboards replaced so it is now a safe place." Jessie breathed out a sigh of relief as she had held her breath once she had heard about the fire. She looked around and could see small signs of fire damage on some of the items in the far corner of the attic. She shrugged. "that's the end of your tour. Do you have any questions?" Gus asked. Jessie and Josh shook their heads. Gus smiled at them and left the attic room. Jessie threw herself onto her bed.

"fire, brilliant. He had to say that," Jessie said rubbing a red wound on lower left neck. Rick walked closer. He spotted the mark.

"how did that happen?" he asked quietly. He was shocked at how bad the wound was.

Jessie sat up and gulped. "urm..." her eyes flickered to Josh before returning to Rick. "It was my mum." She swallowed hard. "she got angry and burnt me with a lit matchstick which she sellotaped to my neck. I couldn't do anything as she was holding my hands except scream in pain as the match burnt down further and further, burning into my neck." She smiled weakly. "I don't like fire, or people much," Jessie said.

Rick just stared at her. "that's horrible. What about you Josh where were you?" he asked. Josh gave him a sad smile.

"mum had sent me to the shops to get some bread and milk. I came back and Jessie was holding her sponge against her neck trying to cool it down. I phone social services after that. I'd had enough of mum bullying Jessie. Then we got took here. It's why the wound looks raw it happened yesterday. Is it still weeping Jessie?" Josh explained before turning back to Jessie. She nodded. "I'll go get some of that cream for it," Josh said standing up and walking out. Rick followed him. "don't tell anyone Rick. I think Jessie just wants to forget about it," Josh said. Rick nodded.

"of course. I won't tell anyone," Rick said.

Twenty minutes later Rick was stood in the office with Mike. "it's not right Mike. There's something going on between those two and it doesn't feel right Mike," Rick said to him. Mike indicated he should sit down while he sat behind his desk.

"What do you mean Rick? It's a brother and sister who are twins, their relationship is bound to be different," Mike told him. Rick shook his head.

"it's not that. They act differently from Tee and Johnny and they are brother and sister. They act different to the twins we had in Burnywood. I don't think it was just their mum that was abusing Jessie. I think Josh may have been too," Rick said voicing his suspicions carefully.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked.

Rick sighed and thought about his reasons trying to turn them into legible sentences. "It's a bit suspect that Josh wasn't in the house when his sister was being burnt. She looked at him before answering but it was only a glimpse. And if Jessie had been abused for a while why had he never phoned social services before if he was concerned about his sister?" Rick said biting his lips. Mike looked at him.

"Rick I know you are trying to do the right thing. But Jessie has only been being abused for the past two months since she turned fifteen. Maybe Josh thought it would stop," Mike said calmly. "listen, I trust your instincts but would Jessie really have been curling up to Josh on the sofa if he was abusing her even if she was scared of everyone else?" Mike asked. Rick thought about it and shook his head. "I'll keep an eye on the pair of them but Rick, I'm sure he hasn't." Rick nodded and stood up and walked out the office and down to the kitchen where Josh was demonstrating some of his magic tricks to Elektra, Frank and an awed Harry. Rick leaned against the kitchen worktop and watched Josh as he made a book disappear and reappear. He seemed at ease with the other children which made Rick relax a little as if he was abusive he might be more tense. Gina walked in.

"Get off the worktop, yeah Rick. And if you are going to stay in here you can help me cook," Gina said to everyone in the room. Harry, Frank and Elektra left but Josh and Rick stayed to help and get to know each other.

Meanwhile Jessie was sitting curled up in the corner of her attic room, crying. Her neck was hurting even more since the cream had been put on it. She stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. She lifted her orange and purple checked shirt up and pineapple hoodie until it was just below her chest. She looked at the marks in the mirror. The purple bruises covering one side and the fading blue the other side. The red scars of the knife biting into her flesh along her back. The bleeding cuts along her left hip. She let the shirt and hoodie fall and pushed her ginger shoulder length hair behind her shoulder and revealed the one long scar from hairline above her eye to right ear that the curtain of hair had hidden. She shook her hair back into place and placed both hands either side of the mirror and stared into her reflection. She then shrugged her hoodie off and looked at her arms.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. It's a little bit morbid. You will find out what is wrong with Jessie's arm but later. Thank you to sunshineee1 as she was the first reviewer and I hope you all liked this chapter. Indigo :)**


	3. Dinner time and the damage

**Three**

Jessie was the last one down to dinner. Tee and Faith had left her a space between them. She smiled brightly at them as way of thanks. Her eyes were really bloodshot and everyone guessed she had been crying. She had zipped up her hoodie and refused to look at Josh who she knew was trying to catch her attention. She tried some of her curry and coughed. "Sorry but has Josh been anywhere near this?" she asked quietly. Gina nodded.

"how do you know?" she asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I can just tell. Josh isn't a great cook and the chicken is cut in very even shapes and I just got a massive cube of onion at once and I just assumed it was Josh's cutting," Jessie said. Josh scowled while everyone else laughed. "Sorry Josh but I can tell what bits you did to help," Jessie told him still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Leave off Jessie, at least I helped," Josh told her sullenly even though he knew she was joking with him. Jessie shrugged and turned to faith and Tee on either side of her.

"No faith. Blue is better as there are so many different shades of it and it's a primary colour so can make other colours from it," Tee was saying. Faith shook her head in disbelief.

"No because without green you wouldn't be able to see trees or know when you are in the countryside. It also just has that feeling of being in a forest with dappled light," faith was arguing back. Jessie thought about intervening.

"What if I said both were equally great?" Jessie said. Both girls looked at her expecting her to continue. "Well without blue we wouldn't be able to tell where the sky started from the grass but without green we wouldn't know where the sky ended and the grass started. Blue goes in to make green so without blue you wouldn't have green but green is the colour of seaweed and shows a difference between water and plants in the sea. Although I have to disagree with both of you and say that rainbow is the best colour as it has every colour in it," Jessie said quickly. Tee and faith looked at each other.

"I suppose that's true," Tee agreed grudgingly.

Faith nodded, "yeah. And Jessie is also right about rainbow. It's got both colours in. Thanks Jessie. You've just resolved our argument," Faith said. She went to elbow Jessie in the rib but she ducked under the table and wouldn't get out. "Whoops. Sorry Jessie, forgot about that. Sorry. I wouldn't have hurt you," faith mumbled guiltily. Josh ducked under the table.

"Go on Jessie, faith wouldn't hurt you," Josh said comfortingly trying to ignore the silence above him. Jessie bit her lip, took a deep breath and slid out from under the table. She sat back down in her seat and stared down at her dinner and ate the curry without saying another word. Faith and Tee tried to get her to talk but she just shook her head at them. Once dinner was over Jessie followed Tee, faith, Carmen and Elektra into the garden. Tee and faith started playing football with the boys and Carmen got out her skipping rope. Elektra sat at a bench and got out her notebook. Jessie was unsure what to do, so she stayed standing a foot away from the bench.

"you can sit down you know Jessie," Elektra told her without even looking up. Jessie shrugged and walked carefully over to the bench and sat at the other end of the bench, as far away from Elektra as possible. Elektra finished writing and turned to look at Jessie. "I don't bite," Elektra said. "you alright?" she asked. Elektra was a little concerned about the other girl. Jessie shrugged.

"I don't really know," she muttered half to herself and half in answer to Elektra. "It's lovely here isn't it?" Jessie asked. Elektra shrugged.

"It's alright. Better than some homes and certainly better than the streets. You'll be safe here Jessie. Mike won't let anyone come who could hurt you within the door of the house," Elektra told her grudgingly. She looked at Jessie. "You realise talking sometimes helps," Elektra said repeating what she'd heard Tracy tell all the newcomers who had walked through the door. Jessie shook her head and sighed.

"I can't. It's too painful," Jessie said. Elektra sighed and got up.

"I'm going inside, do you want to come?" she asked. Jessie watched the other three girls and her brother and the boys playing. She nodded and followed Elektra back inside. Mike found as she was entering the kitchen.

"Ah Jessica, there you are. I was wondering where you'd got to," Mike said. "can you come into the office for me a minute?" he asked. Jessie nodded and followed Mike into the office. "sit down," he said. Jessie noticed Claire was still there filling in paperwork. Jessie sat down on the chair. "listen Jessica, your mum is up for trial of GBH but they need you and Joshua to make statements. We also need to know to what extent you've been abused," Mike told her carefully. Jessie pulled her hoodie tighter around her and shook her head violently.

"no," she said quietly.

"We have to I'm afraid Jessie," Claire added. Claire walked closer to her. "Just hand me the hoodie and we will take it bit by bit," Claire said gently. Jessie cowered in the corner but slowly unzipped her hoodie.

Mike and Claire were alone in the office. "It's awful. How could any mum cause that much damage to her own daughter?" Mike asked slumped in his chairs. It was worse than he'd expected. Jessica had had multiple lacerations to her back, six of which were still bleeding and four had scarred, a completely bruised body, four cuts along her hip and a long scar from hairline to ear and her arms were completely burnt, with some of the burns still weeping blood. She also had the burn on her neck.

Claire nodded in agreement. "it's terrible but we have photographic evidence and Jessica's statement," Claire told him. "it should be enough and neither of them will have to go to court to give their statements." Mike nodded.

"I'll get Joshua and ask him to make a statement," Mike told Claire leaving the room.

**A/N: So Jessie has been burnt from her wrists to her shoulders by her mum. No wonder she doesn't like people touching her, it would probably hurt. Indigo :)**


	4. The nightmare

**Four**

Jessie woke up in a cold sweat. She'd been having a nightmare about home. She didn't like waking up in her bedroom it was unfamiliar and Josh wasn't in the bed next to her to comfort her. She crept down the attic stairs and snuck into Rick and Josh's room. Jessie shook Josh who woke with a start. He blinked up at her. "Jessie?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered back trying not to wake Rick. Josh pulled Jessie onto the bed with him.

**Rick's POV**

I heard our bedroom door open. I opened my eyes and saw someone was coming in rather than leaving. I got ready to jump on Elektra and stop her from being mean to Josh when the figure got closed. I half-closed my eyes and realised it was Jessie not Elektra. I closed my eyes and tried not to listen in.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Josh asked Jessie. I opened my eyes and saw that Jessie was now laying curled up next to Josh on his bed and he was stroking her hair again. She nodded. "What about this time?" I heard him whisper.

"Mum. She was torturing me again. And you were there, but you were tied up and couldn't do anything," Jessie told him quietly. "it was horrible. I can't believe you had to watch as I got beaten up. It must have hurt you so much," Jessie said. She placed her hand on his back and he gasped in pain. I wondered why. They started whispering to each other and I couldn't hear what was being said and soon drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up and saw Jessie still curled up with Josh on his bed. Josh was awake. He saw me looking at his sister and grinned guiltily. I raised an eyebrow. "She had a nightmare," he told me, "and in the past she has always slept in the same room as me." I shrugged. I knew she'd had a nightmare. Josh shook Jessie she woke up and looked around. She noticed I wasn't wearing a top and shielded her head in her brother's bare chest.

"Sorry Rick," Jessie mumbled not looking at me. "when I came in last night I forgot that you probably wouldn't be wearing much," she continued as I pushed back my duvet and stood up in my pyjama bottoms. I laughed.

"Don't worry Jessie, most of the house have seen me like this when I wander down the stairs for breakfast like this," I joked strutting around our room. She laughed and I felt relieved. Jessie needed a bit of happiness. I rummaged in the wardrobe and found a t-shirt which I threw on to save her embarrassment. She sat up and slipped out her brother's bed. I saw she was wearing purple and blue check pyjamas. She waved at me and walked out. I turned to Josh who was watching her go. "She's nice," I told him. He shrugged and got out of bed putting his own clothes on.

"She's lovely. I love her. She's my sister," he stated. He raised an eyebrow and followed her out. I sighed and followed him.

**No-one's POV**

Jessie walked into the kitchen and saw Gina. "Alright Jessie. What would you like for breakfast, yeah? We have toast and cereal." Jessie looked at what she was offering.

"or we have worms," Tyler joked carrying a pot full of the worms as he came in from the garden. Jessie leaned away. Tyler picked up a worm and held it in front of Jessie's face. She ran out of the kitchen screaming with Tyler chasing her. She looked over her shoulder saw Tyler was gaining on her and put on a burst of speed which sent her crashing right into... her brother. Josh grasped Jessie's arm and stopped her. She looked at her brother who then spotted Tyler behind her. He was sneaking away with the worm in hand.

"Tyler, stop there a minute," Josh called out. Tyler spun round guilty, hiding the worm behind his back. "why were you chasing Jessie?" he asked suspiciously. Rick appeared at Josh's side.

"Tyler, are you playing practical tricks again?" Rick asked seriously. Tyler shrugged and shook his head. Josh and Rick raised their eyebrows and turned to Jessie.

"Worms," was all Jessie replied. Tyler shrugged again but released his clenched fist showering the three of them in worms. Rick groaned, Josh growled and Jessie said "told you."

Tyler ran back downstairs with Rick in pursuit. "Gina, Tyler just showered me, Jessie and Josh with worms," Rick said smugly. "they are covering the..." there was a scream from just above. "the floor upstairs," he added. Carmen came down.

"there are worms on the floor," she shrieked. Josh and Jessie followed, Jessie picking worms out of her ginger hair.

"Well done Sherlock," Jessie told her. Rick smiled as he poured some shreddies out. He held them towards Jessie who shook her head, causing some of the worms to fall out. Jessie lifted the rice crispies up and poured a bowl of them. Rick poured some milk on both bowls of cereal. Jessie smiled and took her bowl to the table while Gina started telling Tyler off. "is it always like this Rick?" she asked as Josh joined them with some toast.

"yes. You get used to it though," Rick said sighing. Mike came in.

"That was your social worker, Claire you two. She is having you move schools due to proxemics of your current school. It's a little bit far away. You'll be going to the same one that Rick and Elektra go to. You're in the same class as Rick," Mike explained. Jessie pulled a face. She had realised that she wouldn't be able to go to her private school as it was over an hour away but the thought of moving and having to make new friends scared her. Rick smiled.

"it's not that bad when you get there," he said smiling. Jessie sighed.

"I have no choice do I," Jessie said. Everyone shook her head. "then let's go get my uniform," she said, faking cheerfulness.


	5. School uniform and medication

**Five**

Jessie, Josh, Elektra, Faith and Rick were all stood in the school uniform shop with Mike. Jessie and Josh were scowling at the uniform racks. At their private school they hadn't needed to wear uniform and the uniform they were currently staring at looked awful. Sky blue blazers with white shirts for the boys or blouses for the girls. They were expected to wear purple and blue striped ties with it and either black trousers or lilac coloured skirts for the girls. Elektra was also getting a new blazer as she had grown out of hers and Faith had decided she needed some school skirts after spending the last term in trousers. Rick had come as they were dropping him off at the pharmacy on the way home to pick up some of the tablets he had been prescribed for his toothache. Jessie was handed a blazer, tie, skirt, trousers and a shirt by the sale assistant. She looked at them with disdain but dutifully went to try them on. Her brother was being given the same treatment. She put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. She turned her nose up at it but went to show the others. Rick took one look at her and burst out into laughter with her flame red hair the school uniform did not look that good on her. She was wearing the lilac skirt instead of the trousers. Given a choice she would wear a skirt not trousers seeing as her legs were one of the only part of her body not injured. Mike looked her up and down. "well it fits you alright and it looks alright on you," he said. Jessie tilted her head to the side and scowled.

"yeah it's brilliant. My blazer is sky blue and middle name is also Skye. Just a bit weird that," Jessie said as she went to get changed back.

Josh was laughing to himself in his changing room at his sister's comment about her middle name and the colour of their school uniform. Josh looked at himself in the mirror. It didn't look too bad on him seeing as he was wearing black trousers with it and he had brown hair. He walked out as his sister turned away from Rick and Mike to head back into her changing room. She stopped when she saw him. She was wearing the lilac skirt, white shirt and sky blue blazer with her lilac and blue tie tied very neatly in a perfect knot. She stared at him. "Well you look alright," she told him, looking at his uniform in disgust. Josh laughed and took her place in front of Rick and Mike while Jessie scowled and went and got changed.

Mike looked at him and Rick looked suitably impressed. "Perfect," Mike said. Josh smirked as Elektra and Faith both came out wearing their half of the their uniform that they needed. Elektra looked quite grown up in the blazer which went with the colour of her hair and Faith looked quite sophisticated in the lilac skirt. Josh went and got changed and met Jessie out the front with Rick. She was carrying her bag of uniform – two skirts, six blouses, two blazers and two ties. Mike took Josh's uniform and Faith and Elektra's and went and paid for it. They left the shop and wandered down the road to the pharmacy. Rick and Jessie both went in. Rick handed over his prescription and Jessie went and searched the shelves for her bruise cream. She found it and picked up a pot of it and went to pay for it at the counter while Rick waited for his prescription to be given to him. Jessie waited for him and they both left the shop and met the other four at the minibus. They all climbed in. Jessie was sat in between Josh and Rick. She was getting hot so she pulled her jumper of her head. She heard everyone gasp and Jessie mentally kicked herself. She looked up at the three older children and grimaced.

Mike looked up in his mirror and saw what had happened. He pulled up at Elm Tree House but wouldn't let anyone out. He turned to face them all. "Listen, you can't say anything about this to the others. It's the reason Jessie only wears long sleeves," Mike told them. Rick, Elektra and Faith just stared at her arms. "her mum burnt her as punishment. This is one of the reasons why these two are in our care." Rick nodded but noticed that Josh was refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Rick's suspicions were aroused again. Jessie threw her jumper back on and climbed out the minibus after Josh. Rick followed her and bit his lip. He'd already told Mike about his suspicions and Mike had questioned both of them about what had happened. But Rick knew when people were lying, he'd been dealing with liars most of his life and something about Josh wasn't adding up. Jessie was curled up on the sofa, she'd gone quiet again.

Rick sat down next to her. "Hey Jessie," he said. She nodded at him. "Was it just your mum who abused you?" he asked, picking up her arm gently and pushing the sleeve up a tiny bit to see some of the red welts in her arm. She twirled a piece of ginger hair as she nodded. "Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I turned fifteen and she decided to just hurt me," Jessie said dropping her hair. So Rick knew that bit was true but twirling her hair had given her away. She wasn't the greatest liar. Rick stood up and left her watching the wildlife documentary and almost walked into Elektra. He looked behind him. "Something's not right with them," he said. Elektra raised her eyebrow.

"Really, you sure it's just not two innocent kids, one of which has been physically abused," Elektra suggested. Rick glared at her.

"I'm sure and I'm determined to get to the bottom of it," he replied. Elektra stalked off ignoring him.

**A/N: Amateur lying from Jessie, shame Rick knows a little too much about lies. What is the truth behind it? Let me know what you think, Indigo :)**


	6. First day of school

**Six**

Jessie looked around at all the others in the minibus with them. The majority were wearing the same uniform she, Josh, Rick, Faith and Elektra were wearing. Harry and Jody were the only two wearing bright yellow fleecy jumpers and blue polo shirts that represented the local primary school. Knowing everyone else looked just as bad as she did made her feel a bit better but her red hair was really clashing with her blue blazer. She had her old school PE kit with her which she'd been told would be fine as PE kits were literally just t-shirts, tracksuits and jumpers. Harry and Jody were dropped of first and Mike hurried them inside to morning club. The remaining lot were talking about the whole school assembly due to happen that afternoon. They were all really interested to know what it was about. Josh and Jessie just listened. Apparently the school was built on some old grenades and they had been found but the school was going to have to get rid of them. Everyone wanted to know how.

"It's like that time we found grenades," Gus started. Everyone shushed him and Josh and Jessie exchanged a worried glance. Once at Lakemead School everyone climbed out and Josh and Jessie swung round to face Faith, Elektra and Rick.

"Grenades, at Elm Tree," Jessie said her voice showing her shock. Faith nodded and dragged Josh towards a secluded spot under some trees. Jessie, Elektra and Rick followed.

"Johnny found some in the garden and Harry may have accidently taken the pin out of one putting Gina in hospital while Mike was abroad. The kids were all alone and it went completely downhill," Faith explained.

"Yeah, everyone was out for themselves and Elektra here was lying so she could go to Australia ," Rick added.

"Basically though Gina came back and everything got sorted but Mike doesn't know anything except that we found grenades in the garden. We're not letting Gus tell him what really went on," Elektra finished. Jessie and Josh looked a little stunned.

"grenades, just what we need," Josh said quietly. Jessie scowled at him and he shut up. They walked into the school building. Rick dropped them off at reception so they could get their timetables and find out what year eleven class they were in. Jessie and Josh waited on some hard backed purple chairs. "I think they like blue and purple," Josh muttered to Jessie who giggled.

The receptionist came out and gave them some forms to fill in. They both filled them in rapidly and soon were being given their timetables and told what form they were in and who their teacher was. "Mr Crowhurst is 11J's form teacher. Oh and here he is now," the receptionist said pointing at a young man with spiky blonde hair. He was carrying his laptop and was smiling. He turned to them both.

"Ah. Are this my new form members Mrs Jane?" he asked. Mrs Jane nodded. "Very nice to meet you. If you come with me I'll show you the way to form and I'll find someone in the class to show you around later. Come on then," he said cheerfully. Jessie smiled at her brother. This teacher seemed nice. He led them down two flights of stairs, out a door, across the courtyard, through another door, up a flight of stairs and through a zigzag corridor until they finally reached 11J's form room. He pushed open the door and walked in. The class were sitting sprawled on their desks and chairs. "11J please sit in your chairs properly and show proper school decorum. We've got two new students joining our form. This is..." he paused to look at the files he was holding with their names on. "Joshua and Jessica Thomas. Is Joshua and Jessica or do you have nicknames?" he asked them.

"I'm Josh and she's Jessie," Josh piped up. The class were sorting themselves out and Jessie was relieved when she spotted Frank and Rick sat at the back of the class.

"Very well, let's see then. Jessie do you want to go sit next to Sophie and Josh why don't you sit next to Alex," Mr Crowhurst said pointing to a raven haired girl chewing bubblegum and looking at Jessie with disdain and a raven haired boy who had his nose in a book. Jessie and Josh pulled a face at each other and went and sat where they were told. Mr Crowhurst started calling the register. "Alex Lock," he called. The boy next to Josh mumbled yes. "Sophie Lock," he called next. The girl next to Jessie popped her bubble and replied 'what'. Jessie bit her lip and stayed quiet. "Jessie Thomas," he called.

Jessie smiled, "here sir," Jessie replied politely.

"Josh Thomas," Mr Crowhurst called. Josh responded in the same way Jessie did. Going to a private school they had been brought up well and proper. "So class as I was going to say remember you have PE first and seeing as I'm the PE teacher I thought I'd let you go get changed for PE now so we have the full hour of basketball," Mr Crowhurst said. Jessie exchanged a petrified glance with Josh. "So off you go," he said. Jessie sat stock still.

"You gonna move or like what?" Sophie said from behind her. Jessie stood up and walked tentatively towards Josh. She was shaking her head.

"I can't do it. I don't have a jumper and I can't get changed in front of them," Jessie told him quietly. Rick and Frank came and joined them.

"then tell him," Frank said walking past. Jessie nodded as Rick walked with Frank to the changing rooms. Josh stayed with Jessie to give her support.

"Mr Crowhurst," Jessie said quietly. He turned to look at her. "I can't do PE," she said.

"Why not?" he asked. Jessie bit her lip.

"I can't explain sir," she said politely.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to do it," he said. She sighed and picked up her PE kit and walked towards the changing rooms.

**A/N: Oh dear. Whole form going to find out poor Jessie's secret. Not going to go well this is it. Indigo :)**


	7. PE lesson

**Seven**

_Girls changing rooms_

Jessie stood and bit her lips. All around her the girls were getting changed and the longer she put it off the more attention she was getting. She swallowed hard and took her blazer off revealing her arms. The girls that were closest stopped and stared. Jessie growled at them and they went back to changing. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off revealing the cuts up her back. The whole changing room went silent. Jessie knew what they were staring at. She threw her pale blue t-shirt on to cover up the cuts on her back but was still self-conscious about her arms. She quickly changed her skirt for her tracksuit and ran out into the gym. She sat in the far corner and swung her legs. She was hideous. She pulled out a hair band and tugged all her hair backwards into a ponytail so she could see revealing her scar on her face. She knew what the other girls would say when they came out. Mr Crowhurst still wasn't there yet.

_Boys changing rooms_

Rick was stood next to Josh who was worrying about Jessie. She hadn't been allowed to not take part and he was worried by what the other girls would see. He was so distracted he took his blazer off, unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie. He pulled his shirt off and went to put his black t-shirt on but Rick stopped him by placing his hand on Josh's back. Josh twinged and realised what he'd done. Josh spun round. "Rick I can explain," he started. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"She was abusing you too," Rick said stunned. Josh shook his head.

"No she wasn't. Look I'll explain later but you can't tell Mike," Josh told him. Rick glared but nodded in agreement and Josh pulled his t-shirt on. The pair of them went out into the hall. They both spotted Jessie sat on her own, her bare burnt arms showing. They looked at each other and ran over. "Jessie are you alright?" Josh asked. She looked up and Rick slid backwards on the bench. From her hairline above her right eye to her right ear was what appeared to be a deep scar. Rick stared at her for a while and then came to his senses.

"How... badly... was she abused?" he asked his voice shaking with anger. Josh looked up at him his eyes glistening.

"the extent of damage isn't just what you can see. The right hand side of the stomach is completely covered in purple bruises, the left hand is covered in fading bruises. She has several lacerations and cuts up her back like I do and she has some on her hips," Josh explained quietly. "Oh and the one on her neck." Rick just looked at the pair of them.

"That's awful," he said. He realised that the girls were coming in from the changing rooms and were staring at Jessie with disgusted faces. Mr Crowhurst walked in and was surprised by how quiet it was in the gym. He saw everyone staring in the direction of the two new students and Rick. He walked over and was suddenly alarmed by what he saw.

"This is why she didn't want to do PE isn't it?" he asked. Josh nodded. "Oh why didn't I listen. You two are both in care I should have clicked it had something to do with your past. She's not just burnt or scarred is she?" Both boys shook their head. He nodded. "ok," he crouched down in front of Jessie. "listen Jessie. I'm not going to make you do PE but you're changed now so maybe you should try and give it a go." Jessie nodded.

"I'll do it," she said. "But can I borrow a jumper to cover up my arms?" she asked. He shook his head.

"We don't have any. I'm sorry," he said. Jessie sighed and stood up.

"Oh well, I'll just do it like this," she said and walked towards the rest of the class. Rick and Josh looked at each other with raised eyebrows. The whole class stared at Jessie's arms. Mr Crowhurst signalled for them all to pay him attention.

"ok. So one of our new ones is injured. Just leave her alone and don't stare. If she wants to tell you she will but I doubt she will, just be careful of her arms," Mr Crowhurst said. "Anyway I'm going to split you in to teams of five and you will play against each other." He went round counting out teams of five. Jessie was with Josh, Rick, Frank and Sophie. Sophie was still chewing her bubblegum but was also staring at Jessie's arms.

"So like what happen'd to you arms like?" Sophie asked. Jessie sighed.

"You really don't want to know," Jessie told her unhappily. Frank was staring at them as well.

"Why didn't you say something Jessie?" he said. She shrugged as he team were called up to play. She put on her basketball bib and stood in centre court for the toss up. She hit it and Rick caught it. He bounced it and passed to Frank who threw to Jessie, who dribbled it past the opposite teams, aimed and scored a basket. Rick and Josh hit her on the back as the team retreated to the other end apart from Sophie who was just chewing her gum to one side of the court.

"Good job, we're fairly good at basketball," Jessie muttered to Josh as she intercepted a pass and went haring down to the other end of the court and scored another basket. Josh grinned at her as she came back. Frank then got the ball and scored. They were winning and by the end of their match they won 5-2. They played four other games and won each time. Jessie had scored thirteen baskets, Frank 8, Josh 7 and Rick 6. Sophie had scored one much to everyone's surprise. Jessie hurriedly got changed and walked to maths with the boys. Rick wanted to know everything.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Did you like the twist about Josh also having marks? Indigo :)**


	8. Josh and Jessie's story

**Eight**

Rick, Josh and Jessie were all stood under a willow tree in the playground. They had managed to shrug off Elektra, Frank and Faith so it was just the three of them. "Come on then you told me you'd tell me, well now is your chance," Rick said. Josh looked at Jessie before launching into their story.

_Josh and Jessie's story (Josh is speaking the whole stuff in italics)_

_Mum wasn't the one abusing Jessie. Not fully anyone. I'm the reason for a lot of the cuts and all of the burns. But it wasn't my fault. She was threatening me. She told me to scorch Jessie with the iron and to light a match and hold it under her arm to burn her. She told me if I didn't she'd kill me.. or Jessie. And to prove she meant it, if I was slow she'd take a knife to my back and cut me. I'd bleed and Jessie would cry. She didn't like watching me be hurt so she told me to just do as mum said to protect me. Jessie used to be the overprotective one. She was the one I'd hide behind when I got shy. It was never her being the shy one. So I did as mum told me. I hurt my own sister because we were being threatened. I only have a few cuts because I only defied mum a couple of times because Jessie got too upset watching me get hurt for her. When I wasn't in mum used to use Jessie as a punch bag and she threw her into the kitchen sink a couple of times. It's why she has bruises. Jessie's scar comes from mum. She get really angry and just cut her for no reason. It carried on for weeks. The cuts on Jessie's back are me though, because mum told me to. We never called social services or let anyone see us hurt because mum said if we did she'd kill us both._

_The night before we got taken into care was the night Jessie got her burn on her neck. Our neighbours heard her scream and called the police who took us into care. When Jessie told you our mum sellotaped a lit match to her neck she was lying slightly. I sellotaped the match to her neck. Mum lit it while it was on her helping to burn her skin more. I helped to torture my sister. I hate myself for that and I have to live with the guilt everyday and see her in pain and agony and the looks she gets from people when they see her marks. How would you like it?_

Rick listened quietly. Jessie started sobbing halfway through. "You shouldn't feel guilty Josh," Jessie said tearfully. "It's all mum's fault." Jessie turned to Rick. "We've been lying to everyone because if they found out Josh was the one hurting me they'd split us up and we don't want that to happen. Please Rick you can't say anything." Rick watched the two of them intently.

"Alright. I promise," he said slowly. "But you should of done something about it earlier." Jessie brushed her tears away and curled up on the floor with her brothers arms around her.

"I couldn't. And I wish I could of. I've hurt my sister and I can't forgive myself," Josh told him. The whistle blew and the three of them stood up and wandered back towards the school building. Rick watched the pair of them. So his suspicions had been partly right but Josh had been doing it under duress. They walked to English all together and sat down on a table with Frank.

Jessie looked over at Sophie who had her feet on her desk and was still chewing bubblegum. "Does she ever stop chewing or say anything in proper English?" Jessie asked. Rick laughed.

"meet Sophie and Alex Lock. They are twins as well. Alex is the complete opposite of Sophie. He is studious, hard working and like you two well-spoken. Sophie is... too be honest a chav. She doesn't shut up and she cheats on all her homework," Rick explained. Jessie looked at them.

"I can't imagine such dissimilar people being related," Josh said watching them both. "I mean me and Jessie are quite alike. Both sporty and both academically average. Although I will admit she is better at sport than me, just," Josh added.

"yeah and credit where credit is due, Josh is brighter than me," Jessie said laughing. She turned her attention to the task in hand, creative writing for her coursework. "Josh do you reckon we could just print of a copy of our one from our old school?" she asked. Josh looked at her.

"Yeah. If your prepared to hack into our old school's mainframe and risk prison Jessie. No just redo it," Josh told her. Jessie sighed and picked up her pen to start writing. She could remember what her creative story had been about. She started scribbling what she could remember. Rick stared at her.

"Is she plan on doing an exact copy?" he asked watching the speed at which she was writing.

"She has a photographic memory. She can probably remember exactly what she wrote last time and is probably doing an exact copy. To be fair it got her an A* at our last school and that was a private one where it's almost impossible to get an A* as the boundaries are so high," Josh explained.

"In that case she's almost guaranteed an A* here then. We have very low expectations," Frank told him.

**A/N: So now you know the full story. Josh was hurting Jessie but only because he was being threatened. Do you think Rick should go back on his promise and tell? Let me know, Indigo :)**


	9. Arrested!

**Nine**

Rick, Frank, Jessie, Josh, Elektra and Faith all walked home together after school. They were walking up the drive to the front door when a silver car pulled up the drive. They stopped and watched to see who it was. Claire stepped out of the car and Jessie and Josh automatically moved closer together. She walked over to them both and glared at them. "Inside the pair of you, I need a word," Claire said angrily. Jessie and Josh glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea what it was about. All six of them walked into the house but Jessie and Josh trailed into the office. Mike and Gina were already in there. They stood in front of Gina's desk and smiled. Claire shook her head. She threw onto the desk some flat CD's. Jessie pulled a face at them. She went to pick one up but Claire put her hand down on top of them to stop her. Jessie pulled her hand back.

"Do either of you have any idea what these are?" Claire asked. Jessie shook her head as Josh looked at them before shrugging and shaking his head. "really?" she asked. They both nodded. There was a long pause.

Jessie sighed. "well are you going to tell us or not? Because you see I've got lots of homework I could be doing," Jessie said irritated. Mike indicated they should sit down. Josh sat on the chair and Jessie sat on his lap. They switched the computer on and slipped the first CD into it. They turned the computer screen round to face them. Jessie and Josh saw it was their living room on the screen. Jessie looked confused but Josh's face fell. He'd guessed what was going to happen next. The moment he thought this, a crash could be heard from the kitchen followed by a squeak of nervousness. The living room door opened and Jessie backed into the living room, their mum facing her holding a knife at Josh's neck. She slipped the knife into Josh's hand, then grabbed Jessie and the rope from behind the TV. She sat Jessie down on the chair and tied her to it.

Jessie's face fell at this. Now even she knew what was going on. Their mum had been clever. She'd filmed it all, but had never physically hurt Jessie herself in front of the camera. She'd got Josh to do that. But she'd also never threatened Josh in the living room; that always happened elsewhere in the house.

They kept watching. Their mum had moved away and whispered something in Josh's ear. His hand was shaking as he moved towards Jessie, their mum hovering behind him. She pulled Jessie's ginger hair out of her eyes and Jessie looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Jessie," they heard the video Josh say. He placed the knife point at her hairline. It was over in a blink, a slip of a hand and there was blood pouring down Jessie's face. On the video Jessie screamed in pain and burst into tears.

Josh was watching this stony faced. When Jessie screamed in the video his stomach flipped. He hated that noise. He'd had nightmares about it. He'd hurt his sister. He was worried what was going to happen next.

Their mum took the knife from Josh's hand, walked out the room. They heard the click of the lock and saw Josh untie Jessie from the chair. He pulled off his t-shirt and ripped it to get thin strips of material. He pressed it against Jessie's head as he got her to lie on the floor with her head higher. Jessie was still crying but by now so was Josh. "I'm so sorry Jessie," he said. She sighed.

"I know, it's ok. At least it's me she's hurting and not you," Jessie stated. The video flickered and it ended.

Claire, Mike and Gina turned and looked at the pair of siblings. Claire held up the other disks. "They all show you hurting Jessie, Josh. Not your mum, you. You burnt her neck with your mum's help. You sellotaped the matchstick to her neck and then your mum lit it." Claire sighed. Mike turned to Josh.

"There is no evidence of your mum hurting Jessie apart from that last time. It's all you Josh. We need an explanation," Mike said.

Outside the door Rick and Elektra, who had become good friends with Jessie, were listening to what was being said. Both exchanged a glance with each other. 'They can't think he did it, can they?' Elektra mouthed. Rick nodded. 'I think they already do,' he mouthed back. The doorbell rang, both kids moved away from the door and hid behind the sofa as Gina came out. She answered the door and invited the people in.

"Just wait here yeah," she said. Rick and Elektra peered over the top of the sofa and saw two policemen stood outside the office door. Elektra and Rick exchanged worried glances.

Meanwhile, in the office, Jessie and Josh heard the doorbell go. Gina got up and left. Josh turned to Mike. "She threatened me," he stated. "but she was clever," he said in despair. "if she installed them do you really think she would hurt Jessie or threaten me in front of them when she knows it would be evidence against her. She always threatened me when we were in our room. She beat Jessie up in our bedroom, the kitchen. She threw Jessie against the metal of the sink, hence the bruising. You know the extent of Jessie's injuries. She's covered in bruises. Where in the videos do I bruise my sister? I don't. That's mum, doing it elsewhere in the house." Gina walked back in. "She threatened me and told me if I didn't do it she'd kill me. Jessie always got upset at that. She used to be protective of me. She used to tell me to do what mum said to protect me. I hated doing it. If I could go back, I would have phoned social services sooner. But I can't," Josh growled. Mike nodded.

"Josh you realise this has given us an issue," Mike told him. The office door opened again and two policemen walked in. "I'm so sorry Josh." The policemen walked over to the chair. Gina prised Jessie off of Josh.

"Joshua Moon Thomas we are arresting you on a charge of GBH and child abuse," one of the policemen said. At this Jessie screamed out loud. The policeman carried on over her screaming as the other one handcuffed Josh's hands behind his back. "You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be used as evidence in court," the policeman said loudly over Jessie's screams.

"Josh... No!" Jessie shouted. "You can't do this. Josh! Josh!" she shouted, struggling against Gina as the policemen led Josh out the office. Jessie finally managed to break free and ran after them but Josh was already in the car and the policemen were starting to drive away. "No! Josh!" she screamed as the car left. Mike and Gina came out and put their hands on Jessie's shoulders, who was kneeling on the floor crying.

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that. Did you like the twist or not? Please let me know what you thought and what might happen. Indigo :)**


	10. Quiet

**Ten**

Dinner was very subdued that night. Everyone had either seen or heard what had happened between the policemen and the siblings. Jessie, whose place at the table had been established between Faith and Tee, didn't even turn up to dinner. There were two gaps at the table. "But why has Josh been taken to prison? What's he done?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. Whatever he has done, Jessie didn't care about," Frank said angrily, using his fists to show his anger. Rick and Elektra who had both been caught spying behind the sofa by Mike were refusing to look up from their plates of spaghetti. They had been expressly forbidden from telling anyone what had happened.

"That is a matter for the police to know, not you Gus," Mike told him. With two gaps at the table he was feeling the departure of Josh strongly.

"Why shouldn't he know?" a voice from the kitchen doorway said angrily. Everyone spun round to face Jessie. "They are going to find out anyway. Do you really think I can keep it up?" Jessie asked. Jessie pulled her jumper off and showed everyone her burns, she then tugged her hair back into a ponytail to show them the scar. "This isn't even a half of my injuries. But Josh has been arrested for causing them. Because our mum is a lying, cheating snake," Jessie said through gritted teeth. She didn't care about the looks everyone was giving her. "She installed a camera into our living room, then made my brother burn me, cut me and hurt me. He did it because he was threatened by her, but elsewhere in the house. And because I told him I'd rather be hurt than him. But no-one believes us. We're just care kids. Who cares about the truth?" Jessie sat down in between Rick and Elektra, in her brother's seat. She glared resolutely at Mike and Gina, who couldn't look at the animosity showing in her eyes and had to lower their gaze. Jessie shrugged and left the kitchen.

Rick watched her go and thought about what he'd learnt earlier. He'd promised not to tell but maybe now was a time to break that promise. He bit his lip. Jessie had a point though. No-one ever did listen to care kids. Mike had ignored Rick's suspicions about Josh and then when he'd been proved right, he couldn't look at Rick. Rick decided he had to try. "Mike, I need a word, now!" he said standing up and putting his hands either side of his plate. Mike followed him out to the office.

"They are going to kill me for this," Rick muttered to himself. Mike looked at him strangely. "Listen, they told me the truth earlier on today. About their story. He was being threatened. Their mum threatened to kill Josh with a knife if he didn't do as he was told to Jessie." Mike sighed.

"No Rick, it's a lie," Mike said. Rick shook his head.

"No it's not. I've seen evidence. In PE today. I know you know that Jessie has cuts on her back. So does Josh. He has six and they are all quite deep," Rick explained. "If he refused to hurt her their mum cut his back, which made Jessie cry and tell him to do it. She didn't want to see her brother hurt. If you don't believe me, just look at his back," Rick told Mike angrily. "It's the truth." Rick walked out the office and went upstairs to his room. He walked in and at first didn't register the curled up figure on Josh's bed. When he noticed it, he walked over and saw Jessie peering out the covers. She was still crying. Rick sat her up and pulled her towards him, holding her close to him in a hug. Without Josh, Jessie was alone and Rick would have to take on her brother's role and protect her. They sat like that for a long time until finally Jessie's crying subsided. Rick looked down. She was still awake but was gazing into space.

"Jess," Rick started tentatively. "You know the promise I made earlier today. I may have broken it and told Mike about Josh's cuts on his back." He bit his lip as Jessie took it in. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have told him myself and it might be what saves Josh," Jessie said. Gina came into the room to tell Rick to go to bed. She saw Jessie on the bed with Rick and went over to her.

"It will be ok Jessie. He won't be able to hurt you again," Gina said assuming she was upset because of what had happened to her. Jessie threw her brother's duvet off her.

"He... wasn't... hurting... me," she shouted, her sentence punctuated with sobs. "I hate you. I hate you all. No-one ever listens. EVER!" She ran out the room and up the attic stairs to her room. She say on her bed looking through the skylight at the stars.

Rick glared at Gina. "Nice going, she'd only just stopped crying," he said sarcastically. He stood up from his bed and went and picked up his pyjamas.

"Drop the attitude Rick," Gina told him sternly. He ignored her and soon heard his door close. He looked out his bedroom window and stared at the stars. He wondered if he would have a visitor in the night even without Josh being there.

Elektra, Faith, Carmen and Tee were all stood on the landing outside Carmen, Faith and Elektra's room and heard Jessie shout. Elektra rolled her eyes. "Hmmm. That's the gratitude we get for showing concern," she said when Jessie shouted she hated everyone.

"I don't think she means it," Tee said quietly. Faith nodded in agreement. "I think she's just upset." Tee walked up towards the attic stairs.

"Tee don't," Carmen said, scared Jessie would go off on one at Tee and hurt her. Tee shrugged.

"I don't think she'll hurt me," she said confidently and went up the stairs. Jessie was sat on her bed. "hi Jessie. I was wondering, if you wanted to sleep in my room with me tonight? For some company?" Tee asked. Jessie looked up at her and nodded.

"That would be nice," Jessie said.

**A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review regardless of what you thought. Indigo :)**


	11. Police Station

**Eleven**

Josh stared broodingly out of the police car. They had only just left Elm Tree House and already he felt as though a part of him was missing. He'd seen Jessie run after him and had seen how distressed she was and that is what had worried him. He had no idea how Jessie would cope without him, or him without her. The policemen in front were talking in low murmurs. "People like him should be locked up for life, especially for what he did to her," the one who had read Josh's right was saying. Josh scowled.

"There has to be a reason behind it. I don't think he would have hurt his sister like that without good reason. Maybe he was telling the truth and he has been threatened," the other one replied. Josh smiled lightly. "Besides have you ever seen someone so determined to stop us from taking a family member who's been abusing them before? I think they both know something." Josh rested his head back against the window and stared at the scenery. The car pulled up at the police station and Josh waited until the door was opened for him to get out. He glanced down at his handcuffed hands. They were really itching his wrists but he couldn't do anything about it. He was led into the station and his handcuffs were taken off. He was asked to hand over everything in his pockets. He handed over his mobile. His one contact with his sister. Everything else of his was at home. He was led to a small cell and told to wait. He sat on the thin mattress of the bed and stared out of the window at the stars. He wondered what Jessie was doing just then. The door opened and Claire walked in and smiled at him.

"Come on then. Let's get this sorted. You've been assigned a lawyer," Claire told Josh. Josh stood up and followed her out and to an interview room, escorted by a police officer. They sat down on the far side of the table. The lawyer was already there. Two inspectors entered the room and sat opposite Josh.

"The time is 18:52. Present DCI Lawrence and DI Jones. Also present, the accused – Joshua Thomas, his care worker Claire Banks and Lawyer Jameson. Interview commencing. Joshua, have you seen these?" DCI Lawrence said, turning a tape on and throwing the CD's onto the table. "for the benefit of the tape, we have shown him evidence no. 1" Josh glared at the offending CD's. "Joshua nodded in response to the question. Is that you on the tape?"

Josh grit his teeth together. "yes and before you ask that is my sister and mum," Josh growled.

"So you admit it is you that is torturing your sister?" DI Jones asked kindly. Josh nodded. "Suspect confirmed it was. Why are you doing it?"

"because my mum threatened me. She said if I didn't she'd kill me. Jessie is overprotective of me and told me to just do as she said. She always got upset if mum hurt me," Josh explained calmly, his voice calmer than he felt.

"There is no evidence of this. There is only your word and possibly your sister's if we asked her. For the tape Joshua's sister is Jessica Thomas of Elm Tree House care home. Is there any evidence you can provide us with to prove this?" DCI Lawrence asked. Josh thought hard about the options available. Tell the police about his cuts or risk going to prison. He bit his lip, he really didn't want anyone to know. But it could get him back with Jessie. He went to answer when there was a knock at the door. Another police officer entered. "For the benefit of the tape PC Williams has entered the room."

"Sorry there is a careworker from Elm Tree here to see you. Says he is called Michael Milligan and it's important apparently," PC Williams said. Josh breathed out. Questioning would have to wait but if Mike was there that must mean that Rick or Jessie had told him about his cuts. Josh was escorted back to the cells. He sat on the bed and waited.

"he is a young kid. Who I have reason to believe has been tortured himself," Mike could be heard. Josh stood up and walked towards the door to listen.

"It doesn't matter, if he has the mum will be prosecuted for GBH and torture of both children. It doesn't change the fact he tortured his sister," the policeman was saying. "he may get a lower sentence but he will still end up in a young offenders. I'm sorry. You can see him if you like." There was a murmur of consent, a jangle of keys. Josh stepped away from the door and as it swung open saw Mike.

"Josh. I'm sorry. Rick told me about the marks. I have to check," he said quietly. Josh nodded and shrugged his school blazer off before lifting up his shirt to reveal the cuts. "So it's true? She threatened you and cut you if you didn't do it?" Josh nodded. "I'm sorry Josh. We didn't realise. You'll be ok and we'll look after Jessie. You never know a miracle might happen and you get off the hook." Mike said glaring at the policeman behind him. Josh nodded.

"Can you pass a message on to her for me?" Josh asked. Mike nodded. "Tell her, I love her no matter what happens and I'll always be there for her when she needs me." Mike nodded again and left. The door was closed and locked again. Josh was all alone.

**A/N: I thought you might like to see what had happened to Josh after he'd been arrested. Indigo :)**


	12. Night

**Twelve**

Tee woke up and looked over at the camp bed opposite. There was no-one in it. Tee glanced at the clock. It was 2:48am. She wondered where Jessie might have gone. She went upstairs to the attic but Jessie wasn't there so she went back downstairs and along the corridor towards Rick's room. She pushed open the door and was stunned to see Rick wide awake with his arms wrapped around Jessie. Tee pushed the door open fully. Rick looked up. "See I told you she'd get worried," he said to her. Tee sat down at the end of his bed and waited as Jessie and Rick manoeuvred themselves until they were sat Rick, Jessie and Tee in a line on the bed with their feet hanging over the edge.

"he's right. I was worried. I'd thought you'd run away. We've had a few of them," Tee said quietly. She'd left Rick's door open and across the corridor Harry's door was also open. They didn't want to wake them up. They sat there in silence until Jessie broke it.

"it's not fair. Josh didn't hurt me on purpose because he wanted to. He did it because he was threatened and I told him to. And now he's going to go to prison because of me and mum's going to get away with it," Jessie said angrily. Tee shook her head violently.

"No she won't. I heard Mike telling Gina that she admitted to hurting you, at least the bruises and apparently some cuts on your hips. She's admitted to that but she's got Josh in trouble for everything else," Tee said gently, pushing her blonde plait behind her shoulder. She reached up and brushed Jessie's ginger hair out of her eye and looked at her scar. "that looks painful," she stated.

Jessie shrugged. "I've never really thought about it since it happened. Not until today anyway when we were shown Josh doing it to me. It must have hurt a lot more than I remember because the scream I made was slightly piercing," Jessie remarked. Rick smirked.

"Slightly?" he asked. "Me and Elektra could hear it from outside the office and it must have affected our hearing as we didn't hear Gina coming until she'd almost opened the office door," Rick told her. Jessie giggled. The sound made Rick and Tee relax. They heard pattering down the corridor and Harry poked his head, and Jeff's, round the door.

"I thought I heard you," he said. He walked over to the bed and climbed onto it and sat on Jessie's lap. "Jeff said he heard laughing and wanted to see who it was," Harry told them sincerely. Jessie smiled. Harry and Jeff never failed to make her smile. Harry turned his head to look up at the scarred teenager. "Jeff wants to know, does it hurt?" he asked pointing to the white line on Jessie's face.

Jessie smiled down at them. "Would you like to know as well Harry?" Jessie asked. Harry nodded. "No, not anymore. It used to. When it first happened. Do you want to touch it?" she asked. Harry bit his lip but made Jeff nod his head. "ok, then do it gently and don't press it." Jessie said tucking her hair behind her ear so he could reach up. Harry stretched his fingers towards her face and placed two fingers on the scar. He ran them down the length of it.

"it's cold and smooth," he said. Jessie nodded. "is it always colder than the rest of your skin?" he asked. Jessie nodded.

"Always. It's not massively different in winter but I suppose in the summer it's going to be quite a big difference in temperature," Jessie told him. Harry wrapped his arms round Jessie's neck.

"Do you miss your brother?" he asked. Jessie nodded. "Is he a bad person?" Harry asked bluntly. Jessie shook her head.

"He's misunderstood Harry," Tee told him. "like you were when you first got here and we couldn't understand you, like Frank is sometimes when he stumbles over words." Harry nodded.

Jeff whispered in Harry's ear. "We can be your brother. Everyone here is my mum so everyone could be your brother for you," Harry told Jessie. Jessie smiled.

"Well I don't think Tee or Carmen would appreciate being a boy but I think you could make a good brother," Jessie said quietly. "Your my little brother and I'm your big sister. And bigger siblings always look out for their younger sibling. So I'll look out for you," she finished quietly. Harry hugged her again and slipped off the bed. Rick looked at her.

"He didn't mean to upset you," Rick started. She shook her head.

"he didn't, he was voicing what he wanted and I understand that. Come on, let's go to bed," Jessie said standing up.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is my shortest chapter so far but I just love Harry in this chapter. As I was writing it I could hear his voice saying the lines and it sounded so cute. Sorry, I'm rambling now. Might shut up. Maybe... Indigo :)**


	13. Rumors

**Thirteen**

The whispers followed Jessie round school the whole of the next day.

"I heard she was burnt in a house fire."

"No it was definitely an iron that's caused the burns on her arms."

"I heard her mum died and that's when they found out she'd been abused."

"no I heard her mum was going on trial for GBH towards her."

"it was her brother. I mean why else would he not be at school."

Jessie glared at the five girls who she'd just walked past and were clearly talking about her. Rick was by her side and Elektra was rolling up her blazer ready to beat them up. Jessie rested her hands on her arms. "leave them. Let them stew it over. Maybe then they will come up with the real reason," Jessie mumbled.

Elektra raised her eyebrows. "yeah like the real truth is so easy to work out," she said sarcastically. Rick and Jessie laughed. There was a sudden hush on the playground. Rick, Elektra and Jessie all spun round to see what had happened. A police car had appeared at the school gates. Jessie suddenly felt Rick and Elektra holding her arms very tightly. They had spotted what Jessie hadn't. Josh being escorted across the playground with a policeman. Jessie finally spotted it. She thought about running towards him but stopped herself. Rick and Elektra were both quite a bit stronger than her and it might affect Josh's case if she ran at him.

Josh was refusing to look at them. He'd spotted them and wanted to talk to them but he was only at school to pick up his school work and then he was off to a temporary holding prison before his trial. He'd noticed the looks he'd caught too. He had wondered why he couldn't just stay in the car but then it had occurred to him there was only one policeman escorting him to the temporary prison so he'd had to get out with them. He walked into his form room, surprising himself that he remembered the way. Mr Crowhurst looked up as he entered. "oh yes Josh. You need work don't you?" he said. 11J started filing into the classroom as he was searching in his drawers for the work his teacher had set him. Jessie, Frank and Rick walked in last. Frank clapped a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"alright mate?" he asked, knowing full well he wasn't. Rick smiled at him while Jessie dithered behind him. The policeman was tensed to pounce but Jessie decided to throw caution to the wind and jumped on her brother and gave him a hug.

"I love you," she managed to breath in his ear before the policeman had wrestled her off him. Josh mouthed 'I love you too' towards her. She was shoved towards her desk but she didn't care. She'd seen him again and he was still ok. She slumped in her chair next to Sophie and stuck her legs on to the top of her desk and just watched Mr Crowhurst stumble around trying to find Josh's work. Rick, who was sat behind Jessie, leaned towards her.

"nice one Jessie," Rick whispered. Jessie turned and smiled at him and Frank. Josh had finally been given his work and both were leaving the class. Mr Crowhurst turned back to the class.

"Ok then, let's do the register," Mr Crowhurst started as about a dozen hands shot into the air. He sighed. "And no you can't know why Josh has been arrested." Sophie kept her arm up.

"In that case Sir, I won't ask you. Jessie, why has your brother been arrested and Rick and Frank why has Josh been arrested?" Sophie asked cheekily. Jessie laughed loudly and shook her head. Rick just shook his head while Frank just smirked.

"No chance Sophie but good attempt," Jessie said laughing. The door of their form room opened again.

"Sorry Mr Crowhurst can I borrow Jessica please?" Mrs Jane, the receptionist said. "The headmaster wants to see her." Mr Crowhurst nodded and Jessie paled. She hadn't yet met the school's headmaster but it can't be for any good reason why she was being told to meet him now. She dropped her legs off the table, grabbed her bag and followed Mrs Jane towards the headteacher's office. Mrs Jane was talking to herself.

"Are you alright Mrs Jane?" Jessie asked when the muttering got more violent. Mrs Jane nodded and indicated that Jessie should sit on one of the blue chairs they had reached. Jessie glanced at the door she was stood in front of. 'Mr Daniel Morgan, Headteacher' a gold plaque on the front read. Jessie swallowed hard and sat down while Mrs Jane entered the room. Jessie stared hard at the wall opposite hoping it would move and swallow her up. She double checked her school uniform. As usual it was immaculate which was a relief to her. Mrs Jane tottered out and down the corridor. Jessie waited for the words she was dreading.

"Jessica can you come in please?" a kind voice called out. Jessie stood up and walked through the door. Sat behind a mahogany desk was a young man around 25 years of age, with floppy blonde hair. Her headteacher. Jessie was shocked that their headteacher was so young. "Please sit down," he said indicating the chair in front of his desk. Jessie sat down and waited for him to continue. "firstly welcome to Lakemead school. I hope you are settling in alright," he started. Jessie nodded. "good. Pleased to hear it. Now the police came in today as you probably saw. They came and had a bit of a discussion with me about your brother's trial. Now you are a witness for the defence of your brother but also could be called up by the prosecution to witness against him. We have to prepare you for this as it may happen. The date of the trial has been set for two days from now and you will have the whole day off school to attend it. If the prosecution do call you as a witness, you have no choice but to stand trial and answer their questions truthfully. As a witness for the prosecution you do run the risk of having your words twisted but when you are a defence witness you will be able to tell your side. We can't make any promises about what will happen to Josh, I'm afraid." Mr Morgan leaned forward. "I'm really sorry Jessica. I wish there was more we could do but there isn't." Jessie nodded. "ok, you may go. It was lovely to meet you," he said. Jessie shook his hand and smiled as she left the room. So she was going to have to stand up in court. Well maybe she could save her brother.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the trial. I'm still deciding what to do about the next chapter. I'm hoping it will be accurate so will have to do some research. Indigo :)**


	14. The trial

**Fourteen**

**Jessie's POV**

I was sat in a waiting room. Mike had dropped me off and was now sat in the court hearing. Both of my family members were on trial today. Josh was first. I'd googled GBH under duress. Turns out he may still be charged with GBH but will get a lesser sentence of up to a year if found that he was under duress. That's where I come in. To prove that. I wasn't allowed contact with Josh or anyone else until I'd been in the court room. For the second time. I had been called as a witness for the prosecution. They were going first in the trial. I knew that much. A tall lady came in and signalled for me to follow her. I was shaking as I followed her through the courtroom to the witness box. I was asked to 'tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth'.

"Jessica Thomas, hello. Is this your brother standing trial?" the prosecution asked.

"Yes," I said. The less words I said the better it was for Josh.

"in these video clips is it your brother holding an iron and knives?" I was asked.

"yes," I admitted.

"So he is the one hurting you in the footage?" the prosecution continued.

"In the footage, yes," I replied, hoping my use of the word footage would stir doubt about the situation.

"So that is you that Joshua is cutting and burning?" the prosecution asked.

"yes," I said.

"I rest my case," the prosecution said. The defence lawyer stood up.

"Due to the fact that Jessica is my own witness I do not wish to question her now as this is a traumatic experience for her," Lauren said. That was Josh's lawyer. I liked her. We'd met twice and each time she had told me exactly what was going to happen, and not treated me like I was stupid. I spotted Mike in the crowd. I was stunned to see how many people had turned up to see my brother and mother's trial. I stood down from my platform and went back to my holding room. I knew I could be waiting for hours, dependent on how much evidence the prosecution had bar the video footage and me. Mum wasn't allowed to witness for them as she was also being charged of my abuse.

I waited patiently and was relieved when Claire, Mike and Lauren came in at around 12 with some sandwiches and a drink for me. They sat down. I ate slowly. I felt sick with worry about what was happening and wasn't very hungry. I just wanted Josh back with me or to know the outcome. Lauren turned to me. "Well done earlier. The lack of response you gave them meant they couldn't pick holes and the use of footage definitely made the jury sit up and listen more carefully to your answers. Now we just have to get through our case. The prosecution has finished. Remember they will cross-examine you regardless of the fact you are their witness as they will want to discredit what you say that is against them. You just have to keep a clear head and answer the questions truthfully. I'm calling you up first so that you can watch the rest of the trial. I thought you might appreciate that," Lauren told me. I threw my sandwich back onto the plate.

"Yeah, I'd like to watch the rest. Thanks Lauren," I said. She smiled and walked out, back to Josh. Claire and Mike stayed with me.

"you'll do fine," Mike told me.

40 minutes later I was stood in the same spot as earlier. This time though I was looking at Lauren and Josh rather than the prosecution. I'd been told to look at them when being asked questions but respond to the jury.

"Jessica, welcome back. Sorry about the wait," Lauren started after I'd read the oath again. "Firstly how old are you and Joshua?" she asked.

"fifteen. We'll be sixteen in November," I told the jury. She was clarifying how much I knew about my brother so the jury would recognise the relationship between us both.

"And how long has Joshua had a scar on his nose for?" she asked. The prosecution looked like they wanted to object but held their tongue,

"Five and a half years. I pushed him off the swing at the park and the swing swung back and hit him in the nose," I admitted.

"Very well. Tell me was Joshua burning and cutting you since you've both turned fifteen?" Lauren asked. This was something the prosecution had asked me earlier.

"Joshua has burnt my arms and neck and cut my back and face several times since we turned fifteen," I said keeping my nerve.

"Are you aware of why he did it?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied confidently to the jury.

"And what is the reason?" Lauren asked.

"Our mum had threatened him. She'd told him that if he didn't do as she said she would kill him and me. As a result I convinced Josh that him hurting me was better for both of us as we'd be still be together and still be alive. He wasn't doing out of spite or because he wanted to hurt me. It was in both of our best interests," I said clearly looking each one of the twelve jury members in the eyes as I spoke.

"There is an issue in that though. The prosecution have footage of your living room which show Josh hurting you but never any threats. Can you clear up for the jury where these threats happened?" Lauren asked.

"Objection," the prosecution shouted.

"On what grounds?" the judge asked.

"On the grounds of... objection removed," the prosecution admitted finding no issue with the question.

"Yes. Josh was always threatened outside of the living room, usually the kitchen after mum had thrown me up against the sink or in our bedroom which we shared," I calmly replied. My voice sounded a lot calmer than I felt.

**A/N: Thought I'd cut this here as it's getting long. You can read the rest of the trial in the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far, Indigo :)**


	15. The verdict

**Fifteen**

**Jessie's POV**

I was still being asked questions by Lauren but was getting more confident in my answers the longer I stood in front of the jury.

"Jessica, the jury have seen the footage of your injuries. I was wondering would you be prepared to show the jury and everyone else in the courtroom the extent of your injuries by taking your jumper and top of for me?" Lauren asked. This was the bit I wasn't looking forward to.

"yes I would be willing to," I said. Lauren looked at the judge for confirmation that this was allowed. He looked down at me.

"Jessica, you may get down from the box and stand on the pedestal over here," he told me indicating a brown wooden box in front of the jury. The court room guards unlocked the front of the witness box and led me over to the pedestal.

Lauren interrupted as I got there. "however due to the fact she's under eighteen, only the judge and jury may see these injuries so is it possible to take her somewhere in private?" Lauren asked. I'd been expecting it. I wasn't allowed to take off my top in front of everyone as images of me could be reproduced and spread which was illegal. The judge nodded and the twelve jurors, myself, Lauren and the judge all left the courtroom and went back to the jury's back room where they discussed the evidence. I stood in front of them all. "You are not allowed to repeat what you see to anyone," Lauren told them. I pulled my jumper off and then my top. I let all thirteen of them look at all the individual injuries including the scar on my face. I felt a little awkward. Once they were done I pulled my top back on but just picked up my jumper. We were led back to the courtroom.

"For those not present I can inform you that Jessica has several cuts on her hips and bruises covering her ribs and stomach as well as several cuts up her back and the burns on her arms and the scar on her face. Jessica in the video footage Josh is not seeing causing the bruising or the cuts up your hips. Can you tell the jury how you received the injuries?" Lauren said addressing the whole courtroom.

I turned and faced the jury. "My mother was abusive towards me and constantly threw me against the kitchen sink which was metal and punched me causing the bruises. If Josh wasn't in the house, she would cut me on my hips in the kitchen not the living room, probably because she knew about the cameras she'd installed," I answered. There were a few murmurs from the jury and I wondered what they were saying and thinking.

"thank you Jessica. One last question: you say Josh was being threatened is there any evidence that you know of to support this and if she what is it and why is it there?" Lauren conceded.

I turned back to the jury confident of this answer. "Josh has six lateral cuts on his back. He received these by refusing to do as mum said or not doing as she said quick enough, as evidence to prove she would kill us if he didn't do it." Lauren smiled at me and sat down. I turned to face the prosecution.

He had a grim smiled on his face. "You say your mum knew about the camera's in the living room yet you claim you had no idea they were there. How do you know your mum knew they were there?" he asked. I smiled grimly back.

"Mum told the police about them, the police got the footage and told Claire our social worker about the footage. Claire then told me this," I replied.

"The cuts on your brother's back. How do we know he didn't do them to himself to give us cause for belief that he was being threatened?" the prosecution asked.

"When the jury see them they will be able to see they are lateral cuts at a height where Josh would be unable to do it to himself," I said smoothly.

"How do we know you didn't do it?" the prosecution asked.

"Objection," shouted Lauren. "This has nothing to do with the reason Jessica is here," she said. The judge thought for a minute.

"objection overruled, I'd like to see how Jessica handles this question," he said.

In the time that had been going on I had been preparing what to say. "You don't know. You're right you only have my word. But I'm under oath to tell the truth and I'm an honest person. Regardless of the fact my brother's future depends on this outcome I wouldn't lie to save him" I answered carefully. The prosecution let it rest and I was allowed to go sit with Mike in the audience. Now I just had to watch as Josh got questioned himself and our neighbours.

Everyone was congregated outside the courtroom and hour and a half later. All the evidence had been given. Josh had looked small and lonely up in the witness box on his own in his orange jumpsuit of his temporary prison. Our neighbours had done well, not letting the prosecution change their view on what they knew had happened such as the shouting through walls and increased quietness of both of us. Josh had almost cracked under the furious intent of the prosecution but had still made a convincing argument. It was down to the jury to find him guilty or not guilty now and the judge to decide the sentence. We were all called back and me and Mike were sat in the front row of benches behind the prosecution with a clear view of Josh. The jury entered and then the judge.

"have you come to an agreement by which you all agree?" The judge asked the head juror. She nodded. "And the verdict."

The juror looked out at the audience and her eyes locked with me. "We find Joshua Thomas guilty of GBH," she started, my heart sank. That was Josh's fate. "but due to the circumstances and the evidence produced we have reason to believe that he committed it under duress of his and his sister Jessica Thomas's lives." She sat down. My heart felt like it was pounding a thousand beats per minute. The judge nodded.

"I would agree. Therefore it is for me to decide what the sentence is, up to one year in a youth offenders institute," the judge said clearly. My heart pounded harder and harder. "I have thought this through and I am sentencing Joshua Thomas to three months," at this I screamed out loud, "in a youth offenders institute, with the chance of parole after a month. Take him away and clear the court." I was sobbing. I tried to jump over the barrier to Josh. The courtroom guard grabbed me by the waist and held me tight.

"Josh!" I screamed.

"Jessie!" he screamed back. I struggled and kicked out. It got me nowhere, except an overnight police cell.

**A/N: I so badly wanted to put them back together but there is so much I can do with them separated and then when Josh gets out they may get their happy ending, Indigo :)**


	16. The second trial

**Sixteen**

**Jessie's POV**

My night in the overnight police cell meant that my mum's trial had had to be postponed until the prosecution's witness was 'sufficiently calm enough to speak and act rationally'. I was rational. I was completely rational. This was my brother being carted off to prison for three months, how did they expect me to react. I was also banned from the courtroom except for when being a witness. I was sat back in the same room as the day before. Lauren was sat with me. She was the prosecution this time round. Still on my side, seeing as I was trying to prosecute my mum. The only issue with my banishment from the courtroom meant the main prosecutor, me, wasn't going to be in the room which could look badly on my case. On the plus side Josh's sentence of guilty under duress also helped our case against mum as it meant that there sufficient evidence to prove mum had threatened Josh and me, which was perfect evidence.

Lauren left me to go into the courtroom and I sat and stared at the black walls of the small room I was sat in. I was getting fed up of being carted around places. I don't know how long I was sat there but finally I was called for. I walked back up onto the witness box.

"Hello Jessica," Lauren started. I smiled. "Have you sufficiently calmed down enough to be rational today?" she asked first.

"yes," I mumbled and she began the questions. A lot were similar to the ones from yesterday and like the day before I had to show my injuries to a new set of jurors and the same judge as the day before. The defence didn't cross-examine me but I assumed that was because mum was pleading guilty of GBH to me, bruises and cut hips, and was now having to plead guilty of GBH to Josh and for threatening behaviour towards Josh after yesterday's verdict. I was led back to my room and sat there staring at the paint. I think even watching paint dry may have been more exciting than that day. I mean at least something happens during paint drying, it goes from wet paint to dry paint. I was just staring at dry paint. Finally Lauren came in with Mike.

"She's got life," she told me. I smiled.

"Thank you so much for your help Lauren. You've been a lifesaver. You really have," I told her, giving her a hug. Mike nodded in agreement.

"yes you really have. Hopefully we won't have to see you again though," he said. Lauren laughed.

"yes hopefully," she said. She turned to me. "he'll be alright in the YOI. He might even be out quicker than you think," she said. She slipped her coat on and walked out. Mike placed his hands on my shoulders and led me out towards the doors.

"I should point out you've become a bit of a celebrity after this, not just at Elm Tree," Mike told me. We walked out the courtroom and thousands of camera bulbs flashed in my face. I blinked in astonishment. People were asking me questions but I just ignored them.

I looked up at Mike. "can you just get me home please?" I asked softly. He nodded and dragged me through the milling press and public to his car. He made sure I was safely strapped in before speeding off back towards Elm Tree. I guessed everyone already knew the verdict and had heard about the fact I'd been locked up over night as Mike had returned to Elm Tree soon after it had all happened. We pulled up and I stepped out. It felt like my first day there all over again only this time there was no big brother to hide behind and no safety net. Just me. Tears started welling up in my eyes. Mike unlocked the front door and I ran past and up the stairs, ignoring everyone calling my name to come back. I couldn't face them all. Not just yet.

**A/N: Ok this one is very short but to be fair the last two chapters have been some of my longest. I hope you are still enjoying this and I have plenty more ideas to do but if you have any suggestions please let me know, Indigo :)**


	17. Depression

**Seventeen**

**Rick's POV**

We were worried about Jessie. She hadn't left her room in a week and when she did it was only to go to the bathroom. We had all taken it in turns to take food up to her for breakfast, lunch and dinner but she hardly ever ate. She said she didn't have the appetite. She hardly spoke to anyone either. If you believe what everyone was saying she had only spoken to me, Tee and Elektra. Mike was thinking of getting her to see a psychiatrist.

So when she came downstairs, fully clothed and showered, got out a bowl and poured herself some cereal, we were all stunned. She sat down in her seat, opposite the empty seat of her brother. She didn't say anything about it. Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say and didn't want to ruin it by saying something to upset her. "Jessie, are you going to watch the documentary on polar bears with Harry later?" I asked, hoping to distract her and get her talking. There was a small pause.

"Yes, of course I will. If you want me to watch it with you, I will," She said. Harry nodded enthusiastically. He had missed Jessie while she'd been in her room. Now Sapphire had left he was trying to find someone else who would play with him and Jessie had been great for that. After that everyone returned to their conversations, except Mike and me, who just watched Jessie. Jessie smiled at me when she saw me watching her. I smiled back and leaned in closer.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She took a deep breath in and twisted her head to the side slightly before she answered.

"I'm not alright but I'm better than I was," she stated. I had sort of expected that. It was going to take some time for Jessie to get over the fact her brother was staying in a young offender's institute. Mike had promised that when he was released he could come back here. Jessie finished her cereal. She stood up and went over to wash her bowl up. Mike took it out of her hands.

"Let me Jessie, I need a quick word with you anyway. Go and sit in the office," Mike told her. I watched her go and spun round to face Mike.

"You aren't still going to make her see a therapist are you?" I asked. Mike nodded.

"I have to. She's emotionally unstable and I have a duty of care to her. Maybe just telling her will knock some sense into her," he said wishfully. I sighed as Mike left the kitchen. I grabbed Carmen's empty plate and took it to the sink and washed it up. Jessie and I were both on washing up duty today but Jessie had got out of it, for the second time in a week. I didn't mind. To be fair she had a reason. I washed up the plates and bowls and dried them. As I was putting them away Jessie ran through the kitchen and out the back door, Mike calling after her. He looked at me. "Go after her Rick," he told me taking the plates out of my hand. "I'll do that."

I ran out the back door and towards the main garden. I didn't know where she would be. She could be anywhere in the garden and I might not be able to find her. I looked at the grass and saw the heel print of some hi-tops. I guessed they were Jessie's as they were the only shoes she wore. I followed the direction of the print towards the trees. I found her sat in the middle of a group of trees, leaning her back against a rowan tree. She had obviously heard me coming as she was looking in my direction. She wasn't crying this time. I walked over and sat with my back against the oak tree opposite her. She watched every move I made. She sat there for a bit just staring at me. I felt a bit awkward but thought if I moved it might alarm her. "He wants me to see a psychiatrist," she said suddenly. I jumped in surprise.

I nodded. "I know," I told her. "We were all really worried about you. You weren't eating, you weren't moving. You just weren't there. It's like you'd died. And all that was left was your body. You lost your spark. You weren't even sleeping well, we all saw that," I told her quietly. She bit her lip and screwed up her face.

"Was I really that bad?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Pretty bad," I told her.

She looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," she said. I stood up and walked over to her. I let her lean her head against my shoulder. "I didn't mean to be such a pain. Maybe Mike is right. Maybe I do need to see her," she stated. I shook my head.

"But you might not. At least go to the first one and see if it helps, that's all you can do," I added. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was a little shocked but soon relaxed. She started breathing slower and I realised she'd fallen asleep curled up on me. I moved my neck and stretched it. Well if she was going to sleep on me, I might as well try and get a bit of sleep myself. I looked down at her. Her flame red was glowing in the sunlight streaming through the trees so it genuinely looked like it was on fire.

'She's very pretty,' I thought to myself.

'She's your best friend,' another part of me argued.

'oh shut up all of you,' I thought angrily. 'Let me just enjoy this moment.' The voices went silent and I rested my head on top of Jessie's and closed my eyes. Within seconds I was asleep.

**A/N: I don't know whether to get Rick and Jessie together like some of you have suggested but I want your opinion. Let me know, Indigo :)**


	18. The lion and the gazelle

**Eighteen**

Jessie woke up and was surprised by how bright it was. She could feel something leaning against her head. She moved her head slowly and saw to her surprise that Rick's head had been resting on hers. He woke with a start now that she had moved her head. He looked at her and smiled. He glanced at his watch. It was 2:30pm. They had been asleep for over four hours. Rick stood up. "Come on, we'd better go get some lunch. It's half two," he said, holding out his hand to help Jessie up. Jessie grabbed it and pulled herself up. She followed him inside. Mike and Gina were sat at the table both deep in conversation. They both jumped up when they saw Jessie and Rick.

"Thank goodness, we were getting really worried," Mike said panicky. "We thought you'd run away or couldn't find her," he was stressing. Rick held out his hand.

"We are both fine. I found her and she told me about the psychiatrist and then we both fell asleep," Rick explained. "It's quite chilly out there," he added. It was the middle of January which only made sense.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons we were getting worried. It's due to snow this afternoon and if something had happened to you we might not be able to find you in the snow," Gina told them. Rick and Jessie looked at each other guiltily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Jessie said. She hadn't realized how much danger she could have been in. "Anyway I've been thinking. I might as well see this psychiatrist to see if it works. But…" Jessie trailed off. "I have a request. Is it possible for me to visit Josh?" she asked. Rick bit his lip. He didn't know if that would be possible. Mike smiled.

"Well we have some good news on that front. We've been talking to Claire and Lauren and the YOI where Josh is and all three have given the green light on visits to him. So yes you can," Mike told her. Jessie grinned from ear to ear.

"Brilliant," she said happily. Rick smiled as well. Jessie could visit Josh and that was going to be important to her.

"We'll take you this afternoon if you like," Gina added. Jessie nodded.

"Yes please," she replied. She went towards the fridge. "Do you want a sandwich Rick?" she asked. He nodded.

"Can I visit him as well?" Rick asked. Mike and Gina looked taken aback.

"Well of course you can, he's your friend," Gina said recovering first. He smiled at them. Rick had more than one reason for wanting to go. Josh was his other best friend, Jessie would need some moral support and Rick wanted to ask Josh some questions. Rick went over and helped Jessie with their lunch. Jessie passed him the butter and he spread it on his bread. Jessie cut some cheese and some lettuce and put it in her sandwich. She then cut her sandwich in half and took it to the table. She thought about what she would say to Josh. 'Hi Josh, I've been sulking in my room for a week,' Jessie thought. She shook her head. 'I can't say that,' she thought. She picked at her sandwich as she thought about what to do. Carmen came in at that point.

"Oh you're back," Carmen said cheerfully, hugging Jessie tightly. Jessie smiled and hugged her back. "Would you like to play snap with Tee and me?" she asked. Jessie nodded. That would be something she could tell Josh. Jessie finished her sandwich and followed Carmen out the kitchen leaving Rick eating his sandwich.

Mike came over to Rick. "Was she ok?" Mike asked. Rick shrugged.

"She was alright," Rick replied. "I think she just misses him. We had a conversation about the psychiatrist and then we fell asleep," Rick finished. It sounded a little lame when he said it like that. He smiled and then went up to the living room where Tee, Carmen and Jessie were playing snap. He sat down on the sofa with Harry and Elektra.

Elektra looked up from her poem book. "Hey Rick. How did it go with Jessie? I'm assuming she's not planning on running away anymore," Elektra stated. Rick laughed.

"No I don't think so," Rick replied. Jeff was crawling up his arm so Rick spun round to reach him and roared like a lion. Jeff scuttled back down Rick's arm and cowered under Rick's t-shirt.

"Rick, you scared him!" Harry moaned. Harry scowled. Jessie who could see all three of them from her place round the table, laughed.

"I've got a plan Harry," Jessie told him. Jessie stood up and walked over. If Rick is being mean and pretending to be a lion, Jeff should pretend to be a lioness. That will scare him," Jessie suggested. Harry thought about it.

"Don't you mean a lion daddy?" Harry asked. Jessie shook her head.

"No, the lioness hunts for food and are the main hunters for a pride of lion. Therefore other animals are more scared of the lioness than the male lions," Jessie explained. She loved all animals and was very knowledgeable about African animals. "plus Jeff could just get me to beat up Josh," Jessie added, joking. Rick huffed and wrapped his arms round his chest.

"Won't happen in a million years," Rick said. Jessie raised an eyebrow and jumped on top of him as Gina came in.

"Ok Rick and Jessie, Mike is going to take you. So off you go. Go see Josh," Gina told them. Jessie and Rick jumped up and ran to get ready.

**A/N: Aw, Harry and Jessie are cute together. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, Indigo :)**


	19. The YOI

**Nineteen**

Josh looked around what was his room. It was 3m by 6m in area. There was a bed up against one side of the wall next to the window with a sink at the bottom of the bed. Next to the sink was a toilet. The door was next to that. On the wall opposite the bed there was a small wooden cabinet for the small amount of personal belongings he was allowed. A couple of t-shirts and a pair of jeans and a hoodie. There were also spare orange jumpsuits in there. He'd been there a week and he was going out of his mind. He'd been visited by Claire twice and Lauren once, to talk about the trial and about visitors. Since then he'd just kept himself to himself and got on with school work he'd been set by the Youth Offender's tutor. Josh pulled his English work towards him as his door was unlocked. "Josh, you have a visitor," the warden told him. Josh pulled a face but stood up and followed them out. Josh thought about who could be visiting him. He didn't expect it to be anyone from Elm Tree because that would put them at risk. He walked into the visiting area and sat at the numbered pane of glass he'd been told to go to. Sat behind the glass were two smiling faces Josh hadn't seen in over a week. His best friend Rick and his sister. Jessie was grinning happily with her head tilted to the left. Rick was sat on a chair slightly to the left and behind her. "Jessie! Rick! I didn't expect this," Josh said. Rick grinned.

"We know. We thought we'd surprise you," Rick replied. Josh grinned. He looked carefully at his friends. Rick seemed a little on edge and Jessie looked sallow and tired.

"Have you been eating Jessie?" Josh asked. Jessie pouted and bit her lip.

"I don't have an appetite," Jessie said sullenly glaring at her brother through the glass. Josh leaned towards her.

"Jessica!" he admonished. "You have to eat. If you don't you will die. And I don't want that to happen to you especially as I will know it is my fault you are not eating," Josh told her sternly. Jessie pouted some more. He glanced closer at her and realized she looked quite ill. "In fact have you done much in the last week... like go to school?" Josh asked. Jessie pouted even more. "I'll take that as a no then. Listen Jessie. You have to go about life as normal. I'm fine. I'm getting fed, I'm getting schooling and I'm doing some volunteer work at a local community garden planting some bulbs. I feel better than alright. But if I know you aren't alright how do you think that is going to affect me?"

Jessie sighed and looked up at her brother, sadness in her eyes. "Why do you think I'm going to see a psychiatrist? Because I know you don't want me like this. Because I know how much it would you to see me get worse than this. I'm at my lowest right now. But I reckon I could get lower," Jessie growled angrily. She leaned in closer. "I miss you. You've been there through everything and you aren't there anymore. I have no one to turn to when things get hard because you are not THERE!" Jessie told him. Josh looked guilty at this.

"I'll be out soon. Then we can be a family again," Josh told her. She nodded. "I love you to Jessie and I miss your hugs when I'm down and I even miss you waking me up when you have a nightmare. It's too quiet at night here. It's eerie. Go and see this psychiatrist and get better Jessie. I'm sorry for causing you hurt," Josh whispered. Jessie nodded and he could see a tear rolling down her face. Jessie got up and walked to where Mike was waiting. Rick sat in Jessie's seat. Josh looked at him seriously. "tell me the truth, how bad was she?" he asked. Rick sighed deeply.

"Very. She wouldn't leave her room all week. She hardly ate any food we took to her, she'd just play with it on the plate. She hardly spoke and when she did it, it wasn't very much and it was only me and Elektra who got something out of her," Rick told him carefully. "Today was the first day she's been out of her room in a week. Mike has booked her a psychiatric appointment for tomorrow." Josh nodded.

"Rick, you know what she said about having no one to turn to. You and the others aren't avoiding her are you?" Josh asked. Rick shook his head violently. "Good. I need you to take on my role. I need you to look after her for me until I'm out. From bullies, anything that upsets her. Can you do that?"

Rick looked at him. "I can. I wanted to ask you something," Rick replied. Josh indicated he should carry on. "there are two questions? How do you calm her down when she gets really upset? And I need to ask your permission. I really like Jessie and I was wondering how you'd feel if I went out with her?"

Josh looked taken aback. He blinked a couple of times before replying. "to calm Jessie down, just sit and listen to her. That's all you can do. She'll calm herself down. Just be there for her. And as for the other one," Josh told him. He leant closer to the glass and whispered three words. Rick nodded, face grave. Rick stood up.

"I hope you are out soon Josh. She needs you," Rick said looking over her shoulder. Josh nodded.

"Same," he replied. He waved at Jessie and then followed the warden back to his cell. He sat on his bed and stared at the grey wall. His mind was reeling from what Rick had told him and his response to it. He shook his head and pulled his English homework back towards him. He glanced at the title. 'My family', Josh sighed. "my family is messed up," he said out loud.

**A/N: I wonder what Josh said? Did he agree or not agree? Hmmm. Maybe I'll tell you. Or maybe I'll leave you guessing. Indigo :)**


	20. New arrival

**Twenty**

Josh settled into a daily routine. Get woken up at half past seven. Get dressed. Clean teeth. Wait for cell to be unlocked. Go down to breakfast. Eat some porridge and try not to just throw it back at the wardens. Go back to cell. Run round garden for thirty minutes at nine. Attend tutoring from nine thirty to eleven. Go back to cell. Start on homework. Go to lunch. Avoid a fight with at least one other young offender who thought he was scum for hurting his sister. Go to the local garden for two hours and plant whatever the community asked him to do. Return to the YOI and go back to his cell. Attend a group session with some other inmates at four. Punch at least one of them when they call his sister names after having seen her the day she'd visited. Go back to cell. Finish off homework. Wait and see if he had any visitors at visiting hour. He usually didn't. Go and have tea at half six then do the washing up as part of the duty rota. Go back to cell. Stare at stars, thinking about what Jessie would have been doing. Go to sleep.

It was a pretty dull routine but after a week and a day of it, he'd got used to it and it felt almost normal. He'd been proud of himself though as he hadn't punched anyone today. He supposed it was because he was wondering how Jessie had got on at counselling. He could almost laugh at the situation. Jessie was depressed and Josh was just getting violent and full of hatred. He hated himself for that. 'maybe I need to attend some anger management classes' he thought to himself. He shrugged that idea off. His cell door opened. A young boy was led in by one of the wardens. All the cells at YOI had bunk beds but Josh had a room to himself at the current moment. "Josh meet your new roommate," Lucy the warden told him. Josh slipped off his top bunk bed and landed on the floor softly. "This is Daniel." Daniel looked more nervous than Josh had when he'd first arrived. Josh supposed that was due to the fact that Josh was about a foot taller than him and he was entering someone else's room.

"hi Daniel," Josh said offering his hand to the nervous boy. Daniel took it and shook it. Lucy smiled at them both and left them to it. The moment she was gone Daniel's stance changed. He brought himself up to his full height, still a head shorter than Josh, and puffed out his chest. His face contorted into a grimace.

"Hello Josh!" Daniel said through gritted teeth. "I'm Daniel and I'm going to be your worst nightmare," he said. Josh gulped. Typically Josh had fallen for actions rather than assessing the situation carefully. Daniel clearly wasn't friendly. "I'm fourteen so I'm a year younger than you but unlike you I'm muscled, not puny, and I meant what I'm in prison for."

Josh smiled as he took a step back. "And what's that? Theft?" Josh asked trying to lighten the mood.

Daniel glared. "No you idiot! Murder," he said. That one word was the one word Josh had not wanted to hear. Josh smiled and climbed back onto his bed. He was sharing a cell with a murderer and there was nothing he could do. Josh heard Daniel sit on the bed below him. What was Josh going to do now. He heard movement below him and Daniel was stood at the side of the bed looking at Josh holding up the only picture in the room. "Who's the pretty girl?" he asked smoothly.

Josh's stomach turned at the way he asked the question. "she's my sister and that was taken before she got injured," Josh told him.

Daniel looked at the picture carefully. "she's stunning. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?" he asked silkily. Josh started feeling sick. "I have contacts you see. I know your name, so I can find out her name and if you... irritate me, I can send someone after her and ruin that pretty little face of hers," he threatened. Josh was really starting to feel sick at this point.

"You clearly don't know why I'm in here then," Josh said hoping he wouldn't throw up on Daniel. "her 'pretty little face' is already ruined by a long scar down the length of it. Caused by a knife. That I was holding. I'm in here for GBH," Josh said, deciding to not mention the under duress part to appear more threatening. "which is only one step away from murder really," Josh said as he leapt of his bed and ran over to the toilet to throw up. Josh started being sick and he felt more than saw Daniel turn away in disgust and go to the door.

"Anyone want to help? Josh is being sick," he called through the hatch. The door unlocked and the night warden came in. Once they were sure Josh had stopped being sick they took him out of his cell and placed him in a different room so they could ask him some questions.

"What happened?" the first warden asked.

"He was threatening to have Jessie hurt. I've already hurt her enough and it made me feel ill to think of him hurting her. I can't stand him, I can't stay in the same room with him," Josh told them.

The second warden yawned. "they all say that and then they become best friends. Give it time Josh, you've only just met him for goodness sake. Give him a chance you don't know him," he said.

"I know him well enough already to know that if you leave me alone with him one of us will not survive the night," Josh mumbled as he was led back to his cell. Daniel was lying asleep on his bed so Josh clambered up the bunk bed and onto his bed. There on his bed was the photo. The glass all cracked.

**A/N: So what do you think of Daniel? I'm not really good at writing for menacing or threatening characters hence the reason why Josh and Jessie are both lovely. I thought I might add a new dimension to the story and create some conflict. Indigo :)**


	21. Psychiatrist and Jody

**Twenty one**

Jessie was sat on a red chair in the middle of a room with four dark blue walls. Why was she sat there? Well it was her psychiatrist's office and they were trying to get to 'the root of the problem.' Jessie already knew what that was. Her brother's arrest and sentencing to jail. The room was bare apart from one cream leather armchair in a corner by the glass window that Jack, her psychiatrist, was sat in. "So think back to when you started feeling like this, what was the weather like?" he asked. Jessie raised her eyebrows in disbelief but did as ask.

"It was cold but it wasn't raining or snowing. There were a few clouds but not many," Jessie replied. How this was going to help her she had no idea.

"Ok now change the weather. In your mind. Imagine a light breeze, with the sun shining and maybe a rainbow," Jack told her. Jessie opened her eyes.

"I'm fifteen not five," she said angrily. "how is this supposed to help? I am depressed because my brother is currently in a youth offender's institute. Surely you can do something to help me," Jessie told him. Jack stared at Jessie.

"Ok you want help, tell me what happened the day he got sent to the YOI," Jack said. Jessie started to explain.

Fifty minutes later she was on her way back to Elm Tree. She was surprised that talking to Jack about the trial had actually made her feel better and was even more shocked when she'd agreed to go back the next week.

When she got to Elm Tree she was shocked to find Jody there. Jody had moved out recently and was living with her mum and brothers. Faith had taken her room so Elektra had her room back. "What are you doing her Jody? I thought you were with your mum and brothers?" Jessie asked. Jody shrugged.

"I wanted to come and visit everyone. I have a present for you. I thought it might cheer you up," Jody said. She handed Jessie a hand-made turquoise frame with a picture of all of the Elm Tree kids in it, Jessie and Josh included.

"Thanks Jody, it's beautiful," Jessie said hugging her. She went upstairs and into the living room where everyone had new electrical and Gus and Tyler were holding torches. "What's going on?" Jessie asked confused.

"Jody brought them for us," Carmen said. Jessie noticed Tee was sat on her own without anything. Jessie went and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Jessie asked. Jessie studied Tee's face. She looked apprehensive.

"It's the presents. I mean, you don't know Jody as well as the rest of us but she was brought her because her mum and brothers were being put on trial for assaulting a neighbour. I have a horrible feeling her brother might have stolen them," Tee said. Jessie looked round at everything. It was clearly brand new and Jessie had a sinking feeling that Tee was right. "Oh and Jody is staying overnight as she doesn't want to go home, which makes me think something is even less right." Jessie nodded. She trusted Tee's instincts. Rick came over to them. Tee took one look at the object in his hand, turned her nose up at it and walked out. Jessie guessed where it had come from.

"I'm guessing Jody gave you that," Jessie stated. Rick nodded. "I'm sorry but I'm on Tee's side with this one. I think they might be stolen too and to me you really shouldn't be handling them Rick. Not with your parents criminal record. If they are stolen and the police find your fingerprints on them, you will end up exactly where Josh is. And where your mum and dad are," Jessie told him. She walked out the living room as well.

Rick watched her go and thought about what she'd said. If his fingerprints were found on them he would be the first person to be accused of stealing them, except maybe Elektra depending on what things she'd done with the Cobras. Rick put the tablet on the sofa and left it. He went after Jessie. He found her in Tee's room. "Hey, I've stopped using it. I wanted to know how it went today," he said after the girls had let him in. Tee nodded.

"yeah so do I," she said. Jessie smiled.

"Well I don't want to tell you," she joked. She giggled. "No it was ok actually. Just talking about it made me feel a bit better and I suppose because it's a stranger it was easier to talk about as it means no one judged me or Josh. I've been given some of these though," Jessie said pulling out some anti-depressants. "I only have to take them if I am feeling angry or upset so hopefully I won't need them." Rick took the packet off her and read the ingredients and name of the drug, sertraline.

"What are they meant to do?" he asked. Jessie shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I think they are supposed to calm me down and make me more relaxed," Jessie replied. Tee hugged her.

"I think you are doing brilliantly Jessie," Tee said. Her voice faltered mid way and Jessie turned towards her.

"What's wrong Tee?" Jessie asked.

"I'm just thinking you've still got to face school again," Tee said quietly. Behind Jessie, Rick was shaking his head trying to tell her not to mention it. Jessie spun round and glared at him.

"I can see you doing that Rick," she said. "What's happened at school?" she asked nervously.

Tee shrugged. "it will be fine. You're not back to Monday. That's two days from now," Tee said overly cheerful. Jessie scowled at her. "Look, people know Josh is in the YOI and they know you haven't been at school. A lot of them have been guessing and coming close to the fact you have depression. Elektra hasn't helped by beating up everyone who even mentions your name," Tee explained. Jessie shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll live," Jessie said as Gina came in and sent them off to their own bedrooms.

**A/N: I have no idea what therapy is like but I can imagine Jessie would get annoyed with it. Thank you for reviewing, I never say that. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, I don't care, Indigo :)**


	22. Saving Jody

**Twenty two**

Jody came running into the living room. "Kingsley is here. He knows about the presents," she said. She looked terrified. Carmen jumped up.

"Ok, we need to get everything together," she said.

Elektra glared. "you can't take presents back once they've been given," she said. Carmen glared at her and she reluctantly handed over the MP3. Everyone else began running round, finding all the bits they had been given and taking them to Carmen's room. Jessie and Tee watched. Jody was terrified, quite clearly, of her brother. Jessie thought about it. Her brother was terrifying, she'd seen him when she'd opened the door that morning to Jody's mum and brother and Rob. Jessie thought there was more to it than that. Tee went after Jody and Carmen to help her pack. Jessie headed out into the entrance hall and sat down on the sofa opposite the office. Rick and Tyler started coming down the stairs. They stood leaning over the stair banister behind Jessie, waiting. Jody's mum and brother came out the quiet room. They stood with Mike and rob. Jessie, Rick and Tyler just sat and watched. Kingsley was looking at them suspiciously. Soon the other kids were joining Tyler and Rick on the stairs. Eventually everyone was there and they were just waiting for Jody. Kingsley started to look impatient as Jody finally brought her bags down the stairs and dropped them at Kingsley's feet.

"I'm packed," Jody said quietly. Kingsley picked up her big bag with all the electricals in.

"Come on then Jody," he said. He was showing all the right signs but Jessie didn't like the tone he was speaking in. Everyone followed them out to say goodbye, everyone except Tee which Jessie did notice.

Jody was hugging everyone and when she hugged Gina, her mum prised her off and got her to get in the car. The car drove away and everyone went back inside. Jessie and Rick went down to the kitchen. "I didn't like it. There was something about the way Jody and Kingsley acted with each other," Jessie told Rick. They were alone in the kitchen. Rick nodded.

"You know what Jessie I agree. But I'm not sure what," he said. Jessie thought about it. Carmen walked in on her mobile.

"she's not picking up," she said. Jessie shrugged.

"Give her time. I mean she's probably only just got home," Rick told her. Carmen nodded and phoned the mobile again.

In fact for most of the day and night Carmen was on the phone trying to call Jody. The next morning she still wasn't answering. "What if they've found the mobile?" someone suggested.

"Even if they had why are they not letting her answer it? I mean we gave everything back," Carmen said.

Tee looked guiltily at them from behind the worktop. "What if something had gone missing?" she suggested. Everyone spun round to face her, suspicious. "Ok, I took the tablet," she admitted.

"When?" Carmen asked angrily.

"When Jody felt ill," Tee replied. Jessie stood up and went and stood next to her.

"Well done Tee. Because of you Jody could be getting hurt," Carmen said. Jessie wrapped her arm around Tee.

"I'll go and return it," she said, almost crying.

"You don't know where she lives," Carmen said.

"We could take her though," Tyler suggested.

"Yeah but they know what we look like. We need someone who they haven't met before," Carmen said. As she said that Lily walked in and everyone in the kitchen smiled.

"What?!" Lily asked.

**Half an hour later**

Tee, Carmen, Tyler and Jessie were hiding behind a skip watching Lily approach Jody's house. Jessie was only there as an extra layer of protection being one of the oldest. The door opened and Lily was talking to the mum. The door slammed in her face and Lily ran back to where everyone was hiding. "Not in apparently," Lily said.

Carmen started panicking. "But what if they are hurting her?" she said. Just then they saw a face appear at Jody's bedroom window. It was Jody. "Jody!" Carmen shouted. Lily grabbed Carmen and pulled her back behind the skip.

"Shh. Her mum will hear you," Lily told her. Jessie nodded.

"We need another plan," Jessie said and they started plotting. Next thing Jessie knew she was stood outside Jody's house, waiting for a text message from Carmen to knock on the door. Jessie had been picked to do this as she was wearing a black skirt and a coloured shirt so looked a little bit like a business person. She also had a pair of glasses that Carmen had brought with her from the dressing up box. She felt her phone vibrate on her pocket and so Jessie knocked loudly on the front door. It was a distraction to take away from the noise the back door would make when they opened it.

The plan was that Tyler and Carmen were going to go inside the house, return the tablet and try and get Jody out. However the back door made an awful noise when it was opened so Jessie's distraction would provide the cover-up for the noise. They would leave the back door almost completely closed until Mrs Jackson had returned to the living room then creep in.

The door opened and Jessie smiled sweetly. "Hello, I'm from BT. I was inquiring about your broadband," Jessie said in her best posh voice. Mrs Jackson glared at her. "I'll come back another day then," Jessie said turning away from her before she could figure out where she'd seen Jessie before. Jessie heard the door close as she walked away from the house. She hoped Tyler and Carmen were ok. She went and joined Tee and Lily and waited. Tee spotted a car and Jessie pulled Lily down. Tee explained that it was Jody's brothers. While Tee phoned Carmen, Jessie phoned Gina and asked her to come and help them. There was a long pause where nothing happened. The Tyler appeared flashing his torch out the window. Tee phoned Elektra and got Gus to translate. Tee was saying things like flash and flashy but Jessie could differentiate between dot and dash, just. Gina turned up and they went and saved Tyler, Carmen and Jody. Jessie was relieved to see Jody safe and pleased to see that at least one of her brothers was concerned for her.

**A/N: I liked this story a lot when I saw it on the TV. I know the words aren't completely true to the story but I was... paraphrasing without access to a continuous loop of TDG. Indigo :)**


	23. Back to school

**Twenty three**

Jessie slid out the car at Lakemead in between Rick and Elektra. The moment she did so, the whole school playground went quiet. Jessie turned her head to glare at Rick. "And you thought you could keep this quiet?" Jessie said in disbelief. Rick shrugged guiltily. He was going to have given it a good try but clearly the rest of the school weren't going to allow it. Jessie walked past people and heard the whispers. She got to the middle of the playground and stopped. She noticed the rest of the Elm Tree kids had gone and integrated themselves with the others and were trying to get their friends not to stare. Jessie looked around and felt upset that everyone was finding it so interesting.

Someone called out towards her, "Your brother's a criminal. He deserves everything he gets." Jessie found that almost too hard to bear.

Elektra rolled her sleeves up and ran at the boy and punched him, hard, in the face. "Elektra," Rick shouted angrily. Elektra turned back and shrugged.

"Just leave Jessie alone. She has enough to be dealing with than you lot staring at her," Elektra threatened. "And if anyone annoys her or upsets her, they can expect to feel my fist connecting with them." Rick grabbed Elektra's arm and dragged her away.

"Let's just get her to the office," Rick whispered. Elektra nodded and they led Jessie inside the school building and to the headmaster's office. Mr Morgan was stood outside his office talking to Mr Crowhurst. Both men spotted Jessie. Mr Crowhurst smiled at her and turned towards their form room while Mr Morgan indicated that Jessie should enter the office.

"Hello again Jessica," he said once she had sat down. Jessie nodded. He clearly hadn't got the memo about her not liking the name Jessica. "Again I'm sorry it's not in happy circumstances," he added. Jessie smiled a little at this.

"I know sir. I'm really sorry for any issues me and Josh may have caused," Jessie said politely.

He smiled and shrugged. "it's fine. We have a lot of troubled children here not just you. Anyway I asked you here to find out how you are doing. We are aware that you weren't leaving your bedroom," Mr Morgan told Jessie.

"I feel better," she said carefully. "I saw a psychologist on Saturday and he helped me," Jessie explained.

Mr Morgan nodded. "I'm glad you are feeling better. I'm really sorry about your situation but I hope you will continue to get better and keep working hard. Your teachers will expect you to catch up on the work you've missed."

"I've already done that. Rick brought homework home with him and gave me a copy which I did in my room. I also copied his notes," Jessie said. She might have been depressed but she didn't want to miss any schoolwork as she knew her grades were important.

Mr Morgan looked at her. "I'm impressed. Alright then, you may go to form. Oh and if you wish you are excused from PE today," he added as she went to leave the office. Jessie smiled to herself. Seeing as her PE class had already seen her burns and cuts she didn't have an issue with doing PE, provided they didn't stare. Jessie walked with Rick back to their form room. Her class were already all in there. They glanced up when she entered but didn't stop and stare at her. Rick went to sit with Frank and Jessie went to her seat next to Sophie. As usual Sophie was chewing on bubblegum, her mouth working overtime. Sophie looked up when Jessie sat down.

"Alright?" she asked. Jessie nodded. Sophie stopped chewing for a bit, used her tongue to move the bubblegum to one of her cheeks. She rested her hand on Jessie's arm. "Listen Jessie, if you ever need to, like, well ya know, talk to someone or anything, then I'll listen to ya. You're a sweet gal," she said before returning to chewing her bubblegum.

Jessie smiled at her. "thanks Sophie, you have no idea how much that means right now," Jessie replied. Sophie smiled and leaned forward to talk to her brother. Jessie turned round in her seat to talk to Rick and Frank.

Frank smiled at Jessie. "It will be ok. Eventually everyone will forget about it. It will be old news and someone else will be the talk of school," he told her. Jessie nodded.

"I know. I'm just ignoring them. It doesn't matter what they think. It's what I know and what is true that matters," Jessie replied. "but as I said to Sophie. Anyone who is on my side is very much appreciated."

Rick nodded. "I can imagine. Have you decided what to do about PE?" he asked.

Jessie nodded. "Yes, I'm going to do it. I mean they've all seen it before and maybe it will take their thoughts of why I've been off school," Jessie said.

Rick and Franks exchanged a glance. "Well that's not technically true. We are being joined by Elektra's class. So technically they won't have seen your scars," Frank told her. Jessie pulled a face.

"oh well, I'll still do it," Jessie said, not as certain as before. Mr Crowhurst called all their attention to him and dismissed the class to PE.

Jessie followed Sophie to the girls PE changing rooms. She had her PE kit with her and she went and stood in the furthest corner that she could so that as little people will see her. She pulled her tracksuit bottoms on under her skirt, then pulled her skirt off. She then took off her blazer. She noticed that Elektra had made her way over to her to get changed. "Hi, " Elektra said. Jessie smiled. She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off quickly before throwing her t-shirt on. She noticed Elektra's face. She'd spotted all the marks. "No wonder you don't like people seeing you skin. That looks awful," she whispered. Jessie nodded again.

"it's alright," she said running out the changing rooms into the gym.

**A/N: Ok so before anyone has a go about my spelling and grammar, Sophie talks in the manner it is written so please do not correct it in your review. I know its spelt wrong or is grammatically incorrect but that's how she talks. If there are any other mistakes thought you can correct them. Indigo :)**


	24. PE lesson, mark II

**Twenty four**

Jessie regretted doing PE the moment Elektra's class had walked into the gym. Her form had taken her scars and burns as the normal but Elektra's class were more inquisitive. "What happened to your arms, Jessie?" one of the girls from Elektra's class said. Jessie rolled her eyes. She had heard about the reputation that Elektra's form had as the bully form and girly girls. Elektra who was stood to the left of Jessie just glared at her.

"Leave her alone, for goodness sake," Elektra told her. Lauren, the girl who had first spoken, raised her eyebrow and refused to move. "Now!" Jessie saw where the rumours had come from. That form had Elektra in it.

Lauren shook her head. "No! Not until she tells us," she said. Jessie sighed.

"Oh if it will shut everyone up, I'll just tell you and you can make sure you spread it round school!" Jessie shouted in anger. She saw Rick and Frank come in and shake their head. "My mum threatened to kill me and my brother if Josh didn't do as she said and burn my arms and cut me. When Josh wasn't around she threw me up against our kitchen sink and bruised me. She meant her threat. Josh has marks up his back where she was going to kill him if he didn't do what she said. I've been abused by my mum who is now in prison for GBH, ABH and threats. Josh is in a youth offenders for GBH under duress. He'll be out in three months. So can everyone just leave me alone!" Jessie shouted loudly. Everyone in the gym was now staring at her. Mr Crowhurst, who had entered as she had started her explanation, pulled Jessie to the side.

"Was that wise Jessie?" he asked.

Jessie pulled a face. "I don't care. I'm fed up of people staring at me, and rumours being spread. At least the truth is out, no matter how much it hurts me or Josh when he gets back. So are we going to play this game of netball numbers?" she said sarcastically shrugging him off and going and standing with Elektra, Faith, Rick and Frank. Mr Crowhurst gritted his teeth as he turned to face everyone.

"Right 11J go sit against the far wall for me, 11L go sit opposite them," he said. The two classes did as instructed. Jessie was sat in the middle of her form in between Rick, Frank, Sophie and Alex. Directly opposite her was Elektra. Mr Crowhurst went down both classes numbering them. Jessie was 15 and when she mouthed to Elektra they found they had the same numbers. Faith had the same number as Rick and the pair of them were just staring determinedly at each other. The last time they had played this game Faith had consistently beat Rick. "Right, remember when I call your number out, you run round the cones until you get to the red cone which symbolises your form's entrance. I will then roll the ball in to the middle. It is netball rules so no moving if you have the ball and no contact, boys," he explained. "15 and 16," he shouted surprising everyone. Rick and Jessie both jumped up and ran round the cones. Jessie was quicker than Faith but only just, as she entered the court first and only just managed to get the netball before Faith. Jessie threw to Rick, who caught it and waited while she ran into a position where she could catch the ball without the other two getting it first. She caught it and Rick ran into the goal position on an aerobic step and Jessie threw with all her might to him, accidently bending Faith's fingers backwards in the process when she tried to intercept it. Rick caught it and all three of them ran over to Faith who was clutching her fingers in pain.

"I'm sorry Faith. I didn't mean to hurt you," Jessie apologised.

She grimaced in pain but looked at her. "It's fine Jessie. It was an accident and it was my fault," she said before taking the ice pack being offered to her by Mr Crowhurst and wrapping it round her fingers. Jessie and Rick went to sit back with their form, who cheered when they got nearer, glad to be one point up. Jessie still feeling guilty sank into place next to Sophie.

Frank leaned over Sophie towards Jessie as he was sat the other side. "Faith will be fine. It's Faith. She's really sporty, she's probably had an injury like this before," he told her trying to make her feel better.

Jessie sat with her arms wrapped around her knees for most of the lesson until she realised that Rick and Faith were both running round the gym in teams of five. "Do they repeat the numbers?" she asked. Sophie nodded.

"yeah, mostly everyone has had a second go," Sophie replied. She looked at the class opposite. "in fact apart from Elektra in their class, everyone been twice." Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"So how does that work?" she asked.

"Well if we win this one it will take us to a draw but with you and Elektra still to go again, you two will be the tiebreaker. To win, our team has to win this time and then you need to throw the ball upwards and catch it each time so you can move and win for us," Alex explained clearly.

"And if we lose?" Jessie asked.

"You'll still have to go again regardless as he might make the final round worth more points especially as there is only one of you and Elektra," Frank explained. Jessie sighed. So the whole hope of her team winning rested with her.

Their team did win and so it was a draw. "15," Mr Crowhurst shouted. Elektra and Jessie both jumped up and sprinted as hard as they could. As like the last time Jessie got the ball first and had a bit of an advantage when she started throwing the ball upwards towards her goal. When Elektra finally got to her, Jessie noticed she didn't try to catch the ball.

"Throw it to me, get nearer your goal and I'll throw back to you," Elektra whispered.

"Oh yeah, I'm so going to believe that Elektra," Jessie whispered back.

"Worth a try, hey," she replied. Jessie smiled as she kept moving closer and closer. She threw it up one last time, stepped onto the step and caught it. She'd won. 11J ran forward and hugged her. Elektra smiled at Jessie from behind her form. Jessie giggled at Elektra.

**A/N: Oh dear. Poor Jessie. She's not been having a good time lately. Indigo :)**


	25. The visitor

**Twenty five**

Josh was in the community garden, even though it was snowing. He was shovelling snow of the paths leading to the allotments and to the community garden itself. It was cold but Josh didn't care. It was distracting him from his more pressing matter of his roommate. Daniel was being very horrible and Josh didn't think he could stand much more of it. He was happy it was Monday though as Jessie was coming to see him today. On Monday's their visitors were allowed to stay for tea. Mrs Oldham, one of the old ladies who had an allotment at the garden came towards him. "you are doing a good job Joshua, keep it up," she said smiling at him cheerfully. Josh smiled back.

"Thank you," he said. A lot of the people with allotments at the garden were a bit sceptical of him as they didn't know what he had done. They assumed it wasn't something dangerous though as he wouldn't be allowed in the garden otherwise. Mrs Oldham and two of the other elderly ladies were the only ones who made an effort to talk to Josh and to appreciate his work. Josh dug out one of the side paths. It was enjoyable out in the snow. He got away from the institute for two hours and was free to do what he wanted within reason. It was relaxing and allowed him time to think. Today he was worried. The positive side to Jessie's visit was Jessie's visit. The downside was that Daniel would meet her and then he would find out what she looked like and who she was in person and she could be in real danger. Josh had thought of calling it off but had decided against it. He looked at his plastic watch he was allowed. It was three o'clock, he had to start walking back to the institute. He was wearing a tag so the YOI could track where he was and what he was doing. It got taken off whenever he got back to the institute but it was still irritating. Josh waved at Mrs Oldham as he left and wandered down the snowy road back to the YOI. He signed back in and had his tag taken off.

"your sister is here already, she's waiting for you in the visitors lounge," the warden said. Josh smiled as he pulled off the coat he had borrowed. He headed down the stairs to the visitors lounge. Jessie was sat talking to some of the other inmates and their friends and family. Josh was relieved to see that Daniel wasn't there. Josh slid up to his sister who screamed in surprise of his arrival.

She smiled at him and Josh relaxed. Jessie was looking happier and she seemed pleased to see him. She handed him the black coat she was holding. "It's for you. It's Rick's old one, the lining is slightly ripped but it should still usable. I remembered you did community service and don't have a coat with you," she said.

Josh grinned. "thanks, I had to borrow one today but having my own will be so much better. Thanks Jessie," he said looking the coat over. He assumed it had been thoroughly searched by the warden's to make sure Jessie wasn't smuggling him in a knife or anything. He hugged her and turned to talk to her. "So how was counselling?" he asked.

Jessie shrugged. "It was alright. I feel better than I did. How's life in here?" she asked.

Josh bit his lip. What could he say? "Well I have a new roommate. He's called Daniel, he's a year younger, smaller than me but quite threatening," Josh explained slowly. "He's in here for murder," Josh said. Jessie's eyes widened in shock.

"has... he... like threatened you?" she asked nervously.

Josh pulled a face and nodded. "he said if I annoyed him, he has contacts that she'd send after you to ruin your 'pretty little face' as he calls it," Josh told her.

Jessie laughed out loud. "Is he aware that my face is scarred already?" she asked. Josh shook his head. "Oh that is priceless," she said laughing. She made her face more serious. "I mean it's serious but can't wait to see his face when he sees me." She laughed again .

Josh shook his head at her in despair. "it's serious this Jessie. I think he means it," he said seriously. She stopped laughing.

"Well of course he means it but I'll be fine. I've got Mike to protect me and Elektra," she said. The dinner bell rang and everyone stood up. "Josh, don't do anything rash," she said. "Don't beat him up or anything. I want you out as soon as possible WHICH MEANS getting parole," she argued.

He nodded. "alright," he said as he led the way down to the dining room. He sat down and Jessie sat next to him. Daniel walked in soon after. He spotted Jessie sat laughing with Josh and after grabbing his dinner went and sat opposite them.

"So is this your sister?" Daniel asked recognising the ginger hair from the photo he'd smashed. Jessie refused to look up from her plate of steamed vegetables and chicken. Josh nodded resolutely. Daniel leant over the table and lifted her head upwards so he could see it. He spotted the scar. "So you really did hurt her," he stated looking sickeningly at Josh. Josh just glowered as Jessie pulled her head away. "that is cruel. Even I wouldn't do that," Daniel told him.

"I told him to. So leave him alone," Jessie said angrily. She ate her dinner and once she and Josh were finished they were escorted back to the visitors lounge where Mike would pick her up. When Mike did turn up Jessie turned to Josh. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to rile you. Just ignore it. Oh and I should possibly tell you school know everything about you and me," she said before biting her lip and waving at Josh as she left. Josh turned to the nearest wall and hit his head on it.

"Just what I need," he muttered.

**A/N: Oh dear. Daniel has met Jessie and Jessie knows about the threats. Could she be in danger or will Elektra and Mike protect her like she said? also when chapter 26 goes up the whole story will be moved to the category of the dumping ground instead of the story of Tracy beaker. If you want to continue reading it you may want to follow the story. Indigo :)**


	26. All is fair in love and war

**Twenty six**

Josh returned back to his cell and saw Daniel was sat on the floor cross legged. Josh raised an eyebrow but didn't argue or say anything. He walked past him and went and sat on the bed. Like the first night Daniel had been in the cell the photo of Josh and Jessie was on the bed. This time there was a black cross marked in two places on the photo. Over Jessie's left eye and over her heart. Josh was furious. He thought about what Jessie had said. He refused to respond to it. He picked the photo up and moved it further up the bed towards his pillow. It was the only photo of Jessie he had with him. Daniel opened one eye and looked up towards Josh. "Do you like it?" he asked sincerely. "it's how I will get my friend to hurt her," he said. "one arrow in the eye, the other in her heart!" Josh took a deep breath and steadied himself. Josh ignored Daniel's taunting. "Well, what do you reckon? Will it kill her? Because if not my friend could do something else with her," Daniel teased. Josh lost it then. He leapt of his bed and landed directly in front of Daniel. He punched him. Hard. In the jaw. There was a crack and Daniel spat some blood out onto the floor. "You'll pay for that!" he said. "Help! Josh just attacked me," Daniel yelled loudly. The door opened, the warden took a look at the room, saw the blood on the floor and the blood running down Daniels lip. Josh felt his hands being roughly pulled behind him and his hands being put into handcuffs again. Josh sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Daniel that much and he certainly hadn't meant for this to happen. He was led down some stairs and another door was opened. It was a small, completely empty cell. All that was there were the four walls. And Josh. The door closed behind him and Josh slumped onto the floor. It was freezing in that cell but it was clearly used as a punishment. Josh felt he deserved it, even though he had only been acting in retaliation. He hadn't meant to break his jaw. Josh knew this would have an effect on his possibility of parole. He hit his head against the wall and drew his knees up to his chin to keep as warm as possible.

Jessie was sat in the living room with Rick, Elektra and Faith. Faith was doing star jumps and was trying to persuade the other three to join her in her exercise. Jessie just raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I did PE today, that's enough exercise for me for one day," Jessie said. She threw herself down onto the sofa. Rick joined her while Elektra just stormed out the room to get away from Faith's persistence.

Jessie rested her head on Rick's shoulder. "So how was he?" Rick asked.

Jessie shrugged. "He seemed alright. He's got a cell mate. Some fellow called Daniel. He's a bit weird. I met him. Apparently he's threatened Josh, that if Josh annoys him Daniel will send one of his friends after me. To kill me. I know it's serious but I don't think he'd do it so I'm just ignoring it," Jessie told him, nervous about what Rick's reaction would be. As she expected, he stood up suddenly, letting her head fall onto the arm of the sofa.

"You are joking me Jessie?" he asked deadly serious. Jessie shook her head. "No wonder he asked me to keep an eye on you," he said. Jessie frowned angrily.

"He did what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Rick gulped. "Right, well you know when I went to visit him with you, he sort of asked me to look after you and be like a big brother to you," Rick stumbled. "Someone who is there for you."

Jessie looked murderous still but her eyes had softened. "And you agreed?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled "that's so sweet. Thanks Rick," she said. "so that is what Josh was whispering to you then," she said.

Rick bit his cheek. "Well no that was something else," Rick said without thinking. It clicked what he had said and he looked into Jessie's face which was again looking murderous.

"What was that about then?" she asked.

Rick shifted his weight awkwardly. "it's not something I want to tell you," Rick mumbled. Jessie could tell he was uncomfortable with this and so she stepped closer to him. She put her hands on his waist and tilted her head so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Tell me, please," she told him gently. Rick stared into her blue eyes and took a deep breath. He was probably going to regret what he did next. He leaned in closer to her as if to whisper in her ear and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt Jessie push him away slightly. He moved his head away but realised Jessie wasn't trying to pull away from him. They were still stood how they had been before he kissed her. She looked back into his eyes and tried to work out if he meant what he had done. Deciding he clearly had she leant back in and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled shyly. "I'm assuming Josh has given permission for this?" she said. Rick nodded and so Jessie smiled. "I feel the same way," she whispered. She let go and walked upstairs. Rick just stared after her, not moving. Faith who had seen what happened went over to him. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Rick," she said. "Rick! RICK!" she shouted. Rick blinked and shook himself. He smiled at Faith and burst out into laughter.

"She likes me," he said hysterically laughing at the same time. Faith just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but if she saw you like this she might not, calm down," she told him. Rick stopped laughing and smiled.

"thanks Faith," he said. She went back to her exercise and Rick felt like he floated up the stairs to his room.

**A/N: So I decided to get them together. When I set about writing this story I wasn't planning on putting any relationships in but I thought this one was too cute not to, Indigo :)**


	27. Waterworks and spying

**Twenty seven**

Josh didn't get much sleep that night. In fact he was certain he didn't get any at all. Every time he tried to fall asleep Jessie's face kept coming to him and she was disappointed in what he had done. That was enough to haunt Josh for the rest of his life. When his cell was opened he was dismayed to find he wasn't allowed out. Lucy walked in, undid his handcuffs and handed him a bowl of gloopy porridge. "I'm sorry Josh you are not allowed out of here today. You're in solitary confinement for breaking his jaw," she sounded genuinely apologetic. Josh sighed. What was he supposed to do all day on his own in a completely bare room? He had no idea so set about to work trying to digest and swallow the porridge. The porridge was never very well cooked and it tasted like wallpaper paste, which he had eaten when he was six by accident. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if he found out it actually had wallpaper paste in it.

Meanwhile at Elm tree house Mike came into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast. Jessie and Harry were trying to feed Jeff but he wasn't eating. "Jessie can you come to the office please?" Mike asked. Everyone stopped talking. Jessie looked up.

"What have I done?" she asked. Mike said nothing so Jessie got up and followed him out of the kitchen and into the office.

"Josh has been involved in a fight with his roommate, Jessie," Mike started. Jessie groaned. "He punched the other kid and broke his jaw. Josh is currently in solitary confinement for the day. You can't see him after school tonight and it will affect his chances of getting parole." Mike looked apologetically at Jessie.

Jessie just blinked. "He broke Daniels jaw?" she asked, incredulous her brother could cause that much damage. "Do we know why?" she asked. Mike shook his head. Jessie could make an astute assumption at what had happened but would have to ask Josh about it when she saw him, now on Wednesday. Jessie sighed again. "Ok thanks Mike," she said and walked out the office. Her last words to Josh had been to not get irritated or to fight Josh and what did he go and do. The opposite of what she said.

Rick was sat waiting for her on the sofa outside the office. "What's up?" he asked.

"Josh," was all Jessie needed to say for Rick to understand something had happened and that she was upset by it. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. One she'd finished she pulled away. Rick looked at his shoulder.

"Great Jessie, I need to go change my uniform now," he said as he looked at his white shirt which had gone see-through from her tears. She giggled lightly.

"I'm sorry," she said shyly. One night was all it had taken for her and Rick to start acting like love-struck teenagers. She was joking with him and he winked at her and ran upstairs to change his shirt.

"Come on everyone, downstairs now, let's go to school," Gina shouted. There were footsteps and everyone started running out the house, bags being picked up on the way. "Rick, let's go!" she shouted when she hadn't seen Rick walk past. He came down with his shirt on but unbuttoned.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go to school half dressed?" he said in response, grabbing his blazer that was on the sofa and his school bag. He walked out into the frosty snow covered drive and hopped into the car complaining. "Gosh, it's freezing out there," he said. Everyone was staring at his bare chest. "Alright I haven't finished getting change but so what." Jessie jumped in next to him as Tyler slid the door behind her and Rick started doing his buttons up. He then pulled his tie out his pocket and did it up before throwing his blazer on just as the minibus lurched off the drive. Rick grabbed hold of the seat in front to stop himself from travelling forwards and then put his seatbelt on. The other four in the back were trying hard not to laugh. Elektra couldn't hold it in and she snorted hysterically at the whole thing, setting off Jessie, Faith and Frank. All four were laughing at Rick who was just sat pouting. He wrapped his arm round Jessie and then tickled her side. She squirmed in her seat and laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," she said through her laughter. Rick stopped tickling her and she composed herself. However the others were still all laughing at both of their misfortune now. Jessie and Rick just glowered. Faith managed to pulled herself together.

"Alright. I've stopped," she said as they pulled up at school and all had to get out. Elektra and Frank were still laughing and once out the minibus, doubled up. The other three just left them to it and walked off while Tee, Carmen and Johnny attempted to stop their laughter. Rick and Jessie went and sat on a school bench to wait for Elektra to join them. While sat there Jessie felt as though someone was watching them. She glanced around and couldn't see anyone.

In a silver car opposite the school a seventeen year old boy was sat reading a paper. He kept glancing up. He'd spotted the girl and was determined to get her but she was with her friend and they were joined by a girl with blue hair. He was prepared to kill but he wasn't prepared to kill innocent bystanders to his victim.

Jessie felt the hairs on the back of her neck, tingle again. "Guys, this is going to sound weird but I feel as though we are being watched," Jessie said quietly. Rick spun round to face her.

"You don't think it could be..." he trailed off. Jessie shook her head.

"no!" she said. "When would he have had the chance?" Jessie asked raising her eyebrows while Elektra glanced round.

"Well apart from that man in the silver car who is reading a paper no-one else could be watching you without you seeing and he's reading, trust me," Elektra told her, her eyes fixed on the silver car carefully.

The boy looked at his paper when he saw the blue haired girl look towards him. He could see over the top of his paper that she was still staring at him. He decided it was too risky. He'd come back after school and find out where she lived.

**A/N: Oh dear. Is Jessie's life in danger? Indigo :)**


	28. Arrow!

**Twenty eight**

Daniel was sat in the visitor's area. His older brother was there to visit him. They sat down opposite each other, separated by a pane of glass. "He's back in our room. But he's a little bit upset because he can't find the photo. Did you find the girl?" Daniel asked his seventeen year old brother. His brother nodded and showed him the image of a girl on his phone. "Excellent and you've done it?" he asked. The brother shook his head. "Why not?" Daniel hissed angrily.

"She lives in care," Daniel's brother said. "She is a care kid. Her name is Jessica. And her mum was threatening Josh to hurt Jessica. She's now in prison and the girl is in care. There are way too many innocents around. All the time. She is taken to and from school by the care workers and she's..." he trailed off as a ginger girl and brown haired boy walked past them to the bottom chair where Josh was sat waiting. "even taken here by them. She's not being let out of anyone's sight. Josh has clearly told them what you've said and now they are protective and I don't feel good about killing her anyway."

Daniel slammed his hand on the table. "This is not about your feeling. This is about Josh and him breaking my jaw. Get her when there is the least people possible. Then there will be less witnesses," Daniel said. "I want it done by Friday. I don't think I could stand another week with Josh still happy when his sister turns up here," Daniel told his brother. His brother stood up and glared at Daniel before walking off.

Jessie sat down next to Rick. Both of them were holding hands and this was the first thing Josh noticed. "So you did it Rick!" Josh stated. Rick smiled.

"Actually your sister started our relationship but yes we're together, so thanks Josh," Rick replied. Jessie smiled intently at Josh.

"Enough about us two. What's this about Daniel and you?" Jessie asked angrily.

Josh shrugged. "nothing to tell," he said. Jessie and Rick glowered at him. "Alright. He'd drawn two crosses on the photo of you. One on your eye and the other on your heart. He plans to kill you with arrows through those places. But when I didn't respond he threatened to do something else to you. And that made me lose it." Josh replied.

Jessie thought about this. "So you punched him and now he wants revenge even more," Jessie told him. He shrugged. "No he does. Because I swear I'm being stalked. Although everyone else thinks I'm over reacting," she said sarcastically as Daniel walked behind Josh. Daniel looked at her and Rick and raised his eyebrows threateningly. Rick growled while Jessie rested her hand on his arm. "listen just don't do anything else stupid. It's not your life at risk," Jessie told him.

Josh nodded. "Agreed. But they are probably right Jessie. You probably are overreacting," Josh told her. Jessie glared.

"well. I'm going to love you Josh and leave you as I didn't come to get an earful from you," Jessie replied, standing up. She walked off and Rick leaned in closer to Josh.

"I'm worried she could be right. Me and Elektra have felt like we've been being watched but we weren't going to admit it. She'd go into overdrive. Don't get on his wrong side. Please," Rick told him. Josh nodded.

"alright," Josh replied standing up. "Heard and understood," Josh said as he walked away.

Rick went and joined Jessie and Mike and they headed back to Elm Tree House. Rick could swear the silver car was the same one from earlier that had been outside the school and the same one parked at the YOI. He was suspicious but didn't say anything to Jessie. He didn't want her getting anxious. When they got out the car he looked round and saw the silver car drive past the house. Rick relaxed a little as they walked into the house.

Round the corner from the care home Daniel's brother stopped the car and got out. He walked towards the gate for the care home. He peered up the driveway he couldn't see anyone but he suddenly heard voices in the garden. "Harry, Rick and Jessie are in the living room if you want them. No-one else is in there," a girls voice called out. Daniel's brother smiled to himself. He knew exactly where Jessie was.

"Tell Jessie I'll be there in a bit," a little voice replied. He relaxed even more. There was only the two of them together in the living room. He crept round the building avoiding the little kids from seeing him. He found the living room window and saw the backs of Jessie and Rick's heads. He pulled the miniature bow and arrows out of his back pack. He loaded the first arrow into the bow. He aimed it through the glass. He knew it would break the glass. He let the arrow go. The glass shattered. Jessie and Rick both jumped up and turned to face the window. Both of their faces showed complete shock. Rick came out of his reverie quicker than Jessie and pushed her out the way. The arrow pierced his shoulder and Jessie screamed.

**A/N: Oh dear. Poor Rick. Indigo :) **


	29. Rush to hospital

**Twenty nine**

_The arrow pierced his shoulder and Jessie screamed._

Jessie kept screaming. She was in shock and couldn't think properly. Everyone came thundering into the living room. Elektra was the first person to react she ran to the window and grabbed the back of a coat and hauled the person into the room. "What have you done?" she screeched. Jessie stared at him. Recognition hit her.

"You?" she asked. "You're the person Daniel hired. I should have known that when I saw you with him earlier at the YOI," she said. He smiled.

"Hi again Jessica," he smirked. She scowled. Mike was now leaning over Rick who was sat on the sofa, almost unconscious.

"you know him?" he asked as he looked at Rick's shoulder.

"Yeah. He went to my old school and absolutely hated me and Josh. But I never expected this," Jessie said turning away from him and leaning in to look at Rick's shoulder. Gina grabbed his arms.

"You can wait in the office for the police," Gina told him dragging him out the room. "And everyone except Elektra, Jessie and Mike get out the living room."

Rick's eyes were starting to close. "Don't let him go to sleep," Mike told Jessie seriously.

She nodded and sat on the arm of the sofa and lifted his head up towards her. His eyes flickered open. "Don't go to sleep Rick. We need you to stay awake. Think about ... that time in the garden. When we were sat on the grass together. And we fell asleep. Remember how cold it was when we woke up. Remember that and how much fun we have together," she said softly. Rick kept his eyes locked on Jessie's as he nodded. There were sirens coming up the drive and Jessie relaxed a bit. "You'll be fine," she said.

"Stay with me Jessie," he pleaded. She nodded as the paramedics came in and started looking after Rick. She stood back and watched them get on with it. It was her fault Rick was injured. If she'd only taken the stupid warning more seriously then maybe this whole thing might have been prevented. She regretted not telling Mike her suspicions about being followed. The paramedics led Rick out the house. Mike was going to go with her and Jessie was going to get the bus to the hospital. The moment the ambulance door closed she ran down the street towards the bus stop. She jumped on the bus that had just arrived. She was impatient as the bus travelled towards the hospital. Jessie had no idea how Rick was but it was all her fault. She stared out the window and watched the scenery. She really should have taken the threats more seriously. The bus pulled up at the hospital and Jessie jumped off. She ran into A&E. She walked up to reception.

"Hello, I'm looking for Rick Barber," she said.

The receptionist glanced her up and down in distaste. "And how are you related to him?" she asked in a really sarcastic voice.

"I'm his girlfriend and my care worker is also with him and I'm supposed to be in his care," Jessie said, smiling sweetly. The receptionist scowled and reluctantly gave her directions to Rick. Jessie hurried down the corridors. She spotted Mike staring through a glass pane into a room. Jessie stood next to his shoulder and stared into the room. Rick was laying on a bed wired up to lots of scary looking machines. The doctors were looking at his shoulder and at an x-ray. Jessie was panicking. She was scared by how bad Rick was injured and as she kept coming to the conclusion her fault. "How bad is it?" she asked Mike, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"They think the arrow might have pierced his bone and so his shoulder might be broken. His muscle was definitely pierced though and that will affect his strength and movement in his arm," Mike explained to her without looking at her.

Jessie felt the tears welling up in her eyes and quickly brushed them away. She wasn't going to let Mike see how bad she felt about the whole situation. The nurse came out to them. "Sorry to disturb you. The scan shows us his bone is broken in two places as the arrow pierced at an angle. We are going to strap it up but we also want to keep him in over night as he has lost a lot of blood which we need to replenish," she told them both. Jessie turned to look at her.

"May I come in and see him?" she asked. The nurse looked at her.

"I don't have any issue with it. So I suppose so. Go on," she said holding the door open. Jessie slunk in and went over to Rick's bed. Rick was awake but was having to breathe through an oxygen mask. Jessie smiled at him as she got closer. He smiled back and pulled his oxygen mask off.

"Hey Jess," he said breathily. She scowled at the nickname she didn't like. He grinned even wider.

"Hey Rick," she said. She leaned in and pulled his oxygen mask back on. "Don't make yourself worse," she said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't of been with you. You wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry. I just... feel so guilty," she told him.

He pulled the mask back off. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I jumped in front of the arrow to protect you because I wanted to. I don't want to see you hurt. You mean too much to me," he said as the nurse came towards them.

"that's enough now. He needs rest and we've got to go splint his bone," she said. Jessie nodded and turned to leave.

"I love you," he called after her. She stopped and turned back.

"I love you too," she said smiling before walking out and going to wait with Mike.

**A/N: Aw. Isn't that cute? A little bit of cheerfulness at the end. Indigo :)**


	30. The return of the nightmare

**Thirty**

Josh was sleeping or on the way to falling asleep when the cell door burst up, the metal clanging against the wall and a cold draught of air flooded in to the room. Josh sat up sharply, hitting his head on the ceiling. The wardens walked in accompanied by two policemen. The policemen walked towards Josh and Daniel and then pulled Daniel off his bed before handcuffing him. They led him out of the cell and Josh just watched in shock. He then went into panic overdrive. Daniel was being arrested again. Surely he hadn't hurt Jessie. When Josh was told to follow the wardens out the room, he really started panicking. How badly was Jessie hurt? Josh vaguely knew his way to the interview rooms so was surprised when they turned off the main corridor and into a smaller room which was used for anger management sessions. Josh then noticed there was another policeman in here.

"Hello again Josh," the policeman said. Josh recognised him as the one that had arrested him two and a half weeks ago. Had it really been that long? "Take a seat," he added. Josh sat down in the red squishy seat opposite the policeman. The wardens closed the door and left Josh with him. The policeman sat there for a moment before beginning to speak. "Earlier today we received a phone call from Elm Tree House. One of their children had been shot with an arrow. The culprit was currently being held in their office and the child was off to hospital." Josh's heart sunk. He guessed where it was going. "We arrived shortly after Mike and two of the children had left to go to the hospital, one of them being the injured one. We arrested the culprit who admitted to everything. He was Daniel's brother," the policeman told Josh. Josh started feeling sick. He just wanted to know if Jessie was alright. "We then went to the hospital to get the statement off the two children there who had both been present when it happened. Your sister was one of them." Josh bit his lip in nervous anticipation. "Now Daniel's brother had admitted she was the intended victim but luckily for her, a young boy who had been sat with her had pushed her out the way and was the one who was injured." Josh felt a rush of relief that Jessie was ok but then wondered who was hurt. "The young lad who was injured was Jessie's boyfriend, Rick Barber. Both of their stories matched with each other's and Daniel's brother's one. That's why Daniel has been arrested also. I'm assuming you want to know how your young friends are?" he asked. Josh nodded. "Your sister is currently in shock and sleeping at the hospital with Mike to wait for Rick. Rick's shoulder was the impact point of the arrow. It had ripped his muscle and broken his shoulder blade in two places. He has been splinted up but he may have restricted movement in his right arm where the muscle is torn. He is currently under anaesthetic. I'm sorry to bring you the bad news Josh," the policeman said as he stood up. Josh nodded solemnly.

"No thank you for telling me," he said. He stayed sat down as the policeman left. Josh was in shock. Rick had risked his life to save his sisters. He was never going to forget that. Josh was led back to his cell but Josh didn't notice. He was too distracted. He climbed back into his bed and lay there, unfeeling.

Meanwhile Jessie was laying across three chairs in the A&E waiting room. Mike was sat bolt upright next to her. She had refused to go back to Elm Tree without Rick which is why they were sat in the waiting room. It was empty apart from the receptionist, them and the occasional doctor and nurse who passed them. Mike wasn't sleeping, purely because every so often Jessie cried out in pain. He always just stroked her hair and made soothing noises and hoped it reached her in her sleep. He wished he could see what she was dreaming about but was also glad he couldn't. Whatever it was she was dreaming about it clearly wasn't a happy memory. Jessie cried out, louder this time. One of the doctor's looked over at them. He looked concerned. He finished his conversation about one of his patients and came over to Mike. "We could give her some sleeping tablets if you wanted. They would stop her dreams," he said looking down at the distraught teenager who was sleeping. Mike looked down at her too. Mike shook his head.

"No, we are fine but thank you," he said. The doctor nodded and walked off just before Jessie screamed so very loudly and sat bolt upright. Her eyes looked tired and her pupils were dilated. She had black circles under her eyes which were also fading red from where she'd been crying. Jessie took a few deep breaths to steady herself and turned to face Mike. He looked really worried about her. "Jessie are you ok?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I had a nightmare. I thought they had stopped. I used to have them every night since mum started hurting me but when she got sentenced and Josh went to the youth offenders, they stopped two days later. But it was the same one. The same one I always have. The one where she goes through with her threat to kill Josh and I have to watch. Someone has always been there when I had these dreams. Josh was always the one I ran to, and then when Josh wasn't at Elm tree it was Rick, who let me stay the night on Josh's bed. But now they are both not here," Jessie said through tears, distraught. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them tightly, so tightly it look as if, if Jessie let them go she would fall apart. Mike pulled her arms down slowly.

"I'm here Jessie. Tell me," he said quietly. He was pretending he hadn't heard the bit about her sneaking out of her room and into Josh and Rick's in the middle of the night. She shook her head so Mike did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

**A/N: Poor Jessie. Everything seems to happen to her at once. Let me know what you thought, Indigo :)**


	31. Deeper in

**Thirty one**

It was 9:30 when Rick was finally discharged. He walked into reception and saw Mike asleep in his chair and Jessie with her arms wrapped around her legs again, fully wide awake, with dark circles and tiredness written all over her. Rick walked over and using the only arm he could, as the other was in a sling, hugged her tightly. She released her arms slowly and hugged him back. "Rick," she said the name almost lovingly in her half tired state. They woke up Mike who got them both into a taxi and drove them back t Elm tree house. They all hopped out and Mike got into the car to go visit some people he had a meeting with while Jessie and Rick walked to the front door. It was already open for them and Elektra and Tee were both stood waiting to welcome them back. Tee noticed how tired Jessie looked and took her straight upstairs to bed, while Elektra and Rick walked past Gus who was trying to fix Beethoven with glue into the kitchen. Rick sat at the table while Elektra made him some lunch as he had missed it earlier. Rick ate it ravenously as Elektra sat opposite him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He shrugged with his one good shoulder.

"It hurts. And I've been told I might not get full movement back in my arm as my muscles got ripped really badly in my shoulder," Rick replied taking a mouthful of orange juice. He almost spilt it down him. "What's really irritating though is it's my right arm and I'm right handed not ambidextrous," he joked. Elektra smiled before glancing towards the ceiling.

"To be honest she looks worse than you do," she said quietly. He nodded.

"I don't know what happened last night but she's obviously been up most of the night," he said quietly. He was worried about Jessie. He knew she felt guilty and thought it was her fault but he didn't know how she would react to it. The last time something bad had happened she'd gotten depressed and stayed in her room, Rick was scared that this was going to push her off the edge. From above they heard Mike and Gus arguing, followed by Gus storming upstairs to his room. Mike came into the kitchen in despair. "Went well then Mike," Rick joked to him. Mike rolled his eyes and set about trying to convince Gus to be fostered.

Upstairs Jessie was curled up on her bed in the attic, gently rocking. Tee was sat in the corner, just watching. She didn't know what to do about her, but she was worried. "Jessie, are you ok? Shall I get Mike?" Tee asked quietly. Jessie shook her head vehemently.

"no. Just stay with me. Don't leave me," she asked desperately. Tee stood up and went and sat on Jessie's bed. Jessie wrapped her arms around her. "just don't leave me," she said again. Tee nodded.

"I won't," she said.

Just outside the attic Gina was stood listening. What she heard alarmed her a little. She went back downstairs and into the office. She found the number for Jessie's psychiatrist and gave Jack a call. "hi Jack, it's Gina Conway from Elm Tree House. Yeah, Jessie's guardian. We need you to get here as urgently as possible. Yes. She's had a bit of a tough time in the past few days and I'm really worried that she might be getting worse. Yes I understand you are busy. No that's fine. We'll still be in then," Gina was saying down the phone. "ok, we'll see you at 7:30 then. Thank you. Bye," she finished.

Mike came in with Gus, still arguing about the fostering. "You'd like Ronnie and Dawn," he said.

"No I wouldn't," Gus said putting his heels in.

"Please just give it a try Gus," Mike suggested.

"No," he replied and walked out the office. Mike sighed and slumped in his chair.

"I've phoned Jack. I think Jessie is getting worse. She just asked Tee to not leave her alone. I'm worried," Gina told Mike. He leant forward.

"Good idea," he replied. "When's Jack coming?"

"7:30," Gina replied, writing it down in the diary. Mike nodded again and spun back round to work out how to deal with Gus and fostering.

At 7:30 that evening the doorbell rang. Mike went and answered it. "hi Jack, thanks for coming at such short notice. She's in her room. She didn't come out for dinner," Mike told him. Jack nodded. "up the stairs and then up the other stairs. She's in the attic," he added. Jack walked up the stairs and towards the other stairs. Rick, Tee and Elektra were all sat on the foot of the attic stairs.

"Hello. I'm looking for Jessie?" he asked. They all pointed up the stairs and got off them for him. They'd all been up to see her earlier and all were very much aware how bad she was feeling. Jack smiled at them all and walked up the stairs. The moment he walked into Jessie's room he was fully aware of how she was feeling. "Jessie, is it alright if I come in?" Jack called out.

"yes," came the thin wispy reply. Jack walked towards her. He sat down on the chair in her room.

"What's up?" he asked calmly. He was trying not to rile her.

She looked up at him. "Rick could have died from that arrow. If it had been two centimetres left and a bit further down it would have been his heart not his shoulder. And it would have been my fault he died. The arrow was meant for me. I'm responsible for Rick's shoulder being in a sling," she told him just as calmly.

He shook his head. "No it's not your fault. It is Daniel's and his brother's fault. You didn't shoot the arrow. They did. Rick wanted to save you," he said. He had been told everything by Gina on the phone when he had called later on. They sat there together. Talking about it all.

**A/N: Jessie is still suffering from depression but don't worry she will be getting better. Indigo :)**


	32. Stares

**Thirty two**

Jessie was sat eating breakfast on Monday morning, fully dressed in her school clothes. Jack had visited again on Sunday night and Jessie was feeling less guilty and more optimistic about the future. Rick, Faith, Elektra and Frank were all shocked to see her sat in her uniform casually eating breakfast while talking to Harry and Jeff who were excited about the new girl who was coming. Gus had been fostered the day before and now there was someone coming even younger than Harry.

Jessie smiled at them as they sat down. "morning," she said cheerfully. They all looked a little stunned. "We are talking about the new girl, Floss. I wonder what she's like?" she said turning back to Harry.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I hope she is nice and will play with me," he said quietly. Jessie hugged him.

"Well if she doesn't I'll always play with you," Jessie told him, before taking a mouthful of cereal. Mike walked in from the garden. He didn't seem surprised to see Jessie in the kitchen.

"Jessie, I'm going to pick you up from school and drop you off at the youth offenders. Josh wants to talk to you, he got the wardens to phone us and tell us," Mike told her. She nodded.

They finished their breakfast and climbed into the minibus to go to school. Jessie and Frank were to help Rick as much as possible and photocopy their notes for him as he wouldn't be able to write, even though he was going to school. When they got to school Frank and Jessie took Rick inside as he didn't want to stay in the playground and have people ask him what happened. They went to their form room and sat on their tables talking to each other. Mr Crowhurst came in, about five minutes later.

"What are you lot doing here? You know you aren't supposed to be in here until 8:30," he told them as he came over to them, once he had noticed them. Rick held up his injured arm as best as he could. "oh. You wanted to avoid the staring then Rick?" he asked. Rick nodded. "What happened?"

"An almost fatal attempt on Jessie's life led to me pushing her out the way and having the arrow pierce my shoulder muscles and bone," Rick replied, nonchalantly shrugging and then gasping in pain.

Jessie bit her lip to stop her laughter at Rick's stupidity. Rick saw what she was doing and pulled a face at her. That set Frank off into laughter. Mr Crowhurst just looked at the three of them in surprise, shook his head and left them to it. "I'll let Mr Morgan know I've given you permission to use our form room at break and lunch," he said as he left the room.

Jessie turned round to look at Rick. "You really are stupid sometimes," she told him. He shrugged with his left shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to take some getting used to the fact I can't move my right arm at the moment," Rick told her cheekily. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Rick had found out why Jessie had looked so tired the morning he'd got discharged and had told her she could come into his room overnight if she needed him, which she had done last night. Rick didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop the nightmares and he couldn't stop her feeling any less guilty.

As he thought about ways to make her feel better their class started coming in. The first people clocked his arm and soon everyone was gathered around him and asking him questions. They had all left a wide berth from Jessie though, assuming she had hurt him, like her brother and mother had hurt her. Sophie didn't care about this though and had sat down in her usual seat with Jessie and spun round to hear what Rick had to say. Jessie scowled at them and that made them all even more nervous.

"What happened Rick?"

"Did Jessie hurt you?"

"Why is your arm in a sling?"

"Does it really hurt?"

Rick sighed and let the questions just pass him by. "I'm not telling you anything, except it wasn't Jessie or any of the other care kids who hurt me," he told them calmly. He knew if he got angry they would think he was being defensive of his girlfriend. The class all sighed and went and sat in the seats as Mr Crowhurst walked in and started calling the register.

Sophie stayed staring at Rick. She answered her name and then asked what she wanted to. "What has happened Rick?" she whispered. Rick looked at Jessie who was staring resolutely at the whiteboard but nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Long story short, I got shot in the arm with a crossbow trying to protect Jessie from someone who wanted to murder her," Rick rattled off quietly. Sophie turned to look at Jessie, stunned that she hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry but someone wanted to murder Jessie?" she asked. Rick nodded.

"her brother's cellmate," Frank added. Sophie turned back to face the front and snuck a glance at Jessie. Jessie was staring, unseeingly at the board and ignoring what was being said behind her even though she could hear it.

"Alright Jessie?" Sophie asked. Jessie turned to face her, smiled and nodded.

"I'm just perfect," Jessie replied and turned back to copying down what was written on the board as they were having a theory PE lesson that day.

At the end of the school day when Jessie walked out of school with Rick towards the YOI, Jessie acknowledged how many stares she was getting and assumed word had spread about the attempted murder on her resulting in Rick's injury. "Was it Sophie that told them or did someone else overhear and spread it?" Jessie whispered.

"Actually I think it was Elektra as she kept being asked questions as to where we were so she ended up explaining everything that had happened," Rick told her, shrugging. Jessie looked at him.

"really?" she asked. He nodded and they carried on walking in silence towards the YOI.

**A/N: I wanted to leave you in suspense about what Josh wanted to talk to Jessie about. Indigo :)**


	33. Josh and Floss

**Thirty three**

Josh was sat waiting for them at one of the glass windows. Jessie and Rick sat down in front of him. They all just stared at each other. "I'm sorry about your arm Rick. If there was anything I could do to help I would. But I want to say thank you for... well saving Jessie. Without your brave deed my sister might not be sat in front of me and I'm so grateful to you for keeping her safe," Josh started.

Rick grinned. "It's fine. I wanted to protect her and besides I'm not dead and as you say she could have been," he replied. Josh grinned back while Jessie scowled.

"I am here and can hear everything you are saying," she grumbled.

The boys exchanged a glance. "We know," they said in unison. This made Jessie scowl even more.

"Anyway I called you here today as I have some news for you Jessie," Josh said turning back to her and trying to make her happier. She stopped scowling, looked up and smiled hopefully. "Well there is some good news and some not good news. Good news is that Daniel has been taken away and arrested so I have a room to myself and I have been forgiven about breaking his jaw because he's admitted to provoking me. Which means I'm still getting parole," Josh started to explain. Jessie's face split into a wide grin as she was so happy at the news. "the bad news is that I have to stay at the YOI for a further week before I can get out and once out I'm on a curfew," he finished. Jessie hadn't stopped smiling.

"That's brilliant. I'm going to get my brother back," she sang happily. "I don't care about the week, I don't care about the curfew tag. I will have you back home with me. And I think we can all cope with the curfew," Jessie told him. He smiled.

"I wanted to tell you in person. So I could see how happy you were. I'm glad I did. You've made me feel better about the whole curfew thing too," Josh replied. Jessie smiled and shrugged.

"Come on Rick. We've got to go tell the others," Jessie said jumping up and grabbing hold of Rick's good arm to drag him away. "I'll see you tomorrow Josh. I love you," she said as she finally managed to drag him away. Josh laughed at the sight of his sister dragging her boyfriend away as he waved goodbye to Josh.

Josh walked back to his cell. He walked in and was still shocked by the quietness of the room now Daniel wasn't there. He climbed onto his bed and opened his exercise book to do some English work. He needed to get a month's worth of school work done in one week or the school would not be happy. He set about doing the English coursework task he had to finish. He'd done most of his schoolwork but with his community service he hadn't had time to do it all. The community garden were aware he was being let out but he had asked if he could still continue to do community service once out of the YOI after school. The people may not like him but he enjoyed helping them out. Especially Mrs Oldham, Mrs Geiger and Mrs Jones. They were lovely and he enjoyed the chats they had with him.

Back at Elm Tree house Rick and Jessie were running up to the door. Jessie pushed it open and shouted "House meeting and that means everyone," knowing the youngest person in the house wouldn't understand what was happening as she had only just arrived. Jessie and Rick stood in front of the TV as everyone came in. Jessie noticed a strange new boy in the living room with them, as well as a girl Jessie assumed to be Floss, and wondered who he was. When Mike and Gina finally joined them Jessie started. "we've just been to see Josh and he told us he is being given parole and will be released Sunday but will have a curfew on him!" Jessie cried happily. Elektra ran up to Jessie and hugged her while almost everyone else cheered.

"That's brilliant news Jessie," Elektra told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Who's Josh?" Floss asked. "I've heard him mentioned several times today including on Harry's Gus tour," she added.

"Josh is my twin brother. He used to live here until he got arrested and now he's coming back," Jessie said happily.

"Jessie, Rick I need a word with you two in my office," Mike said. The pair followed him and they sat down. "listen Jessie I'm not saying Josh can't come back but he won't have his current room, as we... well we sort of have an emergency placement staying with us in your room Rick. He might be gone by the time Josh comes out but... we can't promise that and Josh won't have anywhere to stay," Mike explained hurriedly.

"What are you trying to say Mike?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"Well take him back... once Blake has left," Mike said quietly. Jessie stood up furiously.

"You promised me when Josh went into the YOI that when he got out he could come back here, back to his room and now you are telling me otherwise!" Jessie shouted. "Why do I ever believe care or social workers? All you do is lie to us!" Jessie opened the office door to see everyone stood outside it. "And now you lot know what's happening. I hope you are happy Mike." Jessie pushed her way through the kids and ran up the stairs to her attic room. She threw herself onto her bed. There was knock on her door. She looked up. "who is it?" she asked. The door was pushed open.

"Hi, I'm Blake Stuart, I'm sorry about your brother. If I'd realised he was coming back well... I don't really think I would have had much say in where I stayed anyway due to the fact I had to be taken away from my house rather quickly," the boy explained. Jessie scowled at him.

"you're in my brother's bed. You've taken his room and now I'm not going to get him back. Why should I feel sorry for you or even let you be in here?" Jessie asked looking at the boy carefully. He was average height with brown eyes and black swept over hair. He was wearing a yellow and blue checked shirt and jeans. He was smiling and he seemed friendly enough.

"Because Jessie I've had a similar upbringing to you. Although my mum died less than a year ago my dad started abusing me and it got too dangerous for me to stay in the same house as him," Blake told her. Jessie looked confused. "I asked around as to why you're brother was in a youth offenders and Faith explained everything." Jessie scowled a little bit.

"Well she shouldn't have but I suppose given how I know how it feels, I'll let you off," Jessie said smiling slightly. "it's nice to meet you Blake, I'm Jessie."

**A/N: Oh dear! Josh is getting out but he has nowhere to stay and will Blake and Jessie get along or will sparks (as in fight and arguments) fly? Indigo :)**


	34. Arguements

**Thirty four**

Jessie woke up in a cold sweat. She'd had her nightmare again. She climbed out her bed and down the stairs towards Rick and Josh's room. She pushed open the door and sat at the bottom of Josh's bed. She prodded Rick in the leg with her foot. He woke up and looked up at her. "Morning," he whispered tiredly, yawning as he sat up. "you had your nightmare again?" he asked. Jessie nodded. "come over here," he said holding open his hands. Jessie stood up and went over to Rick's bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there for a bit.

Blake rolled over and opened his eyes. He spotted Jessie and Rick on Rick's bed. He sat up sharply. "What is she doing in here?!" he shouted. Rick and Jessie both held their fingers up to their lips.

"She had a nightmare, and she ran to the only person who she could tell as he has been there for her through her brother's time in the YOI," Jessie said putting the emphasis on she and her. She scowled at Blake. "And usually I curl up in my brother's bed to make me feel better but I can't do that can I?" she said sarcastically. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Boring," he said yawning and rolling back over to go to sleep. Rick and Jessie exchanged a look, shrugged and Rick pulled Jessie down so they were laying on his bed. He made soothing sounds to send her to sleep.

Blake woke up first Tuesday morning. He saw that Jessie was still in the room and decided he would have to get used to it. He prodded both Jessie and Rick awake. "you might want to get out before Mike comes in," Blake warned Jessie. She nodded, kissed Rick and snuck out the room and back upstairs. She pulled her uniform on and went downstairs to find Mike talking on the phone.

"yes, we are aware he is coming out," he said down the phone. He covered the microphone and mouthed at Jessie that it was the youth offenders. "But... yes ok we will sort something out," Mike said. Jessie leaned on the worktop. Elektra came in and joined her as she looked questioningly at Mike. Mike hung up. "We're trying to sort out where Josh can go," Mike said.

"Well I had a thought about this," Elektra said. Jessie and Mike turned to look at her. "What? I do care about Jessie and her brother. Anyway my idea is that Jessie could move in with Tee like she did the night Josh had been sent to the youth offenders institute and Josh could have Jessie's room. Or Frank could share with Josh," Elektra said giving two plausible options. Jessie smiled.

"That would be good. Then he would still be here and you wouldn't have to make all these phone calls trying to find a place for Josh to go," Jessie said cheekily. Mike gave her a dark look.

"Look that is all fine in theory but we haven't asked Tee or Frank," Mike told her shaking the phone at her.

"Ask us what?" Tee asked as she and Frank walked in accompanied by Carmen and Floss.

"We are trying to work out a way Josh can still live here now Blake has taken his room," Jessie said, putting the emphasis on Blake as he walked in. He scowled at her and sat down at the table and poured himself some cereal.

"yeah and we came up with two options. One Josh moves into Jessie's room and Jessie moves in with you Tee. Or two Frank shares with Josh when he comes out," Elektra explained. Faith came in and nodded.

"Sounds good," she said. Frank shook his head.

"No offence Jessie but I don't want to share my bedroom with an abuser," he said taking some toast and joining Carmen, Floss, Faith and Blake at the table.

Tee smiled. "That's fine then Frank as I don't mind sharing with Jessie," she said hugging the older girl. Jessie hugged her back.

"thank you Tee. You're a star," Jessie said.

"What's this?" Rick asked as he walked into the kitchen with Harry and Tyler.

"Josh is going to stay here in the attic while I share with Jessie," Tee told him pouring herself a glass of milk from the fridge and taking it to the table. Rick smiled.

"That is a good plan and whose idea was it?" he asked. Elektra held her hand up slightly. Rick winked at her. Blake growled.

"goodie," he said sarcastically. "the weirdo's brother is coming back," he said. Jessie turned to him.

"One you've known me all of one night and I'm not weird and two you will probably get on with Josh. If you drop the attitude," Jessie told Blake slipping into her seat between Faith and Tee and then realising that Blake was in Josh's seat opposite her. "MIKE!" she shouted. He looked up from his toast.

"yes Jessie," Mike said warily.

"At least tell me Josh gets his seat back at the table. Please," Jessie pleaded.

Mike looked at the young girl and nodded. "Yes because the table seating plan needs to be changed anyway as we are struggling to fit you all around the table at the moment anyway. Which is what I was going to ask you. As there is thirteen of you three of you are going to have to sit up here at the breakfast bar and I wanted to know if there was anyone who particularly wanted to?" Mike explained. All the kids just shook their heads. "In that case Elektra, Blake and Jessie you're new seats will be at the breakfast bar as will Josh's when he gets out. Floss you are at the bottom end of the table, then up the left hand side will be Harry, Faith, Tee and Rick with Johnny at the end and then Carmen, Jody, Frank and Tyler down the right hand side. Sound good?" everyone nodded, got up and moved their breakfast to their new seats. Elektra sat at the end of the breakfast bar near the sink with Jessie next to her. Blake left a chair in between him and Jessie before he sat down.

**A/N: Will Blake get on with Josh and will he and Jessie actually like each other or will they continue to be sarcastic with each other? Indigo :)**


	35. Josh is back!

**Thirty five**

**Rick's POV**

It was Sunday and everyone, well almost everyone, was sat on the sofa and were waiting for Josh to get back as most of them hadn't seen him since he went into the youth offenders. Jessie was sat next to me, gripping my hand tightly as if she let go her whole reality would fall apart. She still couldn't believe her brother was getting out. She thought it was a dream but she had moved her stuff into Tee's room. Tee had been shocked by how little stuff Jessie actually had: just a few clothes, books and her phone. Tee and Jessie had been sharing for three nights and seemed to be bonding really well now they were sharing. Jessie seemed happy in Tee's company as much as she did in the older ones company. Well all except Blake's. She and him just weren't seeing eye to eye. To be fair to her, he was saying some pretty unfair things to get her to lash out at him but she had managed to keep her calm and not hit him. Unlike Elektra who had pushed him down the stairs. Luckily he'd only got a few cuts to show for it and learnt not to steal Elektra's extensions. Me. I didn't like him either but I was at least making an effort not to show it.

We heard the front door open. Jessie gripped my hand harder and I glanced over at Faith, who Jessie was also gripping. From the look on Faith's face Jessie had gripped her harder too. Everyone else just tensed up and were hardly breathing. Well except Blake, who like I said earlier was not interested as he flicked through the TV guide.

We heard footsteps gaining towards us, then the squeak of the door handle and the brushing of the carpet as the door opened. Josh walked in and I saw him for all of five seconds before he was crushed by everyone running and jumping at him to welcome him back. Blake rolled over on the floor to get away from the crush and Faith, Jessie and I stood up and walked closer towards Josh. When everyone had let him go I took a long look at Josh. When he'd been in the youth offender's he's always seemed gaunt and haunted but back here he looked more muscular and more determined. He also looked slightly more weathered which I assumed was from spending time outside in the cold doing community service. I pulled him into a hug and hit him on the back. "it's great to have you back mate," I told him. He smiled at me before hugging Faith and then turning back to Jessie.

"Jessie," he said opening his arms. She grinned and ran at him. He grabbed her round the waist and spun her round. I looked on stunned. I knew he had always been strong but I had never realised he could spin Jessie round like that.

"Josh," she whispered caringly. He let her down and she turned back round to face everyone. "Josh they are two people you need to meet. This is Floss," Jessie said pointing to the red-haired girl clutching Jeff and hiding behind Harry. "who has giraffe-napped Jeff. And this is Blake," she added sullenly. Josh looked down at his sister's face and saw her intense dislike of Blake.

"it's nice to meet you Floss. You too Blake. I'm Josh," he said bending down towards Floss. "Can I see Jeff, Floss? I haven't seen him in a month," Josh asked kindly. She crept out from behind Harry and handed over Jeff. "Hi Jeff. Do you like staying with Floss? Is she nice to you? Is she nice to Harry?" Josh asked. He listened to Jeff's answers. "Well that's good then," Josh said. He turned to Floss. "Jeff says he likes you and he says you're usually nice to Harry and so that's good. Why don't you ask Jeff what he thinks of me?" Josh asked. Floss took back the giraffe and listened.

She smiled and then hugged Josh. "Jeff says you're nice too and that you are like Jessie and will play with us," she said smiling sweetly. Josh nodded.

"that's right," he said as he stood up. "Well then, I'll take my stuff up to the attic then," Josh said. We'd managed to tell him he had to move rooms but Josh didn't have an issue with that. What he'd actually said was he could have his own room after spending almost three weeks with Daniel. Jessie and I led him upstairs. My arm was out of its sling but I was still holding it awkwardly and couldn't yet move it completely and wasn't allowed to do PE. "that looks really painful still Rick. Have you not done anything about it?" Josh asked as he started unpacking his stuff in his new room. I shook my head.

"Couldn't be bothered," I said as I sat on his bed. He shook his head. "there are some painkillers in my bag if you want them." I looked in his bag and found them. I glanced at the label.

"these are anti-depressants" I said reading the label. Jessie snapped her head up towards her brother. Josh bit his lip.

"Yeah I had a small patch on depression. I'm fine now though. That's the truth," Josh told Jessie seriously. She nodded and relaxed. "So why don't you like Blake, Jessie?" he asked.

She scowled. "He's just the type of person who irritates me by talking about things they don't understand and kicking you out of your room and sitting in your old chair. He just knew how to wind me up. We've got a new seating plan now though. You're now next to me," she said smiling happily. Josh nodded, pleased to have some good news to hear.

**A/N: Long overdue I know but Josh is finally out :) Indigo :)**


	36. Return to school

**Thirty six**

Josh's return to school was a massive event. Faith, Elektra, Frank and Blake all got out the car first. Blake was arguing with Elektra about going to their form room. Elektra was refusing as she wanted to spend time with Josh and the others. Blake scowled at her and stormed off. Josh climbed out with Jessie and Rick following. As the six of them walked onto the playground, people started noticing Josh. Jessie grinned at Josh who had started going red from all the attention. "now you know how I felt for the past month with everyone watching," Jessie joked. He smiled back and led the way to a bench where he sat down. Jessie sat down on the bench arm with Rick next to her. Elektra leant on the back of the bench over Josh. Faith and Frank sat down next to Josh. They were all waiting to see what would happen now they were at school. They didn't have to wait long as Sophie and Alex came over.

"Alright Josh. Great t' have you back," Sophie said. Josh smiled. "Jessie was so excited 'bout you coming out," she added. Sophie slipped into one of the seats on the bench while Alex leant against the side.

"Welcome back Josh. Glad to see you out. Your sister has missed you," Alex told him. Josh laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fully aware she missed me. How are you both?" Josh asked. Sophie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah we are ok. How are you?" Alex answered for the both of them.

Josh thought for a minute. "I'm great now I'm out and have been reunited with Jessie but I wish PEOPLE would STOP STARING," Josh shouted the last bit. Those within hearing distance turned back to their conversations and stopped staring.

Jessie giggled. "nice one Josh," she said as the bell rang and everyone started heading inside. Josh shook his head. He was going to have to get used to the stares. At least for a little while. Jessie led the way inside with Josh following as he had forgotten the way after a month away from school. She walked into the classroom and went and sat in her usual seat. Josh sat in his old seat and leaned across the aisle towards Jessie.

"It is still my seat right? Blake hasn't taken this as well has he?" Josh asked.

Jessie shook her head. "No, he's in Elektra and Faith's class," she told him. Mr Crowhurst walked in and started the register.

"Jessie Thomas," he called.

"here sir," Jessie replied.

"Josh Thomas," he asked tentatively unaware Josh was back. "Lori..."

"here Sir," Josh answered interrupting Mr Crowhurst mid name. Mr Crowhurst looked up in surprise.

"Josh you are back. Good to see you. Lori Wells," Mr Crowhurst called.

"yeah," Lori grumbled, irritated that Josh had stolen her limelight by interrupting her name. Lori was an overdramatic girl and wanted to be an actress and hated when anyone else got better parts than her in the school play.

"So 11J, I have an exciting announcement. The year 11, 12 and 13 school production name has been announced. This year we will be putting on Grease, in a modern day setting. The play will be an up to date, modern day version involving dancing, singing and comedy. If you want to audition auditions are after school tomorrow," Mr Crowhurst informed the class. Lori sat up straighter as if daring anyone to try and go for Sandy against her. "You will need to sing a song from the film in your audition as well as read a piece of the script you will be given."

Jessie spun round to talk to Rick. "Anyone want to try out?" she asked. Rick and Josh both nodded while Frank shook his head.

"it's not for me," Frank said. Jessie smiled at him.

"That's fine. It will be like a little outing tomorrow," Jessie joked. They picked up their school bags and headed to their English lesson. "I hope you did all your homework Josh or the teachers will have a field day with you," Jessie told him as they followed the rest off 11J.

He shrugged. "I've done it but not to the best standard. What are we doing in English anyway?" he asked quietly as they all took their seats.

"Coursework on An Inspector Calls, you'll do fine we've done it once," Jessie told him. Their English teacher came in, looked around the room and clocked Josh. She came over to Josh as the first thing she did.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I hope you've got your coursework for me Josh. And the notes in your anthology," she said. Josh nodded and handed over his English book, with the notes and his piece of coursework in it. She scowled. "Very well, I shall mark it tonight and have it back to you tomorrow," she sneered.

Josh turned to Jessie straight away. "What was that about?" he asked. Jessie, Rick and Frank all just sort of looked away and rubbed their neck. "Come on, please tell me," he added.

Jessie turned back round to face him. "Basically when the school found out why you were in the youth offenders some of the teachers got a bit... well they got a bit snooty about teaching me especially when I defended you after overhearing some of the teachers calling you a good for nothing idiot. She's one of them and a lot of them tried to say they weren't going to teach you when you got out but they got overruled. You're going to face quite a lot of that today as a lot of them think you were just spiteful to me," Jessie explained speaking about 10 words a second.

Josh spent a while trying to decipher what Jessie had said and then when he had he finally understood. "Oh. So not very good then," Josh said. Everyone shook their head and turned back to writing their essay on An Inspector Calls while Jessie leant her book to her brother so he could read the play before writing up his coursework. Jessie lent over her notes and stared at a bit of it.

"You see I've never got this bit," Jessie said quietly to the others, hoping to not draw their English teacher over to have a go at them or explain it. Rick looked at what she was pointing at. "I get he's predicting the future but who is he and how does he know about what is going to happen to them? I mean is he a ghost or a alien or what?"

Rick laughed. "An alien? No. I would say he's a ghost who has come to teach them a lesson about being selfish and conforming to a societies view on status rather than basing each person on merit and how much they deserve it," Rick whispered back.

Josh nodded. "yeah he's right. It's about not judging people based on appearance or first impressions. I'm never going to get a job because I have a criminal record and because of that I'll be judged before they even meet me."

There was a hiss by their side. "Yes," their English teacher said drawing out the s into a hiss, "you won't get a job but the rest of them need their grades to get a job, so stop distracting them." Jessie glared at her.

"he might get a job if the new laws come in as he won't have a criminal record forever," Jessie replied.

"Don't back chat Jessica. Detention after school today. You don't talk to a teacher like that," she hissed before walking off.

"You don't talk to a teacher like that," Jessie imitated quietly. "Yeah and you're not supposed to judge or crush people's dreams and ideas but you do." Rick, Frank and Josh all burst out into laughter at her accurate impression. She spun back round.

"All of you!" she shouted. They all exchanged a glance and smiled.

**A/N: Poor Josh. He's really having a hard time of it. Well at least he's with Jessie. There is another new character joining soon and you will get to find out more about Blake too. Indigo :)**


	37. Detention

**Thirty seven**

Jessie was sat at the front right table. Josh was sat in the centre desk of the class room, Rick was back left and Frank back right. Detention was dull, Jessie was sat doodling on her notebook, Josh was catching up on his maths homework, Frank was writing a story and Rick was thinking about what song to learn on guitar next. The detention teacher still hadn't got there. Finally Mr Crowhurst walked in with their English teacher, arguing about something. "you can't just throw them all into detention," Mr Crowhurst shouted at her retreating back. He turned and faced the four members of his form. "I'm disappointed in you four, especially you Josh. In detention on your first day back. Must be some kind of record," Mr Crowhurst joked. "Look I know it wasn't completely your fault but she has a point Jessie. You can't back chat a teacher."

Jessie looked up from her drawings and tilted her head to one side. "You should have heard what she said about Josh," Jessie said. "I wasn't going to just listen to her criticise him," Jessie told him angrily. "We get enough people staring at us, or laughing at us. Or not trusting us. Because we are care kids, Josh has been in a YOI, I've been abused, because the other care kids have backgrounds that people don't want to know about. All anyone cares about is making jokes or laughing at us. I'm not going to take it from a teacher as well." Jessie said scowling.

Mr Crowhurst had heard about what had happened between them. "I know Jessie, but please in future hold your tongue. Not literally, obviously," he said. Jessie smiled. "Anyway I'm not going to make you do anything in this session but I'm adding my own punishment to this. You all have to audition for Grease tomorrow. I don't think I can stand another school play with Lori as the lead, bragging about it in form time all week," he said rolling his eyes. Rick, Josh and Jessie smiled while Frank groaned.

"We were trying out anyway sir, Frank wasn't," Jessie laughed. She turned back to her drawings and then felt a small crack on the back of her head. She looked behind her and saw Frank's rubber on her chair. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

They finally got out of detention and walked home. They opened the door to complete and utter chaos in the hallway. They stood back and watched it unfold as Blake held up above his head, while standing on the coffee table, what appeared to be Elektra's coursework. "Leave me alone or I rip it!" he shouted. Elektra was scowling but let go of her grip on Blake's photo . It slipped to the floor.

"I've let go and you can have it back. Now give me back my coursework. I worked hard on that," she said quietly. Blake didn't move.

"Blake," Jessie said quietly. His head snapped towards her. She held up her hands to show she didn't mean any harm. "Can you get off the table please?" she asked, holding out her hand to help him. There had been one previous event like this. He was a troubled child and had mood swings occasionally. Last time he almost threw Jessie's photo of Josh out the window of her attic bedroom. Blake scowled but placed one of his hands slowly into Jessie's. She helped him down. She let him think a second. He then realised what he had just been doing and his muscles relaxed quickly, letting Elektra's coursework to flutter to the floor. He curled up in a ball and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Elektra. I wouldn't have done it. Probably," he said through his tears. Jessie walked back to Rick and Josh.

Rick glared at him. The mood swings were one of the reasons he didn't like Blake. Rick would be talking to him happily in their room and he would suddenly start shouting or screaming at him. It was getting tiring. Blake ran upstairs and Jessie watched him go. She might hate him but she did feel sorry for him. Rick muttered something under his breath. "Rick leave him. He's slightly unhinged but so are all of us," Jessie told him angrily. She followed him upstairs and found him crying in Rick's room.

She sat down on Rick's bed and waited. He glanced up and saw her. "What are you doing here? Come to take a pop at me?" he asked sarcastically. Jessie shook her head.

"No. I'm going to tell you something you need to know. I got depressed but I never got like this. You need to see someone Blake. And I think you should see Jack. He helped me so much," Jessie explained quietly. She didn't raise her voice or tell him had to. She was just trying gentle persuasion.

He looked up through his tears and smiled weakly. "I think you might be right Jessie. About me seeing someone," he said. At this he leaned forwards towards her and pressed his lips onto hers. Jessie pushed away and hit him.

"What do you think you are doing!" she shouted. "I have a boyfriend and it's not you!" she ran out the room and down the stairs into the living room. She slumped into the gap between Rick and Josh on the sofa. She stared stunned at the wall. "He kissed me," she whispered. Josh jumped up.

"What!" he said. Rick pulled him back down.

"Shut up and listen to her," Rick told Josh.

"I offered him support. Said he should see someone and he thought I meant in a girlfriend situation and kissed me," Jessie explained quietly.

"I will kill him!" Josh said angrily.

"No you won't" Jessie said pulling him back down.

**A/N: What did you think of the twist with Blake? Indigo :)**


	38. Audition

**Thirty eight**

Josh, Jessie, Rick, Frank, Faith and Blake were all at the auditions for Grease. Jessie was running for Sandy and Faith wanted to be one of the pink ladies. Josh, Rick and Blake were all auditioning for Danny and Frank wanted to just be an extra.

"Lori, Jessica, Alice, Jasmine, Emily and Rebecca can you come to the stage please," the drama teacher called. Jessie smiled at the others and stood up, following Emily to the stage. "Ok, so first off, our sandy has to be able to sing so we want you all to sing the first few lines of Summer loving. Jessica lets have you go first," she said.

Jessie grimaced. She couldn't sing very well but was going to make a conscious effort to do her best. She took a deep breath as the music started playing.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast, _

_Summer lovin' happened so fast, _

_met a girl crazy for me, _

_met a boy cute as can be, _

_Summer days drifting away, _

_to oh those Summer nights."_

She glanced out at the audience. She saw Rick, Josh and Faith nodding appreciatively. She smiled self-consciously as Rebecca took her turn in the spotlight. Rebecca was a natural singer and her voice hit every note perfectly. Jessie felt her chances drop from 1 in 6 to more like 1 in 15. As she watched the other girls all did amazing as well. Lori stood out especially, which infuriated Jessie to no end. "Ok girls," Miss Gooden told them. "Now let's try out some acting. Jessie try this scene for me," she said handing Jessie a page of dialogue. Jessie swallowed hard and glanced down at the lines.

"It was like the best Summer, ever. He was so handsome and such a gentleman, which I'm sorry to say most boys aren't," Jessie read, grinning at Rick as she said it. She let the page of words fall to the floor where she had stored them in her photographic memory. "But I don't even know where he lives or where he goes to school. I'm never going to see him again and... I can cope with that. As long as he is happy, wherever he is, with whoever he is with. I couldn't bear to see him hurt by a girl. Oh but I do know his name," Jessie continued, swinging round suddenly and pulling her eyes off of Rick. "he's called Danny, Danny Zucko," she finished. She turned back to the front and smiled weakly. Rick winked up at her. He knew she meant the words in real life as well. He'd been drawn into her story telling though and hadn't thought about the meaning behind the words. But now he did. She was saying that even if he wanted to leave her, she'd be happy for him.

Rick watched as the other girls did slightly different scenes or interpretations of the scene Jessie had done. Rick felt that Jessie had been best but he grudgingly admitted that Lori had been good too. The girls left the stage and Rick wrapped his arms around Jessie and gave her a kiss as she came back over to them. He let go and she sat back down in her chair next to Faith. The boys were called up next to perform as Danny.

Jessie watched, close to hysterics at the dance moves the boys were being taught to learn. Sandy and Danny were both supposed to be able to dance but all the girls were known for being good dancers so hadn't had to be auditioned for that bit. Jessie laughed out loud as Josh failed to do the right move for a fifth time. He was struggling and Rick was hardly any better as he wasn't really supposed to dance due to his arm. It was funny watching his one arm struggle though. Faith, who was sat next to Jessie, was still managing to control the hysterics but only just. Blake was doing a fair job of getting the moves right and in the right order. Jessie had to admit she was impressed. She didn't know he could dance.

They then watched as the boys had to read a paragraph from the script. Josh went first and he said it aimed at Jessie, so he could focus clearly on the words. "She was stunning. She had my heart pounding like a jet engine. She just had a way with words. But that's over. It's back to school, Danny, time to get a grip, and get over her. She only would of broken your heart anyway. You can't let the lads see you like this. When do _we _get emotional," Josh said putting emphasis on the 'we'. They were doing an internal monologue that came before Summer lovin' in the play. Josh stepped back, looking slightly embarrassed. Jessie grinned at him, encouragingly and happily. She thought he was doing really well. Rick was up next. He had to use the words unlike Josh, who like Jessie had a photographic memory and could remember the words after just glancing through the page. He used facial expressions as he spoke but stumbled over some of the words. Jessie felt for him. It was out of his comfort zone, yet here he was standing up in front of everyone, performing to see how well he could do. Jessie clapped when he had finished and tried to catch his eye but he refused to look at her.

Blake was the last of the six boys to audition to do the monologue. He was filled with confidence and Jessie looked at him as if he was a different person. If you had seen him you wouldn't believe that this was the boy who only last night had had a psychotic moment and attempted to kiss Jessie against her will.

The next morning the cast list had gone up and there was a burbling all the way down the corridor leading to the notice board it was pinned to. Rick, Jessie, Faith, Frank, Josh, Elekra and Blake all walked down the corridor, noticing they were getting some strange looks as they passed. They stopped at the board and waited for everyone to move out the way before crowding round it to read.

_**Cast& Crew**_

_**Set designers: Elektra, Lydia Farrell, Alice Montgomery**_

_**Hair and makeup: Louisa Jones, Rachel Holliday, Ellie Wilson **_

_**Costume: robin ashton**_

_**Back stage hands: Mark Edwards, Joseph Farrell, Kia Mela, Kiana Mela**_

_**Sandy: Jessica Thomas**_

_**Rizzo: Faith Davies**_

_**Frenchy: Jasmine winer**_

_**Jan: Alice Haranah**_

_**Marty: Lori Wells**_

_**Danny:**_

**A/N: I am so mean as I am not telling you who is Danny. Who do you reckon it will be? You may be surprised. I will give you a clue though it is either Rick, Josh or Blake. Let me know what you think. Also very sorry about the late update, had exams, Higher Education fair, Head Girl application. Sorry, Indigo :)**


	39. Lori and the fight

**Thirty nine**

_**Danny: Blake Stuart**_

_**Kenickie: Rick Barber**_

_**Sonny: Joshua Thomas**_

_**Doody: Liam West**_

_**Putzie: Greg Richards**_

_**Class extras: Frank Matthews, Liam Richards, Jade Mahony, Lily Priscel.**_

Jessie stared at the page in shock. There is was in black and white, proof she could actually sing and act. Her name as the main character. And Lori relegated to one of the least popular pink ladies. Jessie could almost cry with laughter at that thought if she wasn't still in shock. Blake was in much the same state as Jessie. He couldn't believe he'd got the main role either. Everyone else was content with their role in the show. Rick was glancing at Blake warily. He was worried that performing Grease with Jessie may give him more ideas like the one two nights ago, but Blake seemed uninterested in that.

At that moment Lori came up the corridor and everything went silent. Everyone knew she didn't have the role but she still had to find out and when she did... well everyone wanted to see her reaction. The Elm Tree kids stepped away from the notice board and Jessie hide herself as much as possible behind Rick and Josh. Lori stopped in front of them and looked at the board. There was silence.

"What!" she screeched. She swung round. She glared at the Elm Tree kids who all just smiled weakly. She pulled an irritated face. "Oh for goodness sake, MOVE out the way! I need to talk to her," Lori demanded. No-one moved so she pushed past the two boys and saw Jessie with her back up against the wall, looking at the ground. "YOU COW!" she shouted. "You stole my role and now I'm relegated to bottom of the pink ladies! This is all your fault!" She grabbed Jessie's school collar and pushed her further into the wall. Jessie had her head pushed against the wall by now. Lori then tugged at her collar, dragging her away from the wall and halfway down the corridor before slamming her against a school locker and making sure Jessie hit her head.

Jessie felt blood trickling from a cut in her head as she slipped into unconscious. She was aware of Josh prising Lori off her but with nothing supporting her upright, Jessie slipped to the floor.

**Josh's POV**

I watched in horror as Lori grabbed Jessie. I grabbed her arm and tried to stop her from pushing her against the wall. This was my sister being injured after all. She shrugged me off as she dragged Jessie further down the corridor. I ran after her especially when she slammed her head against the locker. I couldn't see the blood but I could smell it and it made my stomach turn. I grabbed Lori from behind and pulled her hands off Jessie's collar. She kicked out at me and I just pulled her further away. I watched as Jessie slid down the length of the locker and onto the floor. I kept dragging Lori away as Blake and Rick both ran over to help Jessie. Elektra ran down the corridor and into the nearest classroom which happened to be our form room and got Mr Crowhurst to help. He took Lori of me and led her down the corridor to Mrs Jones who was coming down the corridor. She kept a hold on Lori while Mr Crowhurst and I ran back over to help Jessie. "is she going to be ok?" I asked, terrified for her.

**No-one's POV**

Jessie opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the concerned faces of her friends. She was laying on the floor where she had collapsed. She could hear Lori, screaming at a teacher somewhere behind everyone else. Jessie sat up and felt hands push her back down. Jessie looked at Mr Crowhurst. "You've hit your head Jessie, just stay where you are," he told her gently. She nodded and lay back down. The school nurse came running up. She could hear the clicking of her heels on the corridor. She did some tests to make sure Jessie was alright to go to class. Once she was deemed fit, Jessie sat up and followed her form back to their classroom. She sat in her chair next to Sophie, she could feel the dried blood on her head. Jessie noticed Lori wasn't in the room.

"Well then 11J as most of you will have seen the cast list for Grease has gone up and our Sandy is Jessie this year," Mr Crowhurst said as the whole class cheered. "And Lori is having her role in the show taken off her for beating up Jessie," he added as an afterthought. The class cheered even louder. They had all been worried for Jessie and no-one particularly like Lori.

Jessie thought about this. Yes, Lori had hurt her but she'd been upset, did it really make it fair to take her role of her? A part of her thought it did as she was injured and had been unconscious another part thought that Lori should be given another chance, or at least a chance to redeem herself. She was about to say something as Lori walked back into class. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked extremely upset. She walked up to Jessie. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," Lori apologised holding Jessie's eye line. Jessie smiled at her.

"it's ok Lori. I forgive you," she said cheerfully. She heard some people sigh exasperated at her actions but Jessie thought about it. What Lori had done was no worse than what happened at Elm tree most nights and Jessie always forgave people then.

Rick leant forward over his desk. "Why?" he asked gently.

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know, but I know she just lost her temper, like Blake does, like I do. It's a normal reaction," she replied calmly.

**A/N: I love Jessie, she is so forgiving. Josh got all protective in this chapter which I think is good to see as we have seen Jessie defend Josh so it's about time he returned the favour. Indigo :)**


	40. Charlie, Lily and Mariella

**Forty**

Jessie was sat swinging her legs over the edge of the stage. It was their first rehearsal for the play. Lori had been replaced by Emily as Marty. Blake was being directed along with the rest of the T-birds. Jessie was finding it hilarious to watch Josh, Rick and Blake all attempt to look 'cool'. Emily, Alice, Jasmine and Faith were all sat on the edge of the stage pretending it was a bench. They were staging 'Summer Loving' and Jessie was looking through the lyrics. Miss Gooden turned back to the girls. "Now Jessie remember to stand up on the 'bench table' when we have a bench and sing the part I told you too and Jas remember to seem energetic and keep constantly moving. Faith well you just act bored. Ok, Music please," she called. Jessie took a deep breath and looked at Blake. He nodded encouragingly.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast," Blake started, acting uninterested.

"Summer lovin' happened so fast," Jessie joined in, hands clutched together by her chest.

"met a girl crazy for me," Blake added laughing with the T-birds.

"met a boy cute as can be," Jessie said wistfully.

"Summer days drifting away, to oh those Summer nights," Blake and Jessie sang staring straight out into the audience.

The T-birds and Pink Ladies joined in. Jessie sang her bits and stood up at the right moment while Blake just wandered around stage. Jessie walked backwards towards Blake as he walked backwards to her. They leant their backs against each other and joined hands. Turning their heads to the audience they sang the last few lines.

"it turned colder and that's where it ends," Jessie sang clearly.

"So I told her we'd still be friends," Blake added.

"Then we made our true love vo-w," Jessie drew out the word vow until Blake sang the next line.

"Wonder what she's doin' now."

"Summer dreams, ripped at the seams.

But, oh, those Summer, Nights," The both sang together holding the word night until the music stopped. By this point they were facing each other and ready to go straight into the scene.

"Oh, Danny?" Jessie asked shocked.

"Sandy," Blake said in his best American accent. "What are you doin' here?" he asked quietly.

"I moved here. Oh Danny isn't it wonderful," Jessie replied, overly sweet and with a slight American accent. Blake looked at her then back at the T-birds.

"Look Sandy. I gotta go. Meet you later," he replied running back over to the boys, who then all left stage together. Jessie watched them go and then turned towards the audience, head hung and looking sad. The pink ladies ran over to her, having clicked it was Danny that she had met on the beach.

"Sandy it will be alright," Jasmine started.

"He doesn't like me," Jessie replied. Faith wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Sure he does Hun. He just doesn't want to admit it in front of his friends. Don't worry about it, I'll sort it," Faith told her. They came to a stop there. Miss Gooden stood up and clapped. The boys came back on stage.

"That was brilliant well done guys. Blake and Jessica just one quick thing when you start your second line of the last verse Jessica, can you both start walking away from each other but keep holding hands and then sing the last bit facing each other from a distance," she directed.

Jessie and Blake nodded as a mobile rang. Jessie turned to her brother, whose ringtone she recognised. He pulled out his mobile and looked at the ID. "sorry, I've got to take this," he said. He slipped off stage. Jessie watched him go in confusion.

**Josh's POV**

I looked at the ID on my mobile and quickly excused myself from the rehearsal. I went backstage and answered the call. "Lily?" I asked my cousin.

"Josh. Hi. We're in danger. Come and save us," Lily told me.

"Where are you?" I asked. She gave me an address. I thought about going there and then but decided Jessie had a right to know as well and went back onto stage where Miss Gooden was finishing up. She dismissed us and I grabbed Jessie's hand. I dragged her off stage and started running out the auditorium.

"Hey Josh. Where are we going? What's the rush?" she asked me. I ignored her and kept dragging. We ran towards Mike in the minibus.

"Hi Mike. Me and Jessie will make our own way home. I want a bit of time with just her. If that's alright?" I asked him praying he would say it was. He nodded and I walked down the street. I knew Jessie was following me. I could hear her sighing. Once round the corner I grabbed Jessie's hand again and ran with her down the street.

"You clearly don't want to talk with me or we wouldn't be running and you would have answered my questions," Jessie said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jessie. Lily, Mariella and Charlie are in trouble," I explained. I glanced back over at her. I saw her wide-eyed shock and then her realisation. She started running full pelt as well so I let go of her hand and led the way. I ran down several alleyways and slowed my pace. I stood next to Jessie to protect her. I didn't want anyone to harm her. We were definitely not in the nice part of town. I found the address and prised open the door. "Lily!" I called out so she would know it was me. I heard some moving.

"Sorry but why are they here?" Jessie asked me. I looked at her terrified face and wondered how to explain to her. I knew and had known for years but I'd never told Jessie as I knew she would be scared.

"there was fire when we were eight. Lily, Mariella and Charlie's house went up in flames. Aunt and Uncle died. Why do you think we went to care instead of to a relative? We have none. Lils, Mari and Charlie survived the fire but knew they would end up in care, which they didn't want. So they ran away. They've been runaways most of their life. This is where they've been staying recently. They have to move every few months so that the police don't find them," I explained slowly. My eyes were growing accustomed to the dark and I could hear voices in the back of the warehouse. We edged towards the door and pushed it open. There were lots of screams followed by a voice shouting:

"Don't hurt them. They are my cousins!" That was Lily. It had been a panic. And when I opened my eyes I saw a bunch of people all in defensive positions. Jessie just looked terrified. I finally found Lily and focused on her. I marched over to her, dragging Jessie with me.

"Lily. What's happened?" I asked. I looked around. "and where is Mariella?" I added spotting Charlie but not Mari.

"That's the thing. She's dead." Lily told us bluntly.

**A/N: Sorry about that ending. Had this idea for a while but never got round to finding a place where it could go. Now I have. It will have a happy ending. Indigo :)**


	41. Lily and Charlie's story

**Forty One**

**Josh's POV**

Jessie and I were sat around the fire with the rest of the runaways. It was a bleak derelict building but home to so many people. Charlie was sat with his head resting in Jessie's lap. Charlie was the same age as me and Jessie. Lily was eighteen and Mariella had been sixteen. There was another Lily in the house with her little sister Holly, a young boy called Zach and an older girl called Jade. There were six of them and they all seemed like really good friends.

"Lily. What happened?" Jessie asked quietly. Charlie was crying silently on her lap and Jessie was struggling to hold herself together.

Lily looked haunted and the rest of the runaways just looked upset. "A man came. It was Mari, myself and Holly here alone. The rest were out looking for food. Mariella was on lookout. We never heard him enter. But we heard the gunshot. I went to run to Mariella's aid but Holly grabbed me and stopped me. We hid. I tried to get away from the hiding place until Holly whispered something to me."

Holly looked across the fire at Jessie and I. "I told her that if she got killed as well who would look after Charlie. That stopped her. Her concern for the rest of her family."

Lily nodded. "We stayed hidden as the man came into the back room. He was black and I think of African descent. Holly had sensibly grabbed everyone's belongings and brought them into our hiding place so they wouldn't get stolen. He walked right past our hiding place and went into the filing cabinet. He then pulled out a bag of cocaine and a gun. He left straight after and after making sure he was gone, Holly and I left our hiding place. I ran to Mariella but she'd been shot and was completely dead. By the time Lily, Jade, Zach and Charlie had returned I'd managed to move her body and clear up the blood but Charlie wanted to see her." As Lily finished Charlie started crying even more uncontrollably. Jessie pulled her cousin upright and hugged him tight.

"It will be alright Charlie. We'll sort everything out," Jessie told him quietly.

"it's not that," Charlie piped up, running his hand over his shaven head. "It was her body." Jessie looked nervous at that and we both turned back to Lily.

"it's easier to show you than explain," Lily said and she stood up. I stood up and started to follow her out. I noticed Jessie was warily watching us.

"Do I have to?" she asked. I nodded and she stood up slowly. She walked a few steps behind me. Lily stopped at a black tarpaulin.

"I'm going to give you warning it's not very pretty," Lily told us. Jessie grabbed my hand as Lily started pulling the tarpaulin off. I gasped at the sight of our beautiful blonde cousin. I felt Jessie's hand go limp and she dropped to the floor, fainted. I could see why Charlie would be scared, I felt as though I was about to throw up my lunch. Lily re-covered Mariella while I crouched down next to Jessie. Her eyelids flickered. She stirred.

"is she gone?" Jessie asked. I nodded and Jessie sighed as she sat up. "Lily you have to get rid of her," Jessie added. "it's not right or healthy."

Lily spun round and glared at Jessie. "How would you know? You don't have to live like this. In your posh house with your mum and your brother and acting all the innocence. You wouldn't know what it's like to have to protect your only remaining family member!" she shouted.

"Lily!" I shouted but she ploughed on.

"You are too privileged for your own good Jessie. You are the goody-two shoes. Lives in a perfect family and has a perfect life and wishes she'd never seen this," Lily continued shouting. Jessie started crying next to me.

"Lily! That's enough!" I commanded. She stopped and looked at me then at Jessie. "There's something you should know." I told her, leading Jessie back into the main room of the warehouse. We walked back in, Jessie still crying and Lily looking a little bit guilty.

"What have you done Lily?" Charlie asked looking at Jessie then at Lily. He stood up, grabbed Jessie and held her close next to him.

"I had a bit of a rant and lost it at Jessie and she just started crying," Lily explained slightly confused.

"yes," I said. "because you told her she didn't understand what you were going through."

"You don't though," Lily told me exasperated.

"We do," Jessie said quietly. "Lily we've been in care for the last month and a half." Lily's mouth gaped open.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Mum abused Jessie. And she made me hurt Jessie. She threatened us. I had enough of it and phoned social services. We got taken away, mum's gone to prison and I spent a month in a Youth Offender's Institute for hurting her," I explained. At this Jessie pushed back her curtain of hair and Lily stared at her face.

"Oh my word. I never knew," Lily said.

"you wouldn't have. It's a recent thing," Jessie said. She looked around at all the other kids. "Why don't you come with us. Being in care isn't so bad. And they don't split up siblings," she added looking at Lily 2 and Holly and then Charlie and Lily. Everyone pulled a face at her. "No look. The rats will get here soon because of... well Mari. You're not going to want to live here then. Come with us. You're looked after. You're protected." I watched Jessie with admiration.

Holly tugged on her older sister's arm. "I want to go with them. They seem nice. We can have a home again," she said. Lily 2 looked at her sister and smiled.

"In that case we'll go Holly. If that's what you want," Lily 2 told her. Jade stood up.

"I'm going too," she said cheerfully, smiling a nice smile at us. Zach leapt up and wrapped his arm round her waist.

"Well if you are going then I'm going as well," he said and confirmed my suspicions that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Jessie turned to Charlie who nodded, just slightly to show he was going to come with us.

I turned to Lily. "Lils?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I can't leave Mari here. And I'm eighteen. I'll be out the care system and left in some crummy council house by myself. Me and Charlie. We'd be split. The age gap is too wide," Lily told me. Charlie looked nervous. Lily turned to her brother. "Go with them. They'll look after you. But don't ever come back here and don't look back when you leave." In that instance I guessed exactly what she was going to do. She had nothing left to live for. Her sister was dead and all she'd ever wanted was for Charlie to be looked after properly. She had that wish but knew she was never going to be able to get out of her situation. So was going to do the last thing she could and take her own life. I saw Jessie realise what she was about to do. Charlie must have realised too as he gave her an extra long hug goodbye. We led the runaways out the warehouse and started running down the street but we were too slow and heard the gun fire.

**A/N: You lot are going to hate me. I'm sorry but as Lily said she's 18 and I couldn't do much else with her. I said it was going to be a happy ending, I didn't say for who. Charlie will get his, as will the other runaways. Indigo :)**


	42. break down

**Forty two**

**Jessie's POV**

Charlie broke down on the street. He just stopped and crumbled. He refused to move. I thought about our situation. "Take them. Get Mike. Send him along and I suppose send the police along to remove..." I gulped, "the... bodies." The image of Mari swam through my mind and made me feel sick. "I'll stay with Charlie," I added. Josh nodded and led Jade, Lily, Holly and Zach down the street and towards Elm Tree House. I sat down on the pavement edge next to where Charlie was just crying. I wasn't sure what to do. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. He just needed someone who understood him and to know someone was there for him. I couldn't stand to see him hurting like he was and I vowed to never let anyone hurt him again. We sat like that for ages until I heard a car rumbling towards us. I looked up and saw our mini bus. Mike jumped out looking worn and haggard. I assumed Josh had explained.

"Jessie are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. "and you cousin?"

"Physically – no. Mentally, yeah I don't think he's feeling too great," I answered over the sounds of police sirens approaching. The police cars pulled up.

"Sorry to interrupt. But two bodies were reported at being here. Could one of you show us to them?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mike, take Charlie into the minibus. I'll be back in a minute," I explained as I walked back towards the warehouse. The policemen followed me and I walked into the room. The first thing I did was lead them over to the tarpaulin covering Mari. "That's the first one," I said pointing at it put refusing to take it off. I led the other half of the officers into the backroom. I walked in and immediately fainted.

***5 hours later***

I blinked and looked up into a hospital light. My head was hurting and I wondered why. I thought back. I remember walking into the back room of the warehouse. An image went through my mind. The image of Lily. Sprawled. The smell of blood which clogged up my nose and made me faint. I'm scared of blood you see. Even the smell of it makes me faint. It smells like rust or iron. I shivered and then sat up in my bed. Mike was stood outside my door but Charlie was sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey cuz," he said. I smiled.

"hey," I replied weakly.

"I'm not going to ask what you saw. I'm sure they will anyway. Mike is letting all four of us stay at Elm Tree. It could be a bit of a squash but Zach is moving in with Frank, Jade is sharing with Elektra and Faith, I'm moving in with Josh, Lily is going to share with two girls Carmen and Lily – can I point out that is going to get confusing, and Holly is joining you and Tee in your room. Apparently the only other girl Holly could share with is Jody but she doesn't like sharing rooms because it makes her scared or something?" Charlie told me.

I nodded. "yeah. She said it makes her think of things she didn't want to think of." I shrugged. "how old is everyone?" I asked.

"Holly is eleven, Lily fourteen, Zach is sixteen and Jade is fifteen like us but she's almost sixteen," Charlie explained. I thought through this in my head. That now made one six year old, an eight year old, two eleven year olds, five sixteen year olds, five fifteen year olds, a twelve year old and three fourteen year olds.

"Wow! That is a lot of kids and a lot of teenagers in one house. There's thirteen teenagers and one person who is about to become a teenager," I said in awe. Charlie laughed.

"You always knew how to cheer me up Jess," he told me. I grinned and swung my legs out the bed as Mike came back in.

"Ah! You're up. We can go home now," he said. I cheered. I hated hospitals. The smell was almost as bad as blood. We walked out the hospital and got in the mini bus. "They are going to arrange funerals for them and let us know," Mike told me. I nodded and glanced out the window. Up until that moment I had forgotten about the fact my other cousins were dead. Mike pulled up at the front of the drive and we jumped out.

"You been in yet?" I asked. Charlie shook his head.

"No. I hadn't even seen what the outside looked like until just then," he told me. I smiled at him.

"Then you are in for a big surprise," I said opening the door. I could loads of commotion from the kids about moving beds, finding space, letting the newbie's in. Surprisingly I couldn't hear Elektra's voice in the mix. I indicated up the stairs to where all the noise was coming from.

When we reached the landing, I realised just how busy we were. It looked like Piccadilly circus during rush hour. Rick, Josh and Blake were moving a camp bed up the stairs into the attic. Lily, Lily and Carmen were all stood in the doorway to their bedroom chatting about hair products and discussing where Lily could put her things. That was when it hit me just how confusing having two Lily's was going to get. Faith was stood opposite them with Jade. They were shouting at each other and Elektra was sat in between them, cross legged on the floor. Tee and Holly were nowhere to be seen. Tyler and Jody were just jumping around making noise and mess, Johnny was attempting to help Frank and Zach move a mattress into Frank's room, Floss and Harry were just sat on the top stair watching it all. I shook my head at the pandemonium. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled hard. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"ok. Calm down. Tyler, Jody, Floss and Harry you can't do anything so go downstairs and play or something. Carmen, Lily and Lily. Sorry I can't cope with that. Lily, yes you. The one that comes for respite. I am now referring to you as purple as you always seem to be in purple and you are hardly here. That should clear up confusion. If you three are sorted go into your bedroom and get to know each other and stay out the way. Rick, Blake and Josh, keep doing what you are doing you are doing a good job same with Johnny and Frank. I'll ask you lot what is going on in a minute," I said pointing towards Elektra's group, "and has anyone seen Tee and Holly?" Tee and Holly popped their heads out our bedroom door.

"We are here," they said. I took a deep breath.

"And calm is restored to Elm Tree. You three sort your differences out," I said pointing at the three girl's in Elektra's room and then walking into my own room and flopping on the bed.

**A/N: Did anyone else get confused about ages just then? Yeah I did too. So I'll break it down for you.**

_Year 1 – Aged 6-7: Floss (6)_

_Year 3 – Aged 8-9: Harry (8)_

_Year 6 – Aged 10-11: Jody (11)_

_Year 7 – Aged 11-12: Holly (11)_

_Year 8 – Aged 12-13: Tee (12)_

_Year 10 – Aged 14-15: Carmen, Lily (Purple), Lily, Johnny, Tyler (all 14) and Charlie (15)_

_Year 11 – Aged 15-16: Faith, Elektra, Rick, Frank, Zach (All 16), Josh, Jessie, Blake, Jade (All 15)_

**I will NOT be including Mo in this story purely because I thought he was a very poorly written character and it would make my whole story a bit more complicated. **

**Also I want to know would you like to learn about how Holly/Lily, Zach and Jade ended up in the warehouse or not as I was thinking whether or not to include their storylines. **

**Please let me know and sorry for the long Author's Note but I had to do it. Love Indigo :)**


	43. Headaches

**Forty three**

**Jessie's POV**

I could hear Faith, Elektra and Jade arguing in their room but at this exact moment in time, I couldn't be bothered to deal with it. I had a throbbing headache. Our own room was a little bit crowded now but there was still lots of room. My bed was still up against the far wall, Tee's was just behind the door and Holly's bed had been placed along the opposite wall, in between mine and Tee's beds. This meant when I got out of my bed I had to dodge the end of Holly's, slip through the gap between her bed and Tee's and then round the end of Tee's bed. It didn't bother me but it did make me realise how easy Tee and Holly had it as all they had to do was swing their legs out the right side of their bed and they were already past them. We'd split the walk-in wardrobe/closet thing. Tee had the section closest to the door, Holly had the middle section and my stuff was in the end section. I was relieved to see Holly and Tee were getting on but then Tee gets on with everyone so it wasn't much surprise. I had shouting and groaned. My head really hurt. I swung my legs off my bed and stepped onto Tee's bed and jumped off the other side.

"Sorry Tee but I should really sort this out," I said. She nodded and I walked out the room and down the corridor. I opened Elektra, Faith and Jade's room. "SHUT UP!" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. "please stop shouting. I have an awful headache," I whimpered. "What's the issue?" I asked.

"Faith doesn't like Jade," Elektra told me from her position laying on her back on her bed. I looked round the room. Elektra and Faith's bed were in their usual positions. Jade's bed had been placed with her pillow under the window and the rest of the bed pushed along the back wall, leaving a gap in between Jade and Faith's bed. The end of Jade's bed came up to the middle of Faith's so there was a big enough gap between them all.

"Why not Faith?" I asked.

"We don't know her. She's a runaway. She's probably been stealing for the past few years and I don't want her stealing my things," Faith said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Now you know how Elektra felt when she had to share with you. Plus you do realise Elektra has stolen lots of things in her time. All this lot," I explained pointing my thumb at Jade, "have stolen is food to survive. Would you rather they all died? You're meant to be charitable Faith. Jade just needs looking after. I reckon you could be the best person for that." Faith looked suitably guilty by this point. I turned to Jade. "Jade, I know it's probably hard for you but if the girls ask you not to touch their stuff, please listen." She nodded.

"At the warehouse, we had rules. Always share food. Never touch other people's belongings. It worked. All our personal belongings and memories were safe then. The only person who ever touched it was Holly and your..." Jade trailed off.

"Cousin," I said.

"When they moved them when the man came. They didn't ever take anyone's things though," jade explained.

"See. Maybe you should set some ground rules with each other. That will give you all a sense of your own space," I told them gently. Faith nodded.

Elektra took charge. "In that case. Don't touch other people's belongings without permission. Respect each other's private lives. No arguing in the bedroom," she said. I smiled at her appreciatively. Elektra was doing well. I sat on her bed with her while they discussed more rules.

Jade and Faith agreed to them and shook hands. While they did this I whispered to Elektra, "Are you alright with this? I mean you weren't arguing about it." She nodded.

"I imagined what could have made her run away from home. I would have hated to live on the streets like her. I had no choice, I was kicked out but there must have been something so bad in her life to make her run away from somewhere safe," Elektra whispered back. I looked over at Jade who was now emptying her clothes from her rucksack into the storage boxes under her bed.

"I never thought of it like that," I replied. I stood up and walked back to my room. I could hear Lily talking to Carmen. Other Lily had gone back home. I could also hear Tee and Holly. It made me wonder what their stories were. I saw Zach with Frank as they headed downstairs to play football. Why was he here? I walked back into my room, wandered round the beds and lay down on mine. I fell straight asleep.

_When I woke up, the room was empty and the house was quiet. I padded out my room and headed downstairs. I could hear voices in the living room. I walked in and got a shock of my life. There stood in the middle of the living room, a knife in her hand was my mum. And all around her where the rest of Elm Tree house. But not one of them could save me as they were dead. I screamed loudly._

I screamed loudly and felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up at Holly and Tee's horrified faces. I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't here. She wasn't hurting anyone. I took a deep breath to steady myself. The girls were looking at me with concern.

"I'm... fine," I said trying to sound convincing. They raised their eyebrows up at me. "Alright maybe not 100% but at least 90% ok. I had a nightmare that's all," I explained.

"we had sort of guessed that Jessie," holly told me sassily. I giggled. She sat down on the end of my bed. "What about?" she asked caringly. I looked at the two girls and realised that I could trust them.

"My mum," I said in way of answer. Tee understood and sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I knew Holly had heard the short version of our story when Josh had explained it to Lily but I could see it was taking time. I rolled my sleeves up. "Mum hurt me. She threatened to kill me and Josh and I dreamt she succeeded. It's why I have the three scars running down my face that you saw earlier." Holly nodded. She hugged me too.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like," she told me. I looked over at her.

"really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let me explain."

**A/N: I've decided I like Holly. So I am going to tell you Lily and Holly's story in the next chapter. I'm really sorry if you don't want to know it but trust me it's not as bad as Josh and Jessie's story. Indigo :)**


	44. Holly and Lily

**Forty four**

**A/N 1: Ok this is told in both Holly and Lily's POV. I've tried to make it as unconfusing and as child-friendly as possible. It has to be told in both so you see the contrast between innocent and unaware Holly and moody but aware Lily.**

**Holly's POV**

I sat for a minute and thought how to explain it. I didn't really know how it had started. I knew when it had started. "Ok so our mum and dad divorced when I was nine. Two years ago now. We stayed with mum for a while but then dad took legal action. Claiming she was unfit to look after us," I explained slowly. I watched Jessie and Tee. They both seemed to be absorbed and neither of them were finding it funny like my so called friends had. "The truth was he was right. She was unfit to look after her. She was a stripper in a nightclub and she left us home alone over night. The court sided with dad and he got full custody of us." I took a deep breath. It was harder to repeat than it ever had been.

**Lily's POV**

Carmen sat opposite me and looked at me. "Go on," she said. I sighed. I hated repeating our story but she had a right to know. She'd told me why she had been there.

"Well he hadn't wanted to get custody of us. He'd wanted us safe out of her way but he didn't want us. What was a single dad going to do with two girls," I said dejectedly. It upset me that our own dad hadn't cared about us or wanted us. What parent doesn't want their child? Oh yeah. Every kid in here. "He was a slight alcoholic at the time but when he got us he became more dependent on the drink. More and more drunk. More and more of an alcoholic." I could see in Carmen's eyes the knowledge of what was about to happen.

**Holly's POV**

"He was awful drunk. A lot of the time he would just sleep but he'd swear a lot and forget about the dinner that was cooking or forget us. We were basically having to look after ourselves. He was hardly ever at home. I don't really know what happened but I remember about a month after going to live with dad whenever me and Lily got home from school she would look around outside first and then check all the rooms in the house before I was allowed to go in. She'd then cook me dinner and send me to bed. This was at like five in the afternoon. I never realised why. And I hate myself for that."

**Lily's POV**

"About a month after we started living there he started hitting me. Holly would go to bed and then he would stagger home drunk. He shout at me. Swear at me. Be abusive towards me. Tell me to do something. And if I didn't do it quick enough, he'd hit me," I told Carmen. She was watching me closely. I couldn't tell if she was looking at me in horror or shock. "I dealt with it. Didn't tell anyone about it because it was better me being hurt than Holly." I could feel the tears welling up and I turned away from Carmen. I stared into the distance. In my mind the images were playing back. "Then one day he was home before we even got back from school. And he was already drunk."

**Holly's POV**

"You could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew he drank and I knew it was alcohol but I didn't realise quite why it was such an issue. We walked in. Lily took one look at him and sent me straight to bed. No dinner, nothing. Not even a goodnight hug. Just straight to bed," I explained. Jessie and Tee were both trying hard not to cry. "I saw the look of fear on her face as I walked up the stairs. I went to my room and I stayed there. But I heard it. The sound of his hand hitting her face, the kick to her stomach and her cry of pain." My eyes glazed over. "it was awful. She came up to bed soon after and he went back out. I heard the door slam so I went to Lily's room. She was crying quietly into her pillow. I went and joined her. I made her look at me and I could see the red mark where she'd been hurt. It upset me and I finally clicked." I took a deep breath and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "the next day we went to school as normal but when we got home, he was already there again and this time Lily wasn't quick enough."

**Lily's POV**

"I didn't have time to send her upstairs, he came straight at me in his drunken state and went to hit me. He got me but his aim was off and he also hit Holly." I glared angrily at the wall. My voice rose an octave and I knew I sounded dangerous. "That was the last straw. The camel's back broke. We ran upstairs. I gave her a rucksack and told her to pack. I packed myself. He didn't go out that night but he was so drunk he just fell right asleep. On the chair. I grabbed Holly and we ran. We ran out the house, down the street and found somewhere safe to live. At the time it was an unused bike shed. It was shelter and safety." I broke down in tears and Carmen gave me a hug.

**Holly's POV**

"We lived on the streets for months. Almost a year and a half. In that time we picked up other runaways and then they left us or we decided we were getting too noticeable and we left. Eventually we found Jade. Jade was lovely to us and she helped us. She knew about the warehouse but she hadn't expected it to be occupied. But it was and Zach and your cousins were very welcoming. It was like a home away from home and it was safety. Safety from our dad and our mum." I was still holding back the tears and Tee and Jessie saw this. They pulled me into a massive group hug and I cried. I cried for the first time in a year and a half. For the first time since we ran away.

**A/N 2: I made myself cry. Never a good idea. Yeah so that is Lily and holly's story. I know a lot of you don't like violent scenes or any extreme scenes so it isn't. It's a very simple and often occurring runaway story. I hope you liked it. Back to school next chapter, Indigo :)**


	45. Runaways go to school

**Forty five**

**Blake's POV**

The runaway's were scared. I know why. Most of them hadn't been to school in years. Holly and Lily it had been a year and half, Zach was four years behind, Jade had spent a year out of school and Charlie. Well he was possibly the most behind. Seven years in fact. I was surprised by how well he could actually read and write. He also had pretty good maths skills. He was meant to be in year 10. The start of the GCSE years. He'd missed five months of work though so it was going to be a struggle for him. Luckily we had checked he had a sound knowledge of year 9 maths which he did so that would make it easier.

Zach was also going to struggle. We were in our final year of GCSE's and he hadn't done any of the work. He had also confessed he found maths and English hard. The school had placed him in year 9 maths and English lessons so he could work on building his general skills but for subjects like PE, Music, Drama and geography he was in year 10 lessons with Charlie.

They've been here a week now and settled in really well. I like all of them, a surprise for me. Jade is a little bit grumpy though but that's the only downside. Oh and Lily doesn't talk to me. She doesn't like me for no apparent reason.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Zach moaned. "I don't want to go to uni. I don't want to get a good job." Mike sighed.

"Because it's the law Zach. You have to go until the end of year 11. Then you can drop out this summer and get an apprenticeship or something. We are next making you get your GCSE's. We just have to send you to school," Mike explained for the fifth time that morning. Zach sighed and sulked into his chair.

We caused a bigger stir at school this morning what with five additional people in our group. Most of us being used to the stares just ignored it but poor Holly couldn't cope and she started crying. I was stood next to her so I crouched down. "Hey, Holly. Don't cry. Everything will be fine. You're starting in year 7 so you'll make loads of friends. Think how hard it's going to be for Lily." She sniffled slightly and nodded. She held my hand and then smiled up at me. I liked Holly. She was cute and very nice to me. I led her into school as Jessie led the others into school. We stopped at the office. Mrs Jane looked up when she saw us and groaned.

"You lot cause so much paperwork. Right you must be Holly, Lily, Jade, Charlie and Zach. Holly you are in from 7J, Jessie you know what room that is so you'll take her there won't you," Mrs Jane said quickly. Jessie nodded but Mrs Jane had already moved on. "Zach you are in 11L with Blake, Jade is 11J. Charlie you are 10K and Lily you are 10M. You two know where those form rooms are don't you?" she asked. We nodded. "good. Here are you timetables and planners. Enjoy your time at Lakemead school." She hurried off and left me and Jessie blinking at the spot where she had been.

"Come on guys, let's go get you to form," Jessie said and I nodded. We led the way down the stairs until we found a maths room with the form name 7J on the front. Jessie knocked politely on the door. My maths teacher answered it.

"yes," he demanded. I cowered a little bit. I hated him.

"Hello sir. You have new member in your form. This is Holly," Jessie said calmly, refusing to react to his pig-headedness. He looked at Holly and smiled.

"hello Holly. Welcome to 7J. Come in. The rest of the class will be here soon," he said nicely. We waved at her and then turned around to head towards the English department for the year 10 form rooms.

"What forms are there?" Jade asked as we walked.

"There is J, K, L, M, N, O in each year and an additional R and S in year 12 and 13," I explained. Jessie smiled. It was the exact same sentence Elektra had given me when I had asked only three weeks ago. We stopped outside the English department. "Shall I take Lily and you take Charlie?" she groaned but nodded.

"Miss London, this is Charlie Thomas," I heard Jessie say as I led Lily further down the corridor to her form room. Miss London was Jessie's English teacher and Lily's form tutor was mine. We got to the door but she wasn't in there so I just left Lily there and went back to Jessie who was sat waiting for us outside her English classroom.

"She hates me, she actually hates me," Jessie told me. I laughed and we headed towards music and PE. They got to their form room, a PE classrooms we said goodbye and carried on down to the music room that was 11L's form room.

Zach and I walked in and our teacher looked at me. "sorry miss. I was taking some of the new kids to their form room. This is Zach," I added. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you Zach. There is a spare seat next to Blake so you can take that one," she said and we hurried to the back of the room. Today was going to be interesting for all of us.

**A/N: sorry it's short. It's more a filler chapter to get the kids at school so I can do some more play rehearsals. Indigo :)**


	46. Grease

**Forty six**

It was another grease rehearsal. All of Elm tree house were at the rehearsal purely as Mike didn't want to come and get everyone at different times. Elektra was busy painting the set and Tee was sat doing some costume designing. She had been specifically asked to make some of the dresses for the show. At that moment she was pinning some fabric around Jessie. Tee put the last pin in place.

"There," she said. "that fits. Alright you can take it off and I can start sewing it," Tee told Jessie. Jessie slipped the dress off over her leggings and vest top. Jessie went back on to the stage to run the next scene. Faith was currently working on a scene with the other pink ladies while the T-birds were also working on their scene. Blake was stood waiting for her on stage. Jade, Zach, Holly, Lily, Carmen, Johnny, Tyler and Frank were all just sat in the audience watching.

"Ok. So we are going to run the first scene when Danny and Sandy meet each other on the beach and share a kiss," Miss Gooden explained to Jessie and Blake. They stared at each other and bit their lips. The eight in the audience all made silly noises. Jessie glared at them. "Now obviously in the film this doesn't happen but in our version it does." Jessie and Blake nodded and walked into position. Jessie sat down on the stage floor as if it was the beach. Blake strolled in, looking as cool as he could. Jessie then jumped up.

"Oh Danny," Jessie said with her American accent. "I thought you weren't coming. I would have been so upset if you hadn't come."

"Well I'm here now Sandy," Blake said in his accent.

"Why did summer have to go so fast Danny? I want to spend more time with you. But now I'm off to Australia and I won't see you," Jessie said sadly as she dropped her head to look at the ground.

"I know," Blake replied, lifting her chin up. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"And I, you," Jessie added. They leaned in towards each other. By this time everyone in the auditorium had gone quiet to watch. Their lips collided with each other and they kissed, counting to five in their heads like they had been told. They broke apart. "I love you Danny. Remember me," Jessie said as she walked away from Blake. As she walked off, she saw Josh holding Rick tightly round the waist to stop him jumping at Blake. She giggled quietly to herself at the sight. Everyone clapped and Miss Gooden called them both back on stage.

"Well done guys. That was brilliant. Josh put Rick down," she said spotting the two boys. Rick was still struggling against Josh and grimacing. Jessie smiled at him and he relaxed a little. "take five." She said and walked off to see the pink ladies and to look at what they had been practising. Jessie walked over to Rick.

"Aw Rick's jealous," she teased. She kissed him gently. "Remember, _You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey,_" Jessie sang to him. He grinned as the T-birds and Blake joined in.

"The one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh, ooh, the one I need, oh yes indeed. You're the one that I want," Jessie and the boys sang. Rick burst out laughing at how ridiculous his friends looked as the declared their supposed love to him. Blake patted him on the shoulder.

"Mate I'm not going to steal your girlfriend. It's acting," he said. "Though she is a great kisser," he added as an afterthought. Jessie just stared open mouthed at him while Josh and Rick both hit him on the shoulder. He laughed. "What it's the truth?" he said. Josh shuddered.

"I don't want to know thanks," he said. Jessie giggled at her brother's face. At that moment the T-birds were called off to do a scene so Jessie went and sat with Faith and the pink ladies who were running through lines for the sleepover scene.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that," I said as I walked towards them. Faith looked up and grinned at me. It was the part where she was trying to corrupt me.

"You have a really good American accent," Faith told me honestly. I shrugged. "how?" she asked.

"You know I used to go to a private school. Well it was a boarding school as well and a lot of the kids were American so I just used to hear the accent like constantly. It was a little bit annoying but I suppose hearing it helped me to pick it up for this," I explained. The other girls nodded. All the pink ladies were getting on really well. Lori was still working on the production but she was now helping Elektra with scenery, mainly so Elektra could keep an eye on her as Lori was scared of her.

"girls and boys that is a wrap for today. You may all go, although I would like a word with the Elm Tree house kids before you leave," Miss Gooden shouted. Faith and I went and joined Rick, Blake and Josh on the edge of the stage. The other Elm Tree house kids came and stood at the edge of the stage while Elektra just popped her head out from behind a tree. Tee brought her sewing over with her. "Listen. I need a few extra people to be like extras in some of the bigger scenes such as the school car park scene and the school dance as there needs to appear to be an entire school on stage rather than just one class which is Sandy and Danny's who have all been set. I was wondering, seeing as you lot are often here with them if you would like to be these extras. You don't even have to speak but you will have to learn a dance." There was a murmur of approval by everyone. "Elektra and Tee you can do it as well," she added. Tee and Elektra nodded as well. "Excellent. Thank you so much girls and boys. See you all tomorrow then," she said. We all nodded and walked out.

"Well that was successful," I said as Zach explained to Mike what had happened. Josh nodded and we curled up together in the minibus.


	47. Crash!

**Forty seven**

They were back at Elm Tree when the first of the three incidents happened. Unfortunately they all happened within minutes of each other and the peace and quiet of Elm Tree was about to be shattered. Literally.

_CRASH!_

Jessie, Holly and Tee ran out of their bedroom. They had been helping Jessie learn her lines for Grease when the sound had happened. "What's going on?" Jessie asked as they entered the kitchen.

As she was saying this Blake, Josh and Tyler all came in from the garden Josh saying "Vas' happening" mimicking a member of One Direction. Jessie glared at her brother. She was a One Direction fan, as was Josh, but Josh had been to a book signing by them and she'd been ill in bed. Josh grinned at her. He hadn't let her forget that.

Jessie shook her head and brought her attention back to the scene in the kitchen. There was a smashed flowerpot by the window seat, the flowers and soil laying scattered on the tiles. Then there was the figure laying passed out on the floor, who Mike was leaning over, checking their pulse. Mike moved slightly and Jessie saw who it was.

"RICK!" she shouted. Holly grabbed her to stop her.

"Jessie. Wait. Give him space," Mike said holding his hand up towards her, silencing her quickly.

"Mike, what's going on?" Jessie asked, panic evident in her voice.

"He collapsed. He was moving the plant pot for Gina and then he just collapsed," Mike explained calmly. The boy stirred gently. "Rick? Rick, can you hear me?" Mike asked.

"yes," came the whispered response. Jessie felt herself relax and Holly let go of her. Rick sat up slowly but was pushed back down by Mike.

"don't move. You've hit your head and I need to check for concussion," Mike told him. He checked Rick's pupils.

"I'm not concussed. I'm Rick Barber, my girlfriend is currently stood behind you and is called Jessie. That's Josh, Blake, Tyler, Holly and Tee," Rick said pointing at the surrounding faces. We all sighed and let Rick sit up. "Mike I'm fine," Rick said reassuring everyone.

"well just don't do anything else too strenuous tonight. We don't want you injuring yourself," Mike said as Lily ran into the room.

"it's not Rick you need to worry about, it's Zach," she said reaching out towards Holly and leading everyone into the living room. The sixteen year old was convulsing and shaking. He was very pale and when he spat, he spat out blood. Jessie felt her stomach clench. She hated things like this.

"Someone call an ambulance," Mike shouted, trying to help the boy. Jade pulled out her phone and dialled the number quickly.

"hello, yes we need an ambulance, at Elm Tree House. It's a boy. No, I don't need to stay on the line. Ok," Jade said quickly. Blake grabbed the two people nearest him which happened to be Charlie and Jessie and dragged them outside onto the pavement to wait for the ambulance. They sat on the pavement.

"thanks Blake," Jessie said. He shrugged.

"You didn't look to good in there so I thought if I got you away from the scene you might get some colour back into your cheeks," Blake said shrugging. Charlie grinned.

"You did go really pale Jessie. It was quite funny to watch," he teased. Jessie rolled her eyes and flapped the air near the boys faces. They laughed. They heard a siren suddenly. All three jumped up and waved their arms in the direction so the ambulance could see where to go. Jessie ran ahead to open the gates and the door for them. Blake and Charlie watched as the paramedics jumped out and ran after Jessie into the living room. They followed behind and arrived at the scene as everyone was being told to wait in the corridor and out the way of the paramedics. Jade looked terrified, Holly and Lily looked haunted and Charlie had the urge to comfort the three girls. They had been his companions for the past year as had Zach and they were all close to each other. He pulled all three girls into a hug.

"He'll be fine girls. We've all had funny turns like this before," Charlie said trying to reassure them. Holly nodded.

Mike came out behind the paramedics. He turned to face Holly, Lily, Charlie and Jade. "I'm taking you four to hospital. Apparently it could be to do with something you were living with and we need to get you all checked out," Mike told them seriously. They exchanged a worried glance but nodded and went and got their shoes on. He then turned to Jessie and Josh. "Did either of you eat, drink or touch something when you were there?" They nodded, looking slightly guilty. "We need to get you both checked out too then," he said and they trailed after the other four.

Gina stood with the remaining kids as Mike drove behind the ambulance to the hospital. Blake was stood next to Elektra and Faith. "they'll be ok won't they?" he asked. Faith shrugged. Usually she was full of optimism but nothing was certain now. They all turned back into the house but Blake stayed outside. He felt one of his bi-polar turns coming on and he thought the inside of the house had had enough battering for one day. He walked over to the elm tree in the centre of the drive and waited for his mood to change. In his angry state he kicked the tree, screamed at it and tore at the bark. He sat slumped at the bottom. He was calm and relaxed now.

He glanced down at his hands, they were bleeding but that was something insignificant what the others were going through. "Why is life so hard?" he murmured to himself.

**Jessie's POV**

We were sat in the back of the minibus with the runaways. I couldn't believe what was happening. First Rick had a funny turn, then Zach got ill and we could all have caught it, then from what I saw of Blake, as we were leaving, he was having an episode. "Why is life so unfair?" I questioned Josh. He shrugged.

"It makes us stronger people apparently," he replied to me. He opened his mouth to start singing but Charlie clamped his hand down on Josh's mouth. I giggled. Charlie knew how bad Josh's singing was, they were sharing a room. Josh pouted and licked Charlie's hand.

"Eww. Josh that is gross," Charlie told him sternly. Josh just stuck his tongue out. Jessie sighed. It was going to be a long time in hospital.

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! What is going to happen to everyone? You'll have to keep reading to find out... oh wait. You can't. As I haven't posted the next chapter. Ha! Sorry! That's mean. Love you all and thank you so much for your reviews they mean the world. Love Indigo :)**


	48. Zach

**Forty eight**

**Josh's POV**

Well, me and Jessie are clear of any illnesses not that we thought we had any. Holly, Lily, Charlie and Jade are all clear too although we have found out that Jade now has asthma from the fumes in the warehouse. She had been given an asthma pump. We were now just waiting for the results of Zach's illness. We were all really worried.

A nurse came towards us. "Mr Milligan?" she asked. Mike nodded and followed him down the corridor. They were bent close together and we guessed whatever was being said wasn't great news. Mike walked into Zach's room and we were left on the waiting room chairs with the nurse watching us carefully. Jessie looked at me for reassurance but I didn't have any to give her. She started shaking uncontrollably. She was scared and I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arm around Jessie's shoulders. She relaxed under my touch but she still looked terrified. Jade looked about five times worse considering it was her boyfriend in the next room. Potentially seriously ill. Mike came out and looked at us. He indicated we could go over. Tentatively we all walked over.

"you can go in and see him," Mike told us. Jade quickly walked through the door while the rest of us were unsure. Holly and Lily followed her while Jessie, Charlie and I deliberated.

"He's really ill. Isn't he?" Jessie asked quietly. Mike nodded.

"yes and right now he needs his friends with him. More than he needs me or the doctor," Mike explained. Charlie and I nodded and walked through the door into Zach's room. Jessie stayed outside, unsure whether she wanted to see him this ill.

"Josh, Charlie," Zach wheezed when we walked in. "Where's Jess?" he asked.

"She is debating whether she should come in or not," I explained while Charlie pulled two chairs towards Zach's bed for us. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I've been attacked with a saw. No, I'm feeling alright. I could be worse. Do you lot know what's wrong with me?" Zach asked. We all shook our heads.

"Do you not know?" Jade asked, holding Zach's hand tightly.

"He does," Jessie said as she walked into the room. "Mike was saying that's what he came to talk to him about. You can't come back, can you?" she questioned. Zach sighed.

"Not really," he replied.

"Jessie what's wrong with him," Holly asked her friend. Jessie shrugged.

"I don't know. But before I came in Mike and the Doctor where arranging to have Zach transported to some hospice. For those of you that don't know what a hospice is, it's a place terminally ill people go to spend their last few days in the best care, comfort and around the friends. They try to make them live their lives to the full," Jessie explained slowly. "So you must be dying!" she added. "So maybe you should start from the beginning."

**Zach's POV**

'Jessie is too bright for her own good,' I thought. Although I will let her off. "Ok, Jess. I'm dying. Happy. What more do you want me to say?" I asked her.

"Why are you dying?" she asked, looking at me intently. I felt Jade squeeze my hand comfortingly. She was the only one who knew the whole story.

"Alright. To start with you need to know why I ran away. When I was born, I had complications. I had a hole in my heart and my lungs didn't have much of a lung capacity. I was in hospital for three years. In, out, in, out. It was awful. My heart sorted itself out and my lungs well I tested them. I tested them and they grew stronger. But all the while they were still sick. I didn't know. I've always had these coughing fits where I cough up blood. I thought nothing of it, just thought I was stretching my lung capacity too much. Turns out I was wrong. Turns out it's much more serious. I found out before I ran away from home. I had lung cancer. I knew I was going to die back then but I never knew when. Mum became really overprotective. She wouldn't even let me go in the garden without her in case I relapsed. She had my friends follow me round school to check I didn't collapse. I couldn't live like that. So I ran away one night. I lived in that warehouse for four years. The coldness of it has made my cancer worse. So yes, I'm going to die. But no one knows when." I finished lamely. Lily and Holly both had tears in their eyes, Jade was just holding my hand, supporting me. Charlie, Josh and Jessie all just looked a little stunned at my response. "But I don't want to go. I like it at Elm Tree. I don't want to move again."

"In that case you'll have to talk to Mike," Josh told me.

"he doesn't have to. I heard the whole thing," Mike said from behind Jessie, who, quite funnily, leapt about a meter in the air. "Listen Zach. We'd love to keep you at Elm Tree but you just said you felt confined and well if you stayed with us we wouldn't be able to allow you to go to school, or out the house. You would be bound to the house and garden," Mike explained.

"I don't care. It's got to be better than my house. I'll have friends there at least. It's got to be better than some hospice where you lot come and visit me once a week. I want to spend my time with my friends and my friends are at Elm tree. Please Mike. Let me stay," I pleaded. He sighed.

"Listen, purely because you might not die this year, or even next year or maybe not ten years from now, yes you can stay. But I'm sorry you can't go further than the garden and the end of the drive. Because we have a duty of care to you and that would put you at risk."

**A/N: Zach isn't going to die in the story. That would be a little bit mean. He's just ill and that causes probably more issues than expected. I really need ideas for how you want this story to continue and end. I'm thinking of ending after they actually perform the school play but how do you want it to end. Happy? Sad? Who do you want paired up with each other romantically? Please, please, let me know as I really need some help. Indigo :)**


	49. Blake, The football match, Friends?

**Forty nine**

**Blake's POV**

I got a text from Jessie. _**Hey Blake, just thought I'd let you know. Me, Josh, Lily, Holly, Charlie and Jade are all clear of illness and disease. We are still waiting to hear about Zach. How's everyone else doing back home? And how are you? Don't deny it as I saw you attacking the tree! What happened? Jess xx**_

I read her text dismayed. Zach could be ill. How was I going to tell everyone that. I laughed a little at her concern for me. After that first week here, where I'd sort of been mean to her we'd got over it and moved on. Especially after she helped me through my episode with Elektra. And after the kiss, although that had caused things to be a bit awkward between us. But we were finally beginning to class each other as friends and she wouldn't feel the need to leave a room if it was just the two of us in there. I sent her a quick reply. _**Jessie, glad to hear that you are all ok. Hope Zach is too. Tell him, get well soon. Everyone is a little subdued. Nobody really knows how to feel or act at the moment. Your bf is currently asleep in his room after his blackout earlier. Don't worry, he's fine. He just felt tired.**_ I glanced around the living room. Harry and Floss were sat on the carpet with Jeff but they didn't seem to be that interested in playing. Jody, Carmen, Tyler and Tee were all sat on the sofa with me, staring at the TV but not really seeing it. Johnny and Frank were sat by the computer, muttering under their breaths. Elektra was upstairs in her room but there was no noise coming from there. Rick was asleep and Faith was out running. Nobody really felt like doing much. I carried on the text. _**As for me, well I just felt so angry. I didn't hurt anything though. Well except possibly the tree as I clawed its bark off and possibly my hands which are now in bandages. I calmed down though. Life is just so hard and unfair. Why do bad things always happen to us. Blake xx**_

I sent the text and went upstairs to check on Rick. He was awake this time as I went in. "how are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have a throbbing headache but I think that may be because I hit my head on the table as I fainted. How are the others?" he asked.

"They are ok. Still waiting for the results of Zach to come through. I hope he's ok," I added. Rick nodded. We sat there in silence for a bit. Like with Jessie, me and Rick were slowly becoming friends as well, although Rick was quite wary around me in case I had an episode.

"How are rehearsals going?" he asked me changing the topic completely. I shrugged.

"Not very good. The blocking and songs and dances I can remember but my line are another matter entirely. How did you do it?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. I just kept running through them with myself and learning the line before mine so I knew my cue. Do you want some help? I could run it with you," he offered. I nodded and so that's what we started doing.

**Three hours later**

The door downstairs opened and I heard Jessie giggle at something. Rick's face lit up when he heard her. I wished I could be as in love with someone as he is with Jessie. We slid off the beds leaving our scripts on them and went downstairs. Jessie was standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at us. She knew we were upstairs as I she, Rick and I had been texting and we had told her we were practising. Rick ran down the stairs and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you," he said. "I was so worried." He added. Jessie giggled.

"Well don't. I'm fine," Jessie said smiling. I walked down towards her and she brought me into a hug. "thanks for being there the past few hours," she whispered in my ear. I'd been giving her updates about Rick and trying to keep her spirits up.

"you're welcome," I replied and the three of us walked into the living room. Everyone was gathered around and those who had come from the hospital looked quite serious. Whatever we were about to be told. It couldn't be good news.

"Ok. Don't freak out but Zach is ill and has been for a long time. He has lung cancer and is going to pass away at some point. We don't know when but he doesn't want to spend his time in hospital or in a hospice. He wants to spend it with you lot, here, with his friends. Just treat him like normal but be aware. Zach is not allowed to leave Elm Tree House boundaries. He can go in the garden and the house but that's it. So just bear that it mind," Mike told us. Everyone just stared at Zach in shock. Jade was holding his hand and they both seemed unconcerned. I looked at them holding hands. Another couple in love but Jade has to cope with the fact her boyfriend could pass away. And soon.

No-one really knew how to react so I took the first step. "Zach, I'm sorry to hear that. Want to come play football with me?" I asked. Zach nodded and soon Rick, Frank, Charlie, Josh and Jessie were following us out into the garden. Jessie sat on the grass. We teamed up. Me, Zach and Charlie on one team while Frank, Rick and Josh were on the other. Jessie laughed loudly and we all turned to look at her.

"What?" we asked.

"it's just you've done teams so that basically you're up against your own roommate, or your cousin, or your 'rival'," she said referring to me and Rick with the last one. I glanced at the teams. So we had. Charlie was against Josh – cousin and roommate rivalry. Zach was opposite Frank – roommates. And I was opposite Rick – my complete opposite and roommate. I could see why she found this funny. We all laughed and then we started playing. We treated Zach as normal and I think he appreciated it.

**A/N: When I was writing this I didn't actually realise I had put roommates against each other until I reread it and I have to say it did actually amuse me. Also this chapter is set part during the previous chapter and partly after it. Indigo :)**


	50. Jade

**Fifty**

**Rick's POV**

We were back at school but without Zach. Blake, Elektra and Faith's form were curious as to what had happened. Most of us had been asked at least once where he was. Our answer. To ignore them and not actually answer. Zach had asked us not to tell anyone at school where he was. Poor Jade was finding it hard to not answer or lash out. We are currently in maths and Jade is just drawing moodily on her exercise book. Jessie looked up from her sums and looked at me. I could see the concern in her eyes for Jade. She wasn't taking it as well as we had first thought. Jessie leaned towards me.

"Should one of us take her out and talk to her?" she whispered to me. I glanced up at her again. I nodded and put my hand up. Our teacher came over to us and I whispered about Jade and Zach. They looked at Jade, tapped Jessie on the shoulder and told the pair of us to take her. We nodded and tugged at Jade's arm to get her to come with us. We walked out the classroom and sat on the floor in the corridor.

"Jade," Jessie started. "I know you are not alright so I'm not going to ask a stupid question but please. Tell us how you feel and scream and shout and let the tension go. We're worried about you." Jade looked up at us and I saw for the first time the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I can't really shout in the school building," she said quietly. Me and Jessie smiled gently. Jade took a pause. "He's going to die and I can't do anything for him. We've been together for a year. He got me through all the time in the warehouse. I love him and I can do nothing for him." Jade held her wrist and twisted the skin on her wrist. I saw Jessie's eyes light up.

"Jade. You, me and Rick are going to go outside onto the field for a bit," Jessie said carefully. She helped Jade up and I led the way to the field. We stumbled out the school and sat down on the field.

Very suddenly, Jessie grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her jumper up. I saw red marks on her arms. Now I understood why Jessie had looked scared when she had seen Jade twisting her skin. She was self-harming. "Jade. You need to answer me truthfully. How long have you been self-harming?" Jessie said going straight into medical mode. As I have told her before she should become and nurse or doctor but every time she tells me that she is going to be a teacher.

"Since the Monday Zach went to hospital and we found out he was dying," Jade said quietly.

"A week," Jessie said sighing. "Jade, there is no need for self-harm."

"Zach's right. It is addictive, like a drug, and it really does make you feel better," Jade murmured quietly, hoping we wouldn't hear it.

This time I was the one who picked up on what she said. "Wait. Zach does this as well," I asked shocked. Jade looked suitably embarrassed. She nodded. "We're going to have to ask him about this later," I mumbled to Jessie. She nodded. "Look Jade. Self-harm won't solve anything. It can't make Zach better." I appealed to her.

"I know. But it's the first step to suicide," Jade said. At this both me and Jessie reacted.

"Jade Casey. You are not going to commit suicide when Zach dies. You are not. It's wrong. So many people value life or wish that somebody could be alive but you are going to throw it all away just because you feel like you can't cope with Zach being ill," Jessie practically shouted at her. She was livid. I placed my hand on Jessie's wrist to stop her leaping on Jade. It calmed her down and I finished off.

"Life is precious and lots of people get through the death of someone they love. You can too," I said carefully. She glared up at us.

"No, I can't. Zach is my life. Without him I have no life," she explained.

"Yes you do. You had a life before him and you can continue to have one without him," I told her. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face. She shook her head slowly and burst into uncontrollable tears. Jessie looked a bit shocked but pulled her in for a hug. I mouthed that I would go get our school bags while she comforted Jade. She nodded and just let Jade cry. I ran into the school building and to our maths class. I grabbed all three school bags, chucking our books in our bags and quickly gave a hurried explanation to the teacher as to why we weren't coming back in. She nodded and I ran back outside to see Jessie talking quietly to Jade and Jade more calm and controlled. I went and sat back down. I realised as I sat down that Jade was explaining what she had meant.

"Rick you said that I had a life before him. Well I didn't not really. I never felt whole and I hated life. It's why I ran away," Jade started explaining. She paused and neither Jessie or I even breathed. Jade was about to open up to us, something she hadn't even done to Holly, Lily or Charlie when she was in the warehouse with them. "My parents died in a car crash when I was thirteen. I got placed in my Aunt's care. People at my new school started bullying me. My Aunt was a bit strange and nobody liked her. They thought I was strange for living with her. They bullied me because I didn't have the latest games or gadgets or nice clothes. The fact I didn't have any of this stuff didn't bother me, it was the fact that I got teased for it that hurt. The teacher knew about the bullying but she never did anything about it. And then, like lots of us, my Aunt would hit me and hurt me. She'd physically abuse me. So I ran away after just a year and a half of living with her. I then lived with Charlie, Lily and Mariella for a bit and then they left as we started to attract attention, a group of four of us. That's when I found Holly and Lily. We then wandered around for a bit before I saw Mariella on the streets, scrounging for food one day. She told us about the shelter and led us there. It was out the way, nobody ever came there. We were safe. And then that's where we met Zach and Holly and Lily met Charlie and Lily for the first time."

I noticed Jessie had tears in her eyes at the mention of Mariella and Lily. She so obviously loved her cousins. I turned back to Jade. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. But death is still not something to consider when some people wish they could have even an hour with their loved ones." We both glanced at Jessie who was staring stony faced at the grass, trying not to let the tears slip out. Jade looked at Jessie and nodded.

"I can see that now. Plus I've got lots of friends to be with. I'm never going to be alone again," Jade added. I nodded as Jessie stood up and ran off. She was upset but at that moment. Jade needed my help more than Jessie.

**A/N: So I've finally managed to do Jade's story and revealed something about Zach. Can I just say thank you to my friend Courtney who created Jade and gave me all the back-story for her? Zach was created by another friend called Tom who gave me all the information about Zach. Thank you all so much for your reviews they mean a lot. Please review this story even if you tell me it's absolute rubbish. I want to know what you think. Indigo :)**


	51. Summer nights

**Fifty one**

**Jessie's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I ran past the athletics track where Charlie was doing PE with my form tutor. I heard him call after me. "Jessie. Jessie where are you going?" he asked. I ignored him and kept running. I glanced back over my shoulder, saw Charlie talking with Mr Crowhurst and as I kept looking, I saw Charlie start running after me. I turned back to face the way I was going and put a burst of speed on and legged it further away. I could hear Charlie gaining on me. Unfortunately we are both long-distance runners and being a boy Charlie had an immediate advantage on me as he was quicker. I felt his hand grab my arm and he pulled me to a stop. "Jessie what's up?" he asked. I spun round to face me. He saw I was crying and looked concerned. He led me to a quiet, private place, near the lake which gives our school its name Lakemead, under one of the trees our school is surrounded by. "What's happened?" Charlie asked me.

I couldn't help myself anymore and I burst into floods of tears, crying uncontrollably. Charlie looked a bit shocked at my outburst. "I can't do this anymore. Lily's dead. Mariella's dead. You never told me you were living on the streets. Josh has been to prison. Jade is self-harming, Zach is dying and possibly self-harming. Rick is jealous of Blake and his role in Grease. Holly is struggling to make friends. I can't do it anymore. I just can't cope." I said crying. Charlie pulled me into a big hug.

"This is why nobody told you about the house fire. You get over anxious and upset. Josh knew," Charlie said, "because Mariella thought he would cope with it better." I just sat in silence and didn't give him an answer. "Listen Jessie. You can cope. You've always done the coping for everyone. You always looked after Josh. You can cope with this Jessie. It's just unfortunate it all came at the same time. Jessie we will get through it together."

I nodded. "Thanks Charlie," I said finally.

"Come on," he said helping me up. It was the end of school so we had Grease rehearsal. Charlie and I walked in. Both of us looked a bit strange. Charlie in his PE kit and me covered in grass stains from the grass and tears rolling down my face.

"Come on you two. I need you both," Miss Gooden told us. We exchanged a raised eyebrow look and hurried forwards. I clambered up onto stage. We were doing the first school scene where I met Frenchy and Rizzo and the other pink ladies. Charlie got paired up with Holly to walk across stage, sit down on a log and pretend to be looking at something in a book. Elektra was with Tee and then were just having a talk at the back of the stage. Frank, Tyler and Johnny were sat on the school bench near the T-birds, trying to be cool and attempt to impress them. Carmen, both Lily's and Jade were all sat in a group, Carmen with fake glasses on pretending to read. She wasn't impressed at being the geek of her group. She moaned that she was too pretty to be a geek. I giggled slightly as she attempted to argue her case with Miss Gooden. She lost and was sat a little bit grumpy.

We ran the scene through quickly so they all knew what they were doing. Obviously there were other extras doing other things but I wasn't sure of their names or what they were meant to be doing. We got to the part where we sing Summer Lovin' and the extras were told to join in with the choruses.

_Danny: Summer lovin' had me a blast, _

_Sandy: Summer lovin' happened so fast, _

_Danny: met a girl crazy for me, _

_Sandy: met a boy cute as can be, _

_Danny: Summer days drifting away, _

_Sandy: to oh those Summer nights._

_T-birds and boys: __Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_

_T-Birds and boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Doody: Did you get very far?_

_Pink ladies and girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Marty: Like does he have a car?_

_Danny: She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_Sandy: He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_Danny: Saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_Sandy: He showed off splashing around_

_Both: Summer sun, something's begun_

_Both: But, uh oh, those summer nights_

T-birds and boys: Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

_Pink ladies and girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Frenchy: Was it love at first sight_

_T-birds and boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Kenickie: Did she put up a fight?_

Danny: Took her bowling in the arcade

_Sandy: We went strolling; drank lemonade_

_Danny: We made out under the dock_

_Sandy: We stayed out till ten o'clock_

_Both: Summer fling don't mean a thing_

_Both: But, uh oh, those summer nights_

T-birds and boys: Tell me more, tell me more

_Putzie: But you don't gotta brag_

_Pink ladies and girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Rizzo: 'Cause he sounds like a drag_

Sandy: He got friendly holding my hand

_Danny: Well, she got friendly down in the sand_

_Sandy: He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_Danny: Well, she was good, you know what I mean_

_Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet_

_Both: But, uh oh, those summer nights_

Pink ladies and girls: Tell me more, tell me more

_Jan: How much dough did he spend?_

_T-birds and boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Sonny: Could she get me a friend?_

Sandy: It turned colder; that's where it ends

_Danny: So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Sandy: Then we made our true love vow_

_Danny: Wonder what she's doin' now_

_Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams_

_Both: But, oh, those summer nights._

The song came to a finish and the sound effect of the school bell went off. The cast scattered on stage and ran off to do the next scene.

"Cut," shouted Miss Gooden. "Well done everyone, that was excellent. Blake and Jessie you need to work on holding those last few notes but good work." I looked over at Blake and he rolled his eyes at me. Yet more things for us to do when we got back that night. "Those of you who have just been put in the scene also you need to learn the lines. Luckily I know for a fact that there is a copy of the soundtrack you can all use as I gave it to Jessie." I grinned. I knew where it was... I think.

**A/N: I know it's a little bit dull as most of it is lyrics but I had a bit of a block and I needed to put something up. Indigo :)**


	52. Fire

**Fifty two**

**Tee's POV**

Jessie found the CD eventually. After she had ransacked our entire bedroom. Holly was still a bit shocked by how much devastation she had caused. To be fair so was I. She blew the dust off the CD from where it had been under her bed. She held it above her bed and I grabbed it out of her hands. Jessie was half underneath the bed still and was having to shuffle out like a worm. Our room is quite cramped with all three of us in here. She finally shuffled out and sighed. "Well that was fun," she said. I giggled. She looked round the room. "I'll put it all back now," she said looking at the mess. She grabbed some of the stuff and just started throwing it back under her bed. She was never going to find anything now.

"Thanks Jessie," I said and dragged Holly out and back downstairs so we could play the CD for everyone to practise with. Blake and Jessie were going to go to the basement and practise down their using Blake's copy of the songs which he found. Jessie mumbled something and we passed Blake who was sat on the stairs waiting for her on our way down. "She'll be down in a minute. She's just throwing everything back under the bed," I said cheerfully. He laughed. He'd popped in a couple of minutes ago and seen the amount of mess she'd made.

"Cheers Tee," he called out to us. Holly and I skipped hand in hand down the stairs into the living room. I waved the CD triumphantly and everyone cheered. Faith stuck her head out the living room and shouted up to Jessie.

"Well done Jessie," she shouted. We heard Jessie's silvery laughter float through the door.

"You're welcome everyone," She said poking her head round the door before heading towards the basement.

We heard the basement door close and then you're the one that I want could be heard coming through the floor along with the fake American accents of Blake and Jessie. We all laughed. They both had very impressive American accents but they were strange to hear. Elektra put the CD in the CD player and pressed the buttons until she got to Summer Lovin'. We waited for a bit while Danny and Sandy sang their bits and then it was us.

Johnny, Rick, Josh, Frank, Tyler, Charlie, Zach( even though he isn't involved in the show): _Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh! Tell me more, tell me more_

Charlie sang in for the missing T-bird: _ Did you get very far?_

Holly, Lily, Jade, Carmen, Faith, Elektra and I sang the next bits: _Tell me more, tell me more_

Holly had offered to do the extra bits as she liked singing_: Like does he have a car?_

Harry, Floss and Jody all clapped along to the beat as they watched us have a laugh while waiting for the next bits. We went to start singing as Floss twisted in her chair and knocked over a glass of orange juice onto the CD Player. It burst into flames and Harry, Floss and Jody screamed loudly and dived onto the floor. Everything was blur after that. I ran over and grabbed Harry while Josh, who was closest to Floss, grabbed her and pulled them away from the fire and out the house. The fire alarm was going off and Mike came towards us. He saw the fire and hurried us out the house. We stood on the gravel well away from the window and peered through at the fire spreading. Mike did a quick head count.

"We're missing two," he said loudly. I heard Charlie gasp behind me.

"Blake and Jessie. They are in the basement," he shouted, running towards the house. Josh grabbed him.

"Don't be so stupid Charlie. You'll die," Josh said angrily. Charlie glared at him.

"Joshua! I lost my parents in a house fire, I'm not losing Jessie the same way," he shouted back and shrugged him off and ran back into the house. We all stood nervously waiting. Rick and Josh were pacing. Rick suddenly sprinted towards the door after Charlie.

"Rick!" Faith shouted trying to stop him. He ignored her and darted in. We all waited.

**Rick's POV**

Josh stopped Charlie from running in and I was glad of that. Jessie didn't need to lose her final cousin to a fire but when he shrugged Josh off I could see his logic. That was his cousin in there and last time he couldn't stop the fire from killing his parents but maybe he could save Jessie. I know both me and Josh would be relieved if he did. Josh is pacing twice the speed that I am he is that agitated. I was just nervous. That was my girlfriend in there, who I had promised to protect and I wasn't. I glanced up at the door, saw Mike and Gina were busy talking and legged it. I heard Faith call me back. I ignored her and kept running. I saw Charlie crawling on the floor by the stairs. I ducked and started crawling towards him. "Charlie," I coughed. He glanced up at me and smiled grimly. We made our slow progress towards the basement door. As we got closer we could hear shouts coming from the room.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP US!" That was Blake shouting. I couldn't hear Jessie. We got right up to the door.

"Blake is everything ok?" I asked through the door. I heard him sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness. No the door is jammed and Jessie is... well I think she is having a panic attack," Blake shouted back. I saw Charlie pale slightly.

"Blake, you deal with Jessie, me and Rick will try and get you out. Just sit with her, put her head between her knees and make sure she takes deep breaths. If she starts shallow breathing or gasping for air place some sort of paper bag over her mouth to help her. She has panic attacks at the thought of being stuck somewhere, especially if it's claustrophobic," Charlie explained slowly and clearly so Blake heard it all.

"Well this is probably not good for her then as it is quite claustrophobic in here," Blake said as we heard his footsteps travel across the floor towards Jessie.

"So we've got to get them out?" I asked. Charlie nodded and reached up towards the handle. He pulled his hand away sharply. I saw a red welt in his palm. The metal was burning hot. I grimaced in pain. I thought hard about how to break the door down. It suddenly clicked. There was a crowbar in the attic. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute," I said and crawled away from the door. I heard he said something but I didn't catch what he was saying. Once I was at the stairs, I just ran up them. I ran up the stairs into Charlie and Josh's room. I glanced around. Things had been moved so it was going to be harder to find than I had first thought. There was a metal cupboard to the side of the room and I opened that up. Inside was random pieces and objects. I quickly searched through until I found the crowbar. I pulled it out and ran back downstairs with it. By this time the smoke filling the entrance was really thick and it was making it hard to breath. I crawled back to Charlie who was breathing hard. He was struggling for breath which was not a good sign. "Blake make sure you are away from the door," I shouted through. I didn't hear a response. Charlie rested his hand on my arm.

I looked over at him. "Can't breathe. Going outside. Get them out," he said, the whole thing punctuated by his rough breath. I nodded and he crawled away. I turned back to the door and slipped the crowbar into the gap between the floor and the door. I pulled sharply towards me and heard the wood splintering. A gap had appeared between the door frame and the door. I removed the crowbar and put it into the new gap and slid it up wiggling as I did so. I got the crowbar to the same height as the door handle and pulled sharply. I heard more splintering so pulled harder. I heard a loud crack. I looked up. The door had fractured. I kicked it sharply inwards and the door flew open. Both Blake and Jessie were lying unconscious on the floor. I grabbed Blake and picked him up. I ran back up the basement stairs and out the front door. I lay him on the grass and then ran back into the basement. Jessie was covered in soot and she looked really pale. I grabbed her and bodily carried her out. I placed her on the grass as well and then lay down next to her. I would have tried to save her but my body was tired and I felt my eyes close as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Oh dear. Another accident. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. Thank you to MyMiracle for suggesting some sort of disaster and writing it in a POV of one of the TDG kids. I still need ideas for the story otherwise it's going to end soon and it might not be a very good ending. Indigo :)**


	53. Hospital

**Fifty three**

**Rick's POV**

My eyes opened slowly and I was staring at a bright white light. "is he alive?" I heard Jody ask. Mike laughed.

"Yes Jody. Look I think he is coming around," Mike replied. I blinked and saw that at the bottom of my bed was most of Elm Tree House. And then I realised I wasn't in Elm Tree. I was in hospital. I sat up slowly. "careful Rick, don't pull the wires out," he told me. I looked down at my hand and saw a wire was attached to my hand. I nodded and finally came to a position where I was looking directly at everyone rather than having to crane my neck forwards. I noticed Charlie, Blake and Jessie weren't there and neither was Josh.

"Where are the other?" I asked. Everyone's eyes flickered either left or right of my bed. I glanced to my left and there was Charlie and Blake. Charlie was like me sat up in bed but was being attended to by a doctor or nurse. Blake was still laying down and his eyes were closed. He was also wearing an oxygen mask. I then diverted my eyes to the right where I could see Jessie laying in her hospital bed. As expected, Josh was sat in the chair next to her. He was crying. I looked at her unmoving body and then turned back to Mike. "Please tell me she isn't dead. Tell me I got there in time to save her," I pleaded with him. Mike glanced over at Josh and Jessie.

"She isn't dead Rick. She's in a coma. She might never wake and if she does she might be paralysed. She inhaled a lot of smoke and she hit her head really hard. They are going to do a CT scan to check for brain damage. Rick I can't promise anything, except tell you saved Blake's life. He's just asleep at the moment. The drugs knocked him out," Mike told me slowly and carefully. I felt my heart tighten. No wonder Josh was crying. He didn't know if he would ever get to talk to his sister again.

I swung my feet out the bed and walked towards my unmoving girlfriend. I felt a tugging in my hand as I pulled the bag of fluids behind me. I sat on the edge of her bed with Josh. He looked pale. "if only I had come in with you two. Then maybe she wouldn't be like this," Josh told me. I shook my head.

"it wouldn't have made any difference mate," I told him honestly. "Jessie wasn't in a good state when we got there," I explained. We both held one of her hands. I saw one of Josh's tear fall onto her pale skin. She didn't react. At this moment a nurse bustled over.

"Rick Barber get back in your bed now. You'll make yourself ill," the nurse told me. I glared but did as instructed. She took my wires out and she also checked me over medically. "Mr Milligan. Charlie and Rick here are fine to go home. Both have recovered well. As for Miss Thomas and Mr Stuart however need to stay in, at least overnight in Mr Stuart's case. As for Miss Thomas, well we will keep you updated on her progress," she told Mike. Mike nodded and Charlie and I hopped out of bed, ready to leave. Josh stood up slowly, not wanting to leave Jessie. We led him out the hospital.

It's been a week since the fire. Josh, Charlie and I have all popped in to see Jessie. Blake got let out two days ago. He's fine too. Jessie is still in a coma. She looks so peaceful whenever we come and see her. I'm worried she might die and nobody would realise. Today we have brought new flowers for her bedside table. Charlie put them in the vase. Josh held one of her hands and I held the other. Josh was crying again and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes too. "Where's the fighter that is my sister? Where's your fight against this Jessie?" Josh asked her quietly. I felt a bit of pressure against my hand but shrugged it off. Jessie was in a coma.

"Come on Jessie. Wake up. Say something to us," I whispered. This time I felt her finger tighten round mine and I couldn't just pass it off as my imagination because from the looks of it, Josh could feel it to. "Josh, did you just...?" I trailed off and he nodded. "Jessie. If you can hear us squeeze our hands," I told her. She squeezed them hard and dug her nails in. "Charlie go get someone and quickly," I told him. He nodded and ran out, down the corridor towards the nurses' station. He came back with one of the nurses. She looked at the monitors and then checked Jessie over.

"I think you are right boys. I think she is coming out," she said. "Call me once she's awake." She said kindly, leaving us alone with Jessie. We all exchanged a glance, how do you bring a teenager out of a coma.

"Jessie. We know you can hear us just open your eyes. Please sweetie?" I begged.

"Come on Honey, you can do it," Josh told her.

Charlie just nodded in agreement. Her eyes flickered. "Sweetie? Honey?" she muttered. "I don't think I've ever been called that before." She looked up at us. "Hi Rick, Josh, Charlie." She added. All three of us surged round her and gave her a massive hug.

"Oh Jessie. You're alright," Josh told her happily. He was crying again but this time it was with happiness.

"I think so. I'm curious though, why am I in hospital?" she asked us. We all exchanged a panicked glance. I got up and went to get the nurse. She came back in.

"Afternoon Jessie. Now listen. We think you may have short-term memory loss. Can you tell us what the last thing you remember was?" she asked her gently. Jessie thought for a moment.

"I remember going to school, finding out about Jade, crying on Charlie, going to rehearsal and being picked up. After that I can't remember anything else," she said calmly. The nurse nodded.

"That's as expected Jessie. You may never get the memories of those few hours back but hopefully you will," she said. "the doctors will need to take a few tests but you should be able to go home soon." The nurse left again.

Jessie looked at us scared. "What happened? And how long have I been in here?" We all exchanged a glance.

"Well we were practising and you and Blake were in the basement practising and then there was fire and you got trapped. And you collapsed. Too much smoke inhalation. And you've been in a coma a little over a week," Charlie said quickly, hoping that would soften the blow. Jessie blinked several times.

"right," she said and looked panicked. "I don't remember any of this." We all looked at her sympathetically and we hugged her again.

**A/N: Aw, cute and sad chapter all in one. Jessie really isn't having a good time of it is she? Indigo :)**


	54. You are the one that I want

**Fifty four**

**Jessie's POV**

I'm out of hospital and back at school. I still don't have a recollection of the fire or even getting home from school that day but as the nurse said, I may never get it back. Things had settled down at school again. I was back to rehearsals for Grease. I hadn't been to a rehearsal in two weeks because I hadn't been feeling well once I got out of hospital and had kept blacking out due to the lack of oxygen I had had during the fire. I was all better now though.

We had finally blocked everything for the show and we were just polishing it now. Today we were doing the very end song and dance routine. Seeing as they weren't in this part of the show most of Elm Tree house were sat in the audience watching Blake, Josh, Rick, Faith and I attempt some very weird lifts and jumps. Blake grabbed my waist and I jumped, I felt my foot collide with whoever was behind me. I pulled a face and when Blake put me down, turned round to apologise. "Sorry Rick," I said biting my lip. He rubbed his nose.

"it's good," he said. He wiggled his nose a couple of times and we started the dance again.

"_I got chills,_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control._

_Cause the power_

_You're supplying_

_It's electrifying"_ Blake sang while I stood on the top of a fake stage on the stage. I jumped down and walked towards him, poking my finger into his chest.

"_you better shape up,_

_Cos' I need a man,_

_And my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up_

_You better understand,_

_To my heart I must be true," _I sang back and then turned my back on him.

Blake sang his return line and then we came together to sing and do the dance.

"_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh_

_The one I need,_

_Oh yes indeed."_ We stopped singing while the music continued to play and focused on the dance routine before returning to singing the chorus. Blake lifted me up and swung me. I landed lightly and we turned to face the front of the stage along with the other pink ladies and T-birds for all of us to sing the chorus facing the audience whilst doing some rock and roll dance moves.

"_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh_

_The one I need,_

_Oh yes indeed._

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey_

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want, ooh, ooh_

_The one I need,_

_Oh yes indeed" _As we sang the chorus for the second time all the other members of cast and crew came onstage and joined in with the hand jive and the song. The song chorus, minus our vocals, got repeated and all the cast and crew joined hands and took two bows and then they all walked off leaving just Blake and I on stage. We sang the chorus to each other once more, kissed each other gently on the lips, turned back to the audience, bowed once more and then ran off together, waving as we did so.

The backing track came to a stop and all we could hear was Miss Gooden cheering loudly and happily. We all piled back on stage and as we did so we noticed she was crying. We all let out a sympathetic sound. "That was so good you lot. Blake, Jessie the chemistry between you was perfect and ... oh I'm just so proud of you all. You are ready for the dress rehearsal next week." My mouth dropped open. With the whole being in a coma thing I had lost track of the days but if the dress rehearsal was next week that means...

"it's two weeks till the show," I said shocked. Everyone turned to face me to look at my stunned expression.

"You forgot didn't you Jessie," Frank teased. I nodded slightly and everyone burst into laughter.

"hey, bear in mind I was in a coma for a week, I'm a bit disorientated," I said scowling. Rick pulled me into his chest while I pouted.

"Aw Sweetie, trust you," he whispered in my ear, brushing some of my red hair off my face. I glared up at him.

"Well now you know Jessie. I expect to see you all on Monday evening. Have a good weekend," Miss Gooden said, dismissing us all. Josh picked me up and held me in his arms.

"You're so cute when you get teased," he teased me. I pouted some more and buried my head in his chest. He laughed and I felt his chest rise and fall with the movement. He didn't put me down and carried me out the school towards the mini bus.

"Josh put me down," I shouted. He shook his head. "Rick help! I need a handsome prince to save me from the wicked wizard. I'm a damsel in distress," I shouted loudly. The other kids stopped their conversations and looked at me strangely. I just shrugged as Rick came galloping up pretending to be on a horse.

"Put the girl down," Rick said threatening Josh with his chemistry book.

Josh smirked evilly. "As you wish," he said , lifting me higher up into the air and then... letting go. I screamed but was relieved when strong hands caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up into Rick's eyes.

"My saviour," I teased and kissed him on the lips. Rick kissed me back. We stayed like that for a bit until Carmen coughed loudly from behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt but... Mike's here!" she shouted. Rick placed me on my feet and we ran after the rest of the residents and jumped into the mini bus. Rick and I sat together in the very front seat as everyone else had already taken the back seats.

"hey Mike," Holly called from the back of the mini bus. "can us girls have a sleepover this weekend?" she asked. I spun round to look at her. She winked at me. She was planning something.

"Sure thing. Everyone in your room then Holly?" Mike asked. Holly shrugged and nodded.

"Might as well," she said.

"Well if they are having a sleepover can us boys have a boys night too?" Charlie added. Mike just nodded again. This weekend was going to be fun.

**A/N: Ok, so this story is going to be 60 chapters long. So there is another 6 to go. One or two will be the sleepover and weekend, two will be the dress rehearsal and actual show of Grease, and the other two will be additional chapters that focus on some of the relationships.**


	55. Sleepover part I

**Fifty five**

**Jessie's POV**

Jade, Zach and Faith all opted out of the sleepover. Harry and Floss were going to have their own in the living room with Jody as they were the youngest. Holly and I pushed our beds together and Tee the pushed hers against Holly's. This left us with all three beds up against the wall. Luckily I hadn't to move mine so all the stuff under my bed was still... under my bed in a mess. Carmen, Holly's sister Lily, Elektra and Purple (other Lily) all brought sleeping bags, blankets and pillows into our room. We'd decided that with all three beds pushed together five of us could probably fit on them and the other three were going to sleep on the floor/ mattresses in sleeping bags. We all rock, paper and scissor for it. I lost along with Lily and Holly so I was sleeping in the middle of the two sisters to stop them from fighting each other in the night.

The boys were spending the night in Charlie and Josh's room. While everyone was helping to sort out the sleepover I popped upstairs to see the boys. I knocked on the door and Tyler opened it. "No girls allowed," he said when he saw me. He went to close the door and I stuck my foot in the doorframe.

"Aw, now that's mean Tyler, especially since I'm bringing gifts," I teased. He peered behind him and then looked back at me.

"What sort of gifts?" he asked. In my hand I held up all the boys pyjamas. His eyes widened. "guys, Jessie has got our pyjamas." I heard the boys all jump up, knowing that was my cue I legged it back down the stairs and away from the attic. I could hear the boys footsteps pounding the landing after me. I ran past the girls bedroom and stopped at the top of the stairs. We'd planned a little prank for the boys. Elektra was crouched in the doorframe of Carmen and Lily's room ready for the boys. They stopped when they saw me.

"Jessie give us the pyjamas," my brother demanded. I shook my head so he took a step forward. That was Elektra's cue and she pulled on the piece of wire that she was holding. As she did so, an entire bucket of soup tipped over, covering my brother (and Charlie and Tyler who were standing a little bit too close) in soup. I cracked up laughing. I then heard the other girls.

"Charge!" that was Carmen and the girls jumped out of the bedroom and cupboards on the landing and pelted the boys with eggs and flour bombs. I just stood at the top of the stairs shaking with laughter as they all looked so stunned. We all stopped. Josh turned back to me.

"Can we have them back now?" he asked. I shook my head. He exchanged a glance with the boys and then the all charged after me. My eyes widened in shock and I legged it down the stairs. Josh finally caught me and when he did he dragged me to the ground and all the boys jumped on me, shaking flour egg and soup off of them and onto me. Mike came in and looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not even going to ask but just make sure you clean it all up," he said and walked back of down the corridor. Luckily it was in the kitchen so the tiles would be easy to clean. Upstairs was another matter. The boys finally stood up and let me up. I glared at them and chucked them their pyjamas. They grinned and ran back upstairs, leaving me to clean the kitchen. That was when I heard Mike shout. "Girls what have you done? You can all clean this up now! The poor boys. Ew! Go have showers boys," he told them. I giggled. He then shouted down the stairs towards me. "And Jessie that kitchen better be spotless by the time I get down seeing as it was obviously you lot that caused the mess." I shook my head and grabbed the bucket and mop from the cupboard. I had it easier. The kitchen was tiles but it was carpet upstairs. I giggled at the thought of the girls trying to hover up all the egg and flour and then using vanish on the carpet. Elektra and Tee came into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies. They were laughing at how it was well worth it. They stopped when they saw me and then burst out laughing. I grinned.

"they got you then," they said. I nodded and poured some tile cleaner into the bucket of water and then mixed it up with the mop. They took the supplies back upstairs and I set to work mopping up the soup, flour and eggs on the floor. I was about halfway through when my eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who?" they said. I smiled.

"Rick," I said. He removed his hands and scowled at me.

"how did you guess?" he asked.

"Well you did speak to me and I recognised the voice. Come here," I said and I gave him a small hug trying not to get him covered in flour. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. We were interrupted by someone coming in behind us. We broke apart guiltily and saw Mike standing there.

"Aren't you meant to be doing something Jessie," I grinned guiltily and got back to moping.

"I'll finish off," Rick told me taking the mop out my hands. "Go have a shower," he told me. I nodded my thanks and ran back upstairs to have my shower. I jumped in the shower and washed the soup, egg and flour out of my hair and washed my body. I turned the shower off. I reached round the shower curtain to grab my towel and found nothing there. I blinked twice and then stuck my head round the curtain. There were no towels in the bathroom. In fact they had taken my clothes as well leaving me with just my bra and knickers as well as a note.

_Jessie,_

_Sorry but you organised this. Elektra told us. We have got our revenge. We left you with your bra and knickers as that would be a little bit overly cruel. Oh and we have locked the bathroom. We are on guard and we are not letting you out of the bathroom until you put on the baby's nappy, bonnet and dummy. _

_Love the boys xx_

I glared at the note and scanned the room. There was a baby's nappy, pink bonnet and a pink dummy. I glared at it. I slipped my underwear back on. I glanced down at my scars and burns. I guessed Josh and Rick weren't involved in this as they would have put a stop to it knowing what my skin looks like. I sighed. I was just going to have to cope with the teasing. I grabbed the nappy pulled and put it on. Surprisingly it actually fitted me. I tied the bonnet on over my hair and stuck the dummy in my mouth. I knocked on the door. The door opened a crack and Johnny looked at the dummy and bonnet he had spotted. He grinned cruelly and then opened the door fully. That was the point I legged it out the bathroom but not before I heard him gasp. I dived into the nearest room which happened to be Elektra, Faith and Jade's. Luckily for me none of them were in there. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I sat in front of the door and cried.

I could hear Tyler, Johnny, Blake and Charlie all arguing. The other three had been waiting on the landing with a camera and as I had ran, they had taken a photo. Johnny had obviously told them what he had seen as Tyler was trying to tell him that there was nothing in the photo. I heard all three boys gasp as they saw the marks on my body.

"What's going on?" I heard Josh ask. I could almost hear their knees knocking. I heard Tyler try to explain. "YOU DID WHAT?! You idiots. You should have at least checked with me first. And Charlie that's your cousin." I heard footsteps.

"What's happened?" that was Elektra and Rick. Josh explained and then I heard a knock on the door. "Jessie. It's Elektra. Can you let me? I'll find you some clothes," she said quietly. I moved away from the door and unlocked it. She opened it carefully. She looked at my tear streaked face and went straight to the wardrobe. "here put these on. That way those who haven't seen, won't see," she told me handing me a denim skirt of Jade's and one of her blue t-shirts. I nodded and put them on. She led me out the room and back to the girls room. She glared at the boys as we went past. They all looked suitably sorry. We walked into the girls room. The girls all looked at me and saw I was upset. Elektra explained quickly what had happened and soon the girls were surrounding me trying to make me feel better.

**A/N: this is my longest chapter so far. Don't worry Jessie will get her own back on the boys and the boys will get their own back on the rest of the girls. Indigo :)**


	56. Mike

**Fifty six**

**A/N: Never done a Mike POV before so here goes :)**

**Mike's POV**

I walked in to the kitchen to find Johnny, Tyler, Frank, Rick, Josh, Charlie and Blake all covered in flour, egg and what appeared to be soup. They were laying on top of Jessie who looked surprisingly clean. Or she did at that moment. A couple of seconds later and the boys had covered her in what they were wearing. "I'm not even going to ask but just make sure you clean it all up," I said and walked out the kitchen and down the corridor. I went up the stairs to find Zach, Jade and Faith. I got to the top and saw all the girls laughing and the landing completely covered in flour, egg and soup. "Girls what have you done? You can all clean this up now! The poor boys," At this the boys walked up the stairs. "Ew! Go have showers boys," I told them. They all trudged to the bathroom. I then leant over the banister and shouted to Jessie. "And Jessie that kitchen better be spotless by the time I get down seeing as it was obviously you lot that caused the mess." I then turned to Elektra. "Where are Jade, Zach and Faith?" she pointed in the direction of her room.

"They weren't involved though. They opted out of the sleepover," Elektra told me before she and Tee went and got some cleaning materials from downstairs. I popped my head round Elektra's door.

"Jade can I speak to you and Zach in the office in about 45 minutes please?" I asked. She nodded and I walked back out the room. I couldn't find Faith so I asked Gina to tell her I needed to see her if she found her. I sat down in the office. I was glad to hear that Faith, Zach and Jade had turned down the sleepover as it meant I could talk to them all easily. There was a knock at the door and Faith popped her head round all cheery as per usual.

"hi Mike. What's up? Gina said you needed to talk to me," she asked chirpily. I nodded to the seat and she sat down on the edge of the chair.

"Faith we think we've found a foster family for you," I told her. She didn't answer, she just looked at me blank. "Faith?" I asked.

"Mike that's brilliant. Thank you," she replied. She stood up and hugged me. "When can I meet them?" she asked me.

"well we were going to ask you when are you free to meet them. They want to meet you as soon as possible," I explained. She gave me a list of dates that she was free and I wrote them down. "Ok then Faith. I'll arrange a meeting as soon as possible," I told her. She grinned brightly and walked out the room. I heard the front door close and guessed she had gone for a run. I picked up the telephone.

"hello, Mrs waters. Yes, it's Mike Milligan from Elm Tree House. Faith would be very interested in meeting you. She's given me a list of dates she can do so if you suggest some that you can do then I'll tell you if she can do it," I said when she picked up the phone. She gave me a date and I looked down Faith's list. "yes she can do. Excellent. Shall we say about eleven?" I asked. She agreed. "ok then we'll see you on Saturday at 11. Bye Mrs Waters." I hung the phone up and sighed happily. One down, just Zach and Jade to go. I sat at my desk and did some paperwork while I waited for them. I heard a small knock on the door. Harry popped his head round the door.

"Mike, Jessie is crying," he said quietly. I jumped up out of my seat.

"What happened Harry?" I asked as the little boy led me upstairs. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She's in there with the girls," he answered pointing at Tee, Holly and Jessie's room. I knocked on the door and then prised it open.

"Girls can I come in?" I asked. There was a general consensus that I could so I pushed the door open wider. I spotted Jessie crying in the corner of the room wearing Jade's skirt and Elektra's top. "What happened Jessie? Harry said you were crying." This just made her cry harder. Elektra quickly explained what had happened. She left out the main reason she was crying. The fact that they had seen her scars but I knew that she knew, I knew that was the real reason. At this the boys knocked on the door and they came in.

"Jessie, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to upset you," Charlie told her walking up to his cousin and hugging her. She hugged him back and he handed her, her clothes and towel back. I turned to face the boys who all looked suitable guilty.

"You're all grounded. You are not going out alone into town for a week boys," I told them. They all nodded sullenly, knowing they deserved it. They all filed out except Charlie.

"you'll be alright won't you Jess?" he asked. She nodded and he stood up. I put my hand on his shoulder and led him out. He looked up at me. "We really are sorry Mike. We didn't realise," he told me. I nodded and he followed after Tyler back to his room. I went back downstairs and found Jade and Zach sat on the sofa waiting for me.

"Come in you two," I told them and led the way into the office. They sat down in the seats opposite me. "I have some news for you both. The council have found the pair of you a flat to share which is close to both here and the hospital. I got in contact with them when you got ill Zach. Because it's terminal they have to provide you with a place to live away from things that might stress you, such as that lot upstairs. I wanted to know if you wanted it or if you wanted to stay here." Zach looked at Jade. She seemed so sad at the thought of Zach dying but was standing strong for him.

"Jade?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"it's your choice. You know what's best for you. I'm just happy I can spend that time with you," Jade replied. I smiled. She really did care for him. Zach sat and thought for minute.

"I think we'd like that. A place we can call our own, even if it is only for a little bit," Zach said. I frowned.

"Don't be pessimistic Zach. You could have a lot of life left in you," I told him. He shrugged. I sighed. "Ok, I'll let them know. You can move in next Monday." The pair of them left both a little bit cheered up by the thought of a place of their own.

**A/N: I know it's just a little filler chapter and it is a little bit overly sweet but I thought that Zach and Jade deserved a bit of happiness, Indigo :)**


	57. Sleepover part II

**Fifty seven**

**Jessie's POV**

I gave up trying to fob everyone off. We were going to get ready for bed and I realised that everyone was going to see them anyway so I gave up trying to hide behind Elektra. I pulled Elektra's top off and reached down and grabbed my pyjama top. I felt a hand touch my back. I looked to see Holly stood next to me. Her hand was the one resting on my back. The other girls had all frozen and were staring at my skin. I smiled at them all and pulled my top on.

Carmen was the first to break the silence. "Jessie... is that what your mum did to you?" she asked. I nodded. I knew it wasn't just mum who had done it. "And Josh. Under forced conditions?" she added. I nodded. She shook her head.

Purple Lily looked at me scared. "Both of you are so brave. I couldn't imagine watching Poppy or Rosie being beaten up by their foster parents. I couldn't imagine hurting them either but then I suppose if it wasn't you... it would be Josh." She said. I nodded. It was the first time most of them had seen the scars. Elektra had seen them before in PE and she was just looking at me in the same way she did when the girls at school teased me. I shook my head slightly and she relaxed.

Holly made me face her. "No wonder you always get dressed in the bathroom," she told me. Tee and her had always wondered why I didn't change in front of them. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. I shook my head.

"not anymore. There just scars now. They did for quite a while. That first month here at Elm Tree house was painful because they still hurt, Josh was taken from me and I was jumpy. Scared you lot would hurt me and add to my injuries. This one though," I said pointing to the one on my face, "if you touch them, they are a different temperature to the rest of my skin." I told her gently. She reached forwards tentatively, a little like Harry had when he had spotted them. She placed her finger on my cheek first to see how warm I was and then she placed the same finger on my scar. She shivered slightly.

"it really is," she told me. I nodded.

"it's the only one. All the others are the same as the rest of my body. I don't know what's up with that one," I replied. I smiled at everyone and they all relaxed a little bit. We finished getting ready for bed but I couldn't help but notice the girls kept glancing at my bare arms as I had decided to wear a short sleeve pyjama top. We all said goodnight and curled up in our beds for the night. I was on an inflatable mattress between Holly and Lily. Holly was still intrigued by my scars. I saw her smile at me in the darkness.

"I think they make you unique," she said yawning. I heard Lily sigh next to me.

"Holly leave Jessie alone and go to sleep," she said. There was no response and I knew that Holly and Lily had both drifted off. I closed my eyes and felt sleep settle on me.

I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and another one help me to stand up. I was led out of the room. In the light of the landing I saw it was Blake that had come in and got me. "Shh!" he whispered. I nodded "we are getting our own back on them now but we didn't want to get you by accident. We hurt you enough earlier." He said. At this the other boys started sneaking into the room, armed with chocolate sauce and tomato ketchup. I just watched them and sighed. There was going to be some annoyed girls in the morning. I noticed Rick and Josh hadn't gone in with the,. They were stood on the landing with me still.

"Do you want to get your own back on the boys for earlier?" Rick asked me. I thought for a minute and then nodded. Josh ran down the stairs quietly. He came back with a bucket filled with worms, soil and ants. I grinned mischievously. They led me upstairs back to their room for the night. They pointed to Tyler and Johnny's sleeping bags. I poured some of the mixture into the bottom of the sleeping bags. They were going to have an unpleasant night's sleep and they wouldn't know why. I did consider doing it to Charlie and Blake as well but knew that they were a lot stronger than me and I didn't want to risk my friendship with them. We all crept back out and stood waiting on the landing waiting for the boys to finish in my room. The boys came out soon after looking pleased with themselves. I shook my head. There was going to be a fight in the morning. I smiled goodnight to everyone and headed back into me room. I slipped back into my bed and fell back asleep.

I woke up to a loud scream from somewhere behind my head. Someone had woken and had a very unpleasant surprise. "I'm going to murder those boys," Elektra shouted.

"Yep. They are dead meat," Carmen agreed. She was the one who had screamed and woken the rest of us up and alerted us to the chocolate and tomato sauce covering their hair, faces and sleeping bags. I sat up and pushed my wild hair out of my face. Overnight I obviously hadn't slept very well as my hair was looking like a birds nest.

"How come you aren't covered," Tee added glancing over at me and seeing me sauce free. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah. They already got you back didn't they." I nodded.

"yeah but to be fair. I think I've got them back for you as well," I said grinning. They looked confused and then we heard the yelling from upstairs. The girls charged out of the room and onto the landing where Tyler and Johnny were stood shouting about ants and worms. They were itching like mad and had small red bumps on their skin where the soil had irritated them. I acted completely oblivious to it. "What's happened?" I asked.

Josh winked at me. "Someone has put soil, worms and ants in Tyler and Johnny's sleeping bag," he told us all holding out the offending things towards us. We all peered into the depths of the bags and saw the wiggling worms. We all grimaced and leaned away.

"Whoever did this is dead meat," Tyler complained. Rick bit his laughter behind him. I glared at him. Tyler obviously noticed my glare. "Jessica! Was it you?" he asked. I feigned innocence.

"How could you think that Tyler? I'm hurt you even suggested it," I said. The girls all grinned at me, giving me away completely. "but yes it was. Now you know how it feels to have people stare at you and your skin," I said pointing to a red lump on his neck. He glared.

"Fine. I'll let you off," he grumbled.

"thanks," I said and smiled happily at him.

**A/N: what did you think? Just three more chapters left. Indigo :)**


	58. Dress rehersal

**Fifty eight**

**Blake's POV**

It's the day of the dress rehearsal for grease. Everything has settled back down at home. I never thought I would ever call Elm Tree House home but that's what it feels like now. I glanced over at Jessie, Josh and Rick who were eating their sandwiches to my left. They were like the brothers and sister I never had. It really was like one family at Elm tree and I felt at home for the first time in years since mum and dad had started fighting.

We had all week off lessons to prepare for the show on Monday and Tuesday night. Which was why we were sat eating our lunch in the drama studio. We had gone over some scenes that morning and some of the songs. We'd changed some of the blocking for one of the dances so everyone could be seen. It was all coming together. Tee came hurrying over to us, holding up a shiny pink jacket. Jessie's eyes lit up. "Is that mine?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Tee nodded. She had been given the task of making the pink ladies jackets. They were all slightly different. Faith as Rizzo had a slightly shorter one that came to mid-waist and was leather. Jasmine's Frenchy one had been 'customised' with ribbons, buttons and bows to make it more kooky like her character. Jan, played by Alice, had an entirely different material for her jacket. Whereas most of the others had silk, Alice who had an allergy to silk had a lycra one which was a slightly darker shade of pink than the others. Emily who now played Marty instead of Lori, had her name embodied on the back under the words 'Pink Ladies'. Jessie had just the standard pale pink, silk Pink ladies jacket. Jessie took the jacket Tee was offering her and slipped it on. We all breathed a sigh of relief. It fit perfectly, was just the right length and looked amazing on Jessie.

Oh yeah and on the topic of Jessie, she was currently blonde. She had bleached her hair especially for the show. She kept itching her head though. "Stop that Jessie," Josh scolded her. She scowled.

"It's itchy though. Bleach is not a comfortable feeling on your head," she said. She turned back to Tee. "oh Tee, I love it. It's amazing. Thank you." Tee blushed with pride and ran over to sort out the other costumes she had made. Tee had actually been left in charge of all of Jessie's costumes, mainly because she was such an amazing designer and because she spent a lot of time with Jessie and so could capture a bit of Jessie's personality in Sandy's costumes. Rick, Josh and I were still waiting for our leather jackets to arrive. They had been delivered in rather than made. As Jessie sat back down still admiring Tee's handiwork another one of the costume designers came over holding three black jackets in her hand. She handed them to us and we all slipped them on. We looked at each other and nodded appreciatively. From her seat on the ground Jessie wolf-whistled. "No wonder Sandy can't get enough of you. You all look very hot," she said cheekily. We all grinned at her and sat back down next to her. Faith came running up. She stopped when she saw us all wearing our jackets.

"Very nice guys, now move it Miss Gooden says lunch is over," we all sighed and followed her back onto stage. Miss Gooden nodded appreciatively when she spotted the jackets.

"nice," she said. We all grinned. "now listen. The primary school are coming at two to see the rehearsal so you need to go and get your costumes sorted out, take them to your specific area to get changed in and get ready for the first scene. Good luck everyone," she said. We all nodded and hurried off. Jessie ran off towards Tee who smiled at her and handed her all the different dresses she had for the show. Jessie rolled her eyes when she spotted us watching us as we waited to get ours.

**Jessie's POV**

I saw Rick, Blake and Josh look towards me. I rolled my eyes at the number of dresses Tee was handing me. They had it easy. A white t-shirt and their leather jacket and they were sorted for pretty much the entire show. I carried the dresses back to my pod. I was sharing a dressing room with the other pink ladies and we were all just having fun. I pushed my bleached hair back out of my face and tied it up with a blue ribbon. I hated people touching my hair and face so I was having to do my own hair and make-up. I slipped into my first dress for meeting Danny. I was excited as Harry, Jody and Floss were all going to see the show that afternoon as they were part of the school coming to see it. I paced up and down in the dressing room as I waited to be called to the side of the stage. Faith rested a hand on my shoulder.

"calm Jessie," she said but as she said that, there was a knock at the door and Kia entered beckoning me to follow her. I took a deep breath and followed her knowing the girls wouldn't be too far behind soon.

Miss Gooden was on the same side as Blake was and she gave me a thumbs up. I nodded. Blake grinned nervously at me. I grinned back. We were both stood with our 'parents' ready to walk on. The lights went on and a voiceover announced the start of the show. I walked into position, sat on the bench with my parents. When the lights came up I stood up quickly.

"no! I don't want to move to Australia. We only just got here," as I said this in my accent I flapped my hands and felt my hand connect with Blake. I spun round. "oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," he looked up at me.

"damn, you're hot. Danny," he said as he stood up.

"Sandy," I replied smiling at him. I stared at him until my parents coughed. "Oh yeah. Sorry mother. Shall we go back?" I asked, dragging my eyes away from Blake.

This carried on for a bit until we got to the beach scene. "Oh Danny," I said. "I thought you weren't coming. I would have been so upset if you hadn't come."

"Well I'm here now Sandy," Blake replied

"Why did summer have to go so fast Danny? I want to spend more time with you. But now I'm off to Australia and I won't see you," I said and sighed towards the ground.

"I know," Blake replied, lifting my chin up. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"And I, you," I added. We leaned in towards each other and just as we were about to kiss I had a very familiar voice interrupt us.

"That's Jessie and Blake. They aren't going out. That's wrong. Where's Rick?" Floss shouted loudly. I could feel Blake's warm breath on my cheeks as we both tried not to laugh. We collided lips harder than we would normally and kissed each other.

**Rick's POV**

I ran off stage at the end of the last song and watched from the side as Jessie and Blake sang one more chorus, kissed and waved to the audience. The dress rehearsal had gone amazingly well. Well except Floss's outburst which had caused all of us in the wings to silently crack-up so when we walked in for our first scene we were bright red from where we had stopped our laughter. I hugged Jessie as she came off. "well done Honey. You were amazing," I told her. I turned to Blake. "And so were you," he patted me on the shoulder.

"Same to you Rick. I still can't believe Floss actually said that though," he said. I sniggered and Jessie full out laughed.

"oh I needed that," she said when she finally stopped. "I wanted to do that so badly when she said it but couldn't. I was being professional." We all sniggered again.

Miss Gooden came up to us. "Someone wants to see you three," she said looking at us and smirking. We all looked confused but followed her back onto the stage.

Floss was stood on the edge of the stage hands on her hips glaring at us. I felt Jessie's shoulders start going up and down in silent laughter. "Why were you kissing Jessie, Blake? That's Rick's job. Rick did he steal your girlfriend?" she asked us demandingly. Jessie couldn't contain in anymore.

"oh Floss. You are brilliant. No he didn't steal me we were only pretending to love each other. And Rick doesn't mind. It's called acting kiddo," Jessie told her in between giggles. Blake and I just nodded in agreement. She dropped her hands to her side.

"oh, well that's good. You were brilliant," she said and draped her arms over Jessie's neck who hugged her back. If only the actual show went as well and life would be perfect.

**A/N: Another massive update for you. What did you think of Floss's outburst? I thought it was witty. Two more chapter left, Indigo :)**


	59. Show time

**Fifty nine**

It was show day and the air was electric. Everyone was running around panicked. Jessie was stressing out a lot and Faith was making her drink chamomile tea to calm her down. Josh was pacing nervously and Rick was sat on his chair rocking backwards and forwards. Tee was stressed out about having to go on stage and perform even for a tiny little bit as she was worried that someone's clothes would tear or need urgent repairing. In fact the only person properly calm was Blake and Faith but Faith was always calm. Mike, Gina, Harry, Jody, Zach and Floss were all sat in the audience ready for the show. Mike had been warned about Floss's last outburst and was keeping a careful eye on the youngster. Harry had Jeff back for the show and Jeff was dressed up like he was heading to a movie premiere. Zach was texting.

"Zach put that away. The kids have worked hard and we are here to support them," Zach sighed but reluctantly put his phone away. As he did so a familiar figure sat in the seat next to him.

"Alright Mike," a cockney accent said. Mike's eyes flickered to the seat next to Zach.

"Liam," he said in surprise.

"Liam," Harry said running towards him and hugging him.

"alright mate," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Gina asked him.

"Supportin' Frank ain't I," Liam said indicating towards the stage. Mike and Gina nodded approvingly and Harry went and sat back down in his seat. The lights dimmed.

"T-birds and pink ladies welcome to Lakemead secondary school's performance of grease. Pleas bear in mind mobiles must be turned off during the performance and there will be a short interval during the show. And now let us begin," the voice of Miss Gooden announced to the quiet room. As she said this the lights went up to reveal Jessie sat on the bench with her parents.

She was arguing with her parents and then along came Blake, who got in her way. "Oh I'm sorry," Jessie said. Blake shook it off. Zach smiled. Jessie and Blake were doing a good job. The beach scene began and Floss piped up.

"Oh I like this bit," she said. Mike looked quickly at Jody who nodded. This was where her outburst had happened last time. Like before Blake and Jessie leaned in.

**Jessie's POV**

I leaned in. I half-expected to hear Floss have another outburst but it never came instead two different familiar voices occurred.

"Woo! Go Danny. Kiss that girl," Zach called out loudly. I could feel my skin burning up but I kept a straight face.

"Sandy is cheating on you," the other voice shouted. That was Liam who Frank had introduced me too. I blushed even more crimson. Blake smiled at me, trying not to laugh.

We then heard Mike hiss, "you two behave and be quiet." That was the final straw for us two and we forced our lips together just to stop the giggles. This scene had been even more eventful than in the dress rehearsal. The lights went down and I ran off, straight to Tee who quickly stripped me down and helped me slip my next dress on. She then proceeded to run into her position to enter the school playground scene. The cast started moving and I knew that was my cue. I walked onto the stage, acting all scared and unknowing. Someone walked into me and I sent my books spilling to the ground. I groaned and started picking them up. A black foot appeared where my hand was only moments ago. I knew the shoe belonged to Faith.

"Who's the new girl?" she asked sarcastically.

"urm I am," I replied not realising it was rhetorical. "I'm sandy. You are?" She looked at me like I'd grown at extra head.

"that's Rizzo. I'm Frenchy," Jasmine told me smiling widely at me. I nodded in return.

_An hour and a half later_

"**You're the one that I want,**

**You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey**

**You're the one that I want,**

**You are the one I want, ooh, ooh, honey**

**You're the one that I want,**

**You are the one I want, ooh, ooh**

**The one I need,**

**Oh yes indeed," **Blake and I sang the final chorus as the music started to fade we leant in kissed. We then bowed and he swept me up into his arms before carrying me off stage while I waved at the audience. We got off stage and just stood there listening to the applause. It was extreme and it didn't feel like we had done enough to deserve it. Miss Gooden came over, beaming.

"Well done. Oh well done all of you. My little stars," she said all emotionally. None of the cast, who were all stood with us, knew how to respond. "I'm so proud right now and as for you two," she said pointing at me and Blake, "Well you couldn't have done a better job, except maybe not so quick or forceful on the first kiss." She said. We smiled. We knew it had looked strange but we couldn't help it. We were blaming Zach and Liam. Rick and Josh appeared by my side. Josh pulled me into a massive hug.

"My sister had all grown up," he teased acting like the proud dad. I hit him.

"Remember I'm older than you," I told him. He nodded as Rick picked me up.

"My star," he said and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and this time everyone just left us to it.

**A/N: Ok, so this one isn't as long nor as interesting as the last one but this was the final main chapter. Chapter 60 is a bit of an epilogue. Indigo :)**


	60. Epilogue

**Sixty**

**Jessie's POV**

Faith's leaving today. It's mid way through the Summer holidays. She is leaving to go live with these cyclist, fitness health made people. As Tyler said she'll fit right in. Our second grease show had gone amazing and we were all very happy with the performances. We got to keep our jackets so my Pink Ladies jacket was hanging up in my wardrobe. Actually I say its hanging up but it's currently in a box ready to be moved into Elektra's room. You see Jade and Zach have moved out too. They are living together in a flat. Zach seems to be ok and he says he feels alright. We still don't believe him but there's nothing we can do. With Faith leaving Elektra's room, one of the biggest in the house only has one person in it while my current room, which is one of the smallest, has three of us in it. Considering age it was me that had got kicked out and forced to move next door but I didn't mind sharing with Elektra. She wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be.

What else can I tell you? Oh yeah. Charlie, yeah my cousin Charlie, is currently dating Elektra. Bit weird I know but what can you do when you fall in love. We've also gotten closer to each other again, much like the relationship we had before his house fire that stopped me seeing him. Holly never fully settled in at Lakemead so she is going to start a new school in September with Lily. Blake has started seeing a psychiatrist and I've stopped seeing mine. So everything is getting to the way it should be.

Me and Rick are still going strong. We've been through so much together that I doubt anything could break us apart. Josh is also still doing the whole overly-protective brother thing but I don't mind so much now, especially when it comes to Tyler's pranks. To be fair I've started doing the over-protective sister thing with him. You see Josh has found a girl. She's called Alex and he is head over heels but I don't like her or her type of girl. She seems like she is just in it for money or personal gain and I don't want to see him hurt like that. He's being careful around her which is good. At least he's listening to me.

Life is good here at Elm Tree, probably the best I've ever felt to be honest. I've got a great bunch of friends who are like extended family to me, an amazing boyfriend and a brilliant brother and cousin who are both looking out for me. We've had the basement door repaired to which reminds me, I still don't remember what happened that day. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm alive, well and happy and that's the most important thing.

The car started pulling out the drive and I waved after it. One door closes but another one opens. It's sad to see Faith go but now we have space for more new people and that could be interesting.

Love Jessie T xx

**A/N: So this is it. 60 chapters, 101 pages in Microsoft Word, 64631 words and (as of time of writing this author's note) 186 reviews. I'm amazed and so very thankful for your continued support in this story. Now I have a question – would you like me to write a sequel for Jessie and Josh, a brand new story with new characters, write a story about Blake who you never really got to know, or write a story about one of the OCs time on the street and as a runaway and then pick this story up in their POV? Really need your help. Please let me know, Indigo :)**


End file.
